Searching for a Pure Love
by trytocreate
Summary: Diluar dugaan, sekolah elit bukan berarti murid-muridnya elit. Siapa yang tau kalau ternyata dalam sekolah elit terdapat sekelompok orang culun, yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata dan Eunhyuk harus menghadapi mereka semua./ GS/ Haehyuk, all SJ official pair/ YEWOOK SIDE STORY UP!/ Change
1. First meeting

Matahari menampakkan dirinya lebih dari dua jam yang lalu. Burung-burung mulai berhinggapan di dahan-dahan pohon dan berkicau. Awan-awan menutupi sebagian dari tubuh sang surya, membuat bumi terasa hangat dan tidak terlalu panas. Udara benar-benar sejuk layaknya di pegunungan, apalagi mengingat semalam sehabis hujan. Singkat kata, pagi yang cerah.

Beberapa orang memulai aktifitasnya. Orang-orang yang sudah berusia lanjut berjalan mengitari kompleks perumahannya. Sekedar mencari udara sejuk dan merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari. Beberapa ahjumma dan ahjussi juga melakukan aktifitas joggingnya. Hari ini hari bebas. Tidak ada sekolah. Tidak ada tugas. Tidak ada ulangan. Tidak ada kerja. Indahnya hari minggu di tengah liburan kenaikan kelas.

Memang pagi yang indah bagi semua orang, terkecuali untuk seorang anak perempuan yang telah mengacaukan pagi indah itu dengan jeritan indahnya yang memekakkan telinga.

"MWO? ANDWAEEE! Hyukkie nggak mau pindah sekolah eomma!"

"Kenapa sayang? Sekolah itu bagus kok. Eomma yakin kamu pasti suka. Banyak namja dan yeoja yang tampan dan cantik loh disitu"

"Tapi Hyukkie nggak mau eomma! Hyukkie serasa sudah kayak di lem sama Wookie, maunya nempel terus! Kita itu sahabat yang tak terpisahkan eomma!" rengek Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasanya lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Baginya sahabatnya sangatlah penting. Tidak pernah ia menemukan orang yang secocok itu dengannya. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong begitu eomma dan appa nya telah mendaftarkannya ke sekolah lain tanpa ijinnya terlebih dahulu. Dan eomma-appanya baru memberitahukannya pagi ini. Tepat saat pendaftaran di seluruh sekolah sudah ditutup. Yang berarti ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya di sekolah lamanya.

"Aigoo... kan sahabat bisa dari jarak jauh juga Hyukkie. Lagian di sekolah barumu kau pasti bisa dapat sahabat juga kok. Anak-anak disana pintar lagi!" Jadi maksud Eomma, Hyukkie bego gitu? Tapi memang benar sih.

"Tapi kan nyari yang kayak Wookie susah eomma!"

"Pokoknya kalau alasannya hanya seperti itu, appa tidak akan peduli. Eomma mu benar sayang, kau kan bisa mengontak Wookie atau mengadakan pertemuan dengannya"

Kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar mati kutu. Appanya memang benar. Tapi kan Hyukkie nggak mau pindah sekolah. Apalagi begitu mengetahui isi otak dari anak-anak di –calon- sekolah barunya melebihi kejeniusan Albert Einstein. Hanya pemikiran Hyukkie sih. Tapi kan ia jadi merasa seperti orang bego. Uh,,, i loph yu mai old skul~

"Uh! Yang penting Hyukkie nggak mau!"

"Dan appa tidak peduli"

Hyukkie merengut sebal sekaligus menyerah. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar dan mengambil iphone 5-nya, lalu menyetel lagu 'Sorry Sorry' yang sangat tenar itu sambil berdance-ria. Dance dan musik memang satu-satunya obat penenangnya kalau ia sedang stres. Orang tuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka yang sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu lantai bawah. Hah... Appanya memang orang yang kuat pendirian. Bahkan sangat sulit bagi eomma-nya untuk mengubah-ubah keputusan appa-nya seenak jidat.

.

"Teukkie-ah. Kau sudah ambil seragam dan buku pelajaran Hyukkie?"

"Untuk apa? Kan Hyukkie bakal tinggal di asrama Youngwoon-ah. Nanti pihak sekolah membagikan buku dan seragamnya kok."

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa."

.

.

.

.

.

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, Typos(kalo ada), dll**_

.

.

.

.

.

**_1 Years later_**

"Sayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Jangan lupa belajar yang rajin. Kalau bingung, tanya guru. Kalau nggak ngerti semua, tanyain aja semua oke? Dan jangan lupa makan ya! Nanti kalau sudah sakit maag repot! Ah iya, kalo bisa eomma mau kamu bawa soulmate-mu ke rumah lain kali oke?"

'_Aish! Eomma berlebihan deh! Hyukkie kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan Soulmate? Eomma nggak salah? Lagian...'_

'_Asramanya kan cuma berjarak 7 km dari rumah! Astaga! Naik mobil setengah jam juga sampai!'_ Yah, kalau Hyukkie kabur mungkin sampai.

"Maaf membuyarkan lamunan anda, tapi kita sudah sampai ditujuan sejak tadi, nona"

'_Tuh kan! Sampainya cepat!'_

"Ah iya. Maaf pak sudah membuat anda menunggu." Dengan segera Eunhyuk turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya dan membuka bagasi untuk mengambil kopernya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan menyelusuri jalan khusus untuk para penghuni asrama.

Meskipun berada dalam satu gedung, tapi asrama putri dan putra dipisah. Asrama putri berada di lantai satu sampai tiga bagian selatan sementara asrama putra terletak antara lantai tiga sebelah utara sampai lantai lima. Lantai tiga dijaga oleh beberapa guru tentunya.

Dengan langkah ragu, Eunhyuk melewati pagar asrama dan berjalan lurus melewati air mancur yang berfungsi sebagai penghias outlook asrama. Ia kemudian mendorong pintu utama asrama dan terhenti. Terkesima.

Wow... ini asrama, apa istana?

Bagaimana tidak? Outlook-nya saja sudah seperti rumah milik batman yang bercat putih itu. Apalagi indoor-nya? Jauh lebih mewah dibandingkan MV Opera milik boyband favoritnya, Super Junior.

'_Eomma mau masukin aku ke asrama apa ke istana? Atau supir taksi tadi salah alamat? Tapi ternyata pilihan eomma nggak jelek juga.'_

Eunhyuk kembali memajukan langkahnya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dari kantung bajunya. Nomor 144 lantai 2, teman sekamar bernama Lee Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menekan tombol menuju ke lantai dua. Tak lupa ia menyeret kopernya ke dalam lift. Lift? Tentu saja! Kalau tidak murid-murid yang berada di lantai lima bisa mati kecapekan membawa koper-koper mereka.

Ting!

Dengan segera Eunhyuk keluar dari lift dan disuguhkan dua tanda panah yang terbuat dari kayu dan dipahat dengan indahnya, menunjukkan arah ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kiri 101-150, kanan 151-200. Berarti kiri!"

Eunhyuk berjalan terus ke kiri mengikuti lorong yang seperti tak ada ujungnya tersebut. "109, 110, 111... Ini sih di dekat ujung lorong! Malah besok sekolah lagi! Ini sih pegal di kaki!" gerutunya sebal. Dengan segera ia berlari dengan kecepatan ekspress tanpa menghiraukan suara gesekan roda kopernya yang berisik dan dapat mengganggu penghuni asrama, dan sampailah ia pada tujuannya.

Kamar 144 lantai dua. Di depan pintu kamar, terukir nama Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin yang panjangnya sekitar 30 cm. "Bahkan yang menempati kamarpun namanya diukir" ujarnya. Rasa lelah membuatnya segera membuka pintu dan memasuki kamarnya. Dan apa yang ia temukan?

Seorang yeoja imut yang tengah menyeduh earl grey tea menoleh kearahnya. "Apa kau yang bernama Lee Hyukjae?"

"Y-ye. Saya Lee Hyukjae. Eum... apakah anda yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Terkesan jutek memang, karena sejak tadi ia berbicara dengan nada yang datar dan dingin menusuk. Membuat Eunhyuk merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Perlahan ditaruhnya segelas teh hangat yang sedari tadi ia gunakan ke meja, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. _'Oh God why? Kenapa gue harus hidup sama orang yang tak terprediksi?'_

"Selamat datang! Aku menunggu kehadiranmu sejak tadi Hyukjae-ssi!"

"P-panggil saja Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie j-juga boleh" jawabnya gugup. Masih sedikit syok rupanya.

Perkenalan terus berlanjut hingga hari menjelang malam. Dan hanya dalam semalam mereka telah menjadi... sahabat? Well, ajaib.

.

.

_Searching for a Pure Love_

.

.

"Hyukkie, kelasmu ada di sebelah kiri di paling ujung okay? Aku mau ke kelasku dulu ya! Ingat! Pelajaran dimulai setengah jam lagi!"

"Hah... lagi-lagi diujung... mana kaki berasa kayak mau patah..."gerutu Eunhyuk setelah ditinggalkan Sungmin. Sekolah ini punya dendam apa sih sama dia? Sampai segalanya harus dekat-dekat ujung. Aigoo...

Eunhyuk terus melangkah dan melangkah. Tak ia pedulikan pemandangan kelas di kiri-kanannya karena struktur kelas yang menurutnya sama dari ujung hingga ke ujung. Ia terus menatap ke bawah. Menurutnya, lantai yang terkesan sangat bening hingga bisa dipakai untuk berkaca itu lebih sedap dipandang. Langit-langit koridor yang sedari tadi ia lewatipun terpantul jelas di lantai sehingga ia tidak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya sampai pegal. _'Mungkin lain kali aku bercermin disini saja.'_

Berkelut dengan pikiran memang mengasikkan, saking mengasikkannya ia tidak sadar kalau di depannya, ada orang yang sedang tergesa-gesa.

BRUK

Tumpukan kertas yang dibawa orang itu bertebaran kemana-mana. Merasa bersalah, Eunhyuk segera bangun dari jatuhnya dan membantu orang yang ditabraknya membereskan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan. "Mianhae..." Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya pada orang itu. Orang itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lalu kembali berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Wajah baru? Lee Hyukjae eoh? Manis juga" gumam orang yang tergesa-gesa itu sembari menyeringai.

Be careful, Eunhyuk.

.

.

_Searching for a Pure Love_

.

.

BUGH

DUAGH

"Auw!"

BUAK

KRETEK. Eh loh? Maap. Salah suara.

"Aigoo! Apa itu? Minnie, ayo kita kesana!" Eunhyuk kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Apa itu? Bullying? Sekolah ini ternyata cukup mengerikan!

"Jangan Hyukkie! Itu bahaya! Nanti kau bisa kena imbasnya juga! Lagipula aku yakin ia bisa melawan mereka sendiri!"

"Tapi... OMO! ITU KAN NAMJA YANG TADI!" Eunhyuk refleks melepas cengkraman tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi menahannya agar tidak mendekat. Yang penting menyelamatkan orang itu! Bahkan teriakan Sungmin tidak diindahkannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Itu namja yang baru saja ia tabrak tadi pagi! Kacamata frame hitam tebalnya kini sudah terinjak sampai lensanya pecah dan framenya patah. Rambut yang –sengaja- berantakan sampai matanya tidak begitu terlihat sekarang semakin berantakan dan ada sedikit noda darah yang menghiasinya. Bajunya yang dikancingkan sampai ke-kerah-nya kini terlepas dari tempatnya, membuat baju bagian atasnya terbuka. Lengan bajunya yang tersobek menampilkan lebam. Sepatunya yang tadi pagi bersih, kini berwarna kusam. Dan yang lebih parah, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya jika ia diposisi korban bullying tersebut.

"Hentikan!" teriak Eunhyuk yang berjarak dua meter dari tempat kejadian. Takut untuk melangkah lebih maju.

Semua orang yang sedang mem-bully menengok kearahnya dan menyungginggkan sebuah seringaian. Anak baru huh? Tapi perlahan seringaian mereka menghilang, bergantikan dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dengan segera, mereka berlari meninggalkan namja tadi pagi.

"Cih! Ternyata mereka lemah! Masa hanya dengan kupelototi mereka kabur?" ujar Eunhyuk pede. Padahal sih sebenarnya mereka takut sama Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Eunhyuk mengambilkan beberapa buku yang berserakan di lantai dan memungut segala hal yang menurutnya milik namja itu, lalu mendekati namja itu dan memberikan barang-barangnya.

"Gwaenchana... aku sudah terbiasa" Namja itu berdiri dibantu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, lalu mengikuti mereka berdua untuk pergi ke UKS atas paksaan Eunhyuk. Sungmin sedari tadi terheran-heran. Bukankah namja itu bisa melawan sendiri? Penasaran, Sungmin menyusul langkah Eunhyuk yang kegirangan dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyukkie!"

"Ne?"

"Aneh! Setauku namja tadi bisa- AUWWW! Sialan! Apa sih Lee Donghae?" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Lee Donghae, si cowok yang di bully tadi, asik berpura-pura melihat pemandangan. Sungmin berasa ingin menghajar Lee Donghae saat itu juga karena telah menendang kakinya yang kemarin baru saja keseleo meskipun ia tidak yakin akan berani melakukannya sementara Eunhyuk sendiri mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali berjalan sambil bernyanyi riang tanpa memperdulikan mereka.

'_Jadi namanya Lee Donghae...'_

_._

_._

Sementara Eunhyuk kembali berjalan dengan riangnya, Lee Donghae memasang senyum polosnya, lalu menyuruh Sungmin menghampirinya yang berjalan sangat lambat -karena luka- dengan isyarat. Dengan segera Sungmin menghampirinya. Setidaknya ia ada teman ngobrol karena Eunhyuk terlalu sibuk dari tadi. Kekesalannya menguap entah kemana.

"Berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya tanpa ijinku, kaki kananmu patah Lee Sungmin"Donghae mengepalkan tangannya di depan Sungmin dan tersenyum manis-maksa. Sungmin sendiri hanya merengut kesal lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang mengobok-ngobok air mancur di tengah, depan gedung sekolah.

"Hyukkie! Norak ah! Katanya mau ke UKS?"

"Hehe, habisnya kamu sama yang namanya Lee Donghae itu ngobrolnya lama sih"

"Huh.. dasar! Ya sudah ayo jalan! Tuan Lee Donghae, ayo ja-" Sungmin menengok ke belakangnya dan mendapati Lee Donghae menghilang entah kemana.

"-lan. Ah sial! Hyukkie! Kau sih pake ngajak-ngajak orang aneh itu juga!"

"Tapi kan dia luka Min!" Huh! Baru masuk sudah diomelin pakai alasan tidak jelas!

"Tapi dia sebenarnya-"

"_Berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya tanpa ijin, kaki kananmu patah Lee Sungmin."_

"Nggak jadi deh, nggak apa-apa"

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Maksudnya apaan sih? Nggak jelas banget. "Ya sudah kita jalan-jalan saja! Aku belum melihat keseluruhan gedung ini" kemudian Eunhyuk memeperkan tangannya yang basah ke rok nya, lalu kembali berjalan kearah gedung aula.

"Ish, lap pake sapu tangan dong jorok!"

"Biarin ah! Kan praktis!"

.

.

_Searching for a Pure Love_

.

.

BRAK

"Uwoh! Santai bro! Kau baru saja menghancurkan levelku!"

"Diam kau iblis! Aku capek!"

"Tumben kau capek Hae" ujar seseorang yang berpenampilan sama dengan Lee Donghae, namun ia menata rambutnya sangat rapih dan membelah poninya menjadi dua sehingga terlihat sangat culun.

"Omo! Hae! Kau terluka?" pekik seorang yeoja yang sama culunnya dengan yang lain.

"Siapa lagi yang kau lawan? Sekuat apa mereka?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara baritone merdu khas miliknya.

"Hei! Bisakah kalian tenang? Donghae tidak bisa menjawab kalau kalian memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi" ujar seorang namja berbadan bulat. Satu-satunya –ehem- salah satu namja yang tidak berpakaian 'unik' seperti yang lain.

"Mereka hanya anak lemah yang sok kuat! Sudahlah jangan dibahas! Ah iya, bolehkah aku melepas image aneh ini sekarang?" tanya Donghae. Iya harap mereka menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tidak. Kita masih di lingkungan sekolah"

Donghae mendesah kecewa. "Tapi aku sudah nggak betah!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin memulainya? Lihatlah! Siwon saja sudah mendapatkannya!"

"Hah, terserah. Oh iya, apa kau tau ada seorang murid baru Zhoumi?"

"Huh? Yang namanya Lee Hyukjae itu? Henry bilang ia sangat manis"

"Ya, ia memang manis." Donghae menyeringai lebar.

"Dan sepertinya ia menarik" lanjutnya. Seakan-akan ada yang ia rencanakan. Bahkan teman-temannya sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kenal saja belum, tapi sudah bisa mengucapkan kata 'menarik'.

'_Lee Hyukjae, i'll make you mine'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hatchi!"

"Hyukkie, gwaenchanayo?"

"Gwaenchana. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Ayo lanjut. Di belakang aula ini ada panggung teater, mau lihat?"

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Terinspirasi dari Super Girl yang kutonton ulang. Daripada otak menampung imajinasi nggak jelas mending dituangkan saja kkkk~

Mianhae kalo gak jelas yah Q_Q CLA juga bingung ini cerita maksudnya apa #plak

Bisa dibilang chapter ini aneh dan membosankan, tapi CLA usahain chapter depan jauh lebih baik ._.v

Ide gila membuat CLA menciptakan geng yang isinya orang culun –hampir- semua.

Apakah ada kesalahan? Atau ada yang bingung? Silahkan ditanyakan.

Terakhir,

Mind to review? :D kalau ada makasih :D *nyodorin boneka nemo*


	2. Introduction & Another Life

"_MWO? ANDWAEEE! Hyukkie nggak mau pindah sekolah eomma!"_

_._

"_Hyukkie bakal tinggal di asrama"_

_._

"_Wajah baru? Lee Hyukjae eoh? Manis juga"_

_._

'_Jadi namanya Lee Donghae...'_

_._

"_Berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya tanpa ijinku, kaki kananmu patah Lee Sungmin"_

_._

'_Lee Hyukjae, i'll make you mine'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, Typos(kalo ada), dll**_

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUKKIE! BANGUN PEMALAS!"

"Apa sih eomma?" Eunhyuk kemudian bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap lebar.

"Aku bukan eomma mu bodoh! Cepat mandi, nanti kita bisa melewatkan waktu sarapan!" suruh Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Lagi enak-enaknya tidur dibangunin...

"Kutunggu 5 menit! Kalau kau belum selesai kutinggal!" lanjut Sungmin. Eunhyuk pun segera mengambil handuk dan seragamnya, lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak sampai 2 menit, Eunhyuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya mengetahui Eunhyuk sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Cepat sekali? Sudah keramas?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Sudah sikat gigi?"

Kembali Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dasi?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sarapan?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eh, loh? Apa? sarapan?" Eunhyuk menengokkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau orang ngomong itu di dengerin, bukan asal angguk dan ngaca terus! Ayo turun! Waktu sarapan tinggal 10 menit!" Dengan segera Eunhyuk menyisir rambutnya lalu mengambil buku-buku yang akan terpakai saat pelajaran nanti. Eunhyuk tidak mau mati tersedak makanan. Rasanya sangat tidak elit.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie~~~ jalan-jalan yuk!" teriak Sungmin dari depan pintu kelas Eunhyuk, membuat beberapa orang yang sedang tidur siang mendelik sebal.

"Tunggu sebentar! Henry-ah, aku duluan ne? Nanti aku pinjam catatanmu lagi ya!" Henry hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, lalu berjalan kearah luar kelas. Eunhyuk yang merasa diijinkan pergi langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Eh? Kau berteman dengan mochi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Nugu?"

"Henry lau. Dia kan pacar Zhoumi yang terkenal akan ketampanannya itu. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mau berteman dengan orang lain. Kecuali jika kau berteman dengan... gitu deh haha. Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang unik?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'_Siapa lagi Zhoumi?'_ batin Eunhyuk. "Mau!" jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Oke, let's go!"

.

.

.

.

"Min, ini apa?"

"Hmm? Tempat yang mau kutunjukkan. Wae?"

"K-kok rasanya kayak uji nyali?"

Ya. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sekarang tengah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat dua, tepat di sebelah gudang sekolah. Dari penampilan luarnya saja, gedung ini jauh lebih tak sedap dipandang dibandingkan gudang sekolah yang kumuh itu. Apalagi mengingat letak gedung dan gudang yang berada jauh dari letak gedung sekolah. Sekitar 50 meter mungkin?

"Apa tidak mengerikan? Bahkan tempat ini terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Lihat! Tinggi seluruh rumput liar ini bahkan melebihi tinggiku!" Satu hal lagi yang harus Eunhyuk tambahkan dalam catatan. Sekolah mewah bukan berarti serba terawat.

"Aish! Kau ini banyak protes! Sudah masuk saja!"

Sungmin segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi ragu-ragu dengan semangat. Dibukanya pintu yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Seakan-akan sedikit tiupan angin bisa menghancurkannya. Oke, itu lebay.

**Kriettt**

Lantai satu. Gelap. Hanya ada sedikit pencahayaan. Lantainya sangat kotor. Seperti tidak pernah disapu selama 3 tahun. Bahkan jejak sepatu Eunhyuk pun tercetak dengan jelasnya. Cat-cat ditembok pun lebih dari setengahnya terkelupas.

'_Aish... ini benar-benar uji nyali'_

Eunhyuk heran, kenapa Sungmin tetap semangat untuk melaju menuju lantai dua. Apalagi saat melewati tangga tadi. Suara 'Krek' benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk ngeri. Rasanya tangga itu akan jebol jika Eunhyuk melompat-lompat. Tapi Sungmin bilang, tangganya memang sedikit rusak, tapi sangat kokoh. Eunhyuk hanya menurut. Yang penting ia bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Eunhyuk merasa lega ketika Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar. Setidaknya ia tidak akan melewati jalanan yang menurutnya rapuh itu lebih jauh. Siapa tau semakin jauh ia berjalan, besok hanya tinggal nama.

Sungmin mendorong pintu itu dan...

WAH!

Jauh diluar dugaan Eunhyuk!

Isi ruangan itu keren sekali! Ruangan itu terlihat seperti perpustakaan canggih sekaligus klasik. Dimana ia bisa melihat beberapa barang elektronik, buku-buku, alat musik, dan alat lukis maupun kesenian terletak bertebaran dengan rapih dalam ruangan itu. Warna putih mengkilap yang mendominasi ruangan membuatnya seakan berada di masa depan.

Perlahan ia melangkah memasuki ruangan itu ditemani dengan Sungmin yang berjalan mendampinginya. Apa yang pertama kali ia temui disisi kiri-kanannya adalah rak-rak buku berwarna putih yang tingginya sekitar 2,5 meter dengan panjang sekitar 5 meter dan lebar sekitar 50 cm berjajar dengan rapinya. Dari tempat ia berdiri, ia bisa memperkirakan, rak-rak ini akan terus dijumpainya 30 meter kedepan. Terdengar membosankan memang, tapi itu semua tidak akan terjadi jika sudah melangkahkan kaki ke pertengahan ruangan.

Meskipun di pertengahan ruangan itu masih dikelilingi dengan rak-rak buku, tapi terdapat 2 sofa putih yang saling berhadapan dengan meja kaca yang menghalanginya serta berhiaskan karpet lonjong berbulu putih halus dibawahnya. Disisi dekat jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai putih, terdapat sebuah meja yang menyerupai meja pajangan gadget yang biasanya ia jumpai di toko-toko dalam mal. Di atas meja panjang itu terdapat DVD player lengkap dengan remote dan TV yang terpajang di dinding di belakangnya serta dua vas bunga putih tertata rapi di sisi kiri-kanan meja membuat semua orang merasa nyaman melihatnya.

Tapi itu semua belum selesai.

Jika terus melangkah melewati 3 rak buku lagi, terdapat grand piano putih dengan ukiran emas, biola putih dengan senar emas, gitar elektrik dan gitar akustik, drum, bass, cello, keyboard, flute, saxophone, mic, bahkan sampai harpa pun ada dan tertata mengelilingi grand piano disitu. Membuat setiap orang yang duduk di kursi piano itu merasa seperti sedang berada di tengah orkestra. Warna putih yang dominan dapat membuat orang-orang merasa tenang dan tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat full of music itu.

Kalau diperhatikan, di setiap sudut ruangan itu terdapat masing-masing 1 peralatan lukis, diikuti dengan lukisan-lukisan berbingkai putih yang dapat dijumpai setiap melangkah 4 meter tergantung di dinding ruangan. Ah. Sulit sekali untuk mendeskripsikan tempat ini dengan kata-kata.

"Sudah puas lihat-lihatnya Hyuk?" Suara Sungmin menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari kekagumannya. Tempat ini terlalu amazing menurut Eunhyuk. Tidak mungkin tidak ada orang yang terpana begitu memasuki ruangan ini apalagi untuk pertama kalinya.

"Di depan sana masih ada tempat yang harus dikunjungi. Kau mau jalan atau tinggal disini dulu?" lanjut Sungmin sembari menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk, bersiap-siap untuk mengajak Eunhyuk mengunjungi tempat lain.

"E-eum... boleh. Tapi kalau sempat kita kesini lagi oke?" Sepertinya Eunhyuk masih agak kurang rela meninggalkan tempat itu. Mana tau tempat yang berikutnya tidak se-mengagumkan tempat ini.

"Yah, ikuti saja kemana aku jalan terlebih dahulu" sahut Sungmin. Mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, itu berarti Sungmin sudah diijinkan untuk melangkah ke tempat selanjutnya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menyelusuri dunia perbukuan(?) sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu oleh Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk kembali terperangah. Ini tempat apaan lagi?

Ruangan ini memang tidak selebar tadi, tapi terdapat beberapa meja yang tertata saling berhadapan dengan karpet merah dari ujung ke ujung ruangan sebagai penghalangnya, layaknya menyambut orang yang akan berlalu di tengahnya. Di atas meja-meja itu terdapat barang-barang yang berbeda tiap mejanya, kecuali untuk setiap laptop 'Apple' yang ada terletak diatas meja. Di meja itu juga terpampang jelas siapa sang pemilik meja. Nama-nama pemilik meja terukir jelas di sudut kanan atas meja.

"Wow, seluruh meja ini ada pemiliknya?" tanya Eunhyuk kagum.

"Yap. Setiap orang yang bergabung akan memiliki tempat masing-masing." jawab Sungmin dengan semangat.

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri setiap meja yang ada. Meskipun ia terpana, ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak menyentuh barang-barang milik orang lain tanpa seijinnya. Di setiap meja itu, yang Eunhyuk lihat adalah barang-barangnya. Bukan laptopnya. Karena ia yakin disetiap meja terpampang jelas di depan mata suatu benda flat persegi panjang bergambarkan apel yang seperti digigit.

_Kim Kibum, yeoja._ Di atas mejanya tersusun buku-buku cerita dan pengetahuan serta CD drama lengkap dengan kertas skenarionya. Sepertinya orang ini menyukai akting dan buku.

_Kim Yesung, namja._ Partitur lagu berserakan diatas meja itu, membuat meja itu terkesan berantakan. Tapi... kenapa yang ada hanya not nya hanya 3 lembar sedangkan yang lain berisi lirik? Atau puisi? Atau tulisan? Entahlah.

_Cho Kyuhyun, namja._ Apaan ini? Diatas mejanya tertumpuk soal-soal matematika. Salah satu pelajaran yang membuat Eunhyuk ditimpuk penghapus papan tulis di sekolah lamanya karena frekuensi ketiduran yang berlebihan. Tapi Eunhyuk cukup lega begitu melihat PSP dan PS3 yang terletak di sebelah soal-soal itu. Setidaknya Eunhyuk tidak akan stres melewati meja itu.

_Choi Siwon, namja._ Huh? Alat olahraga ringan? Ditaruh diatas meja? Kenapa tidak di laci saja. Aneh. Pasti dia suka dengan olahraga!

_Shindong, namja._ Dari sekian banyak meja yang dilaluinya, menurutnya ini paling aneh. Yang ia lihat hanya bungkus keripik, keripik, dan keripik.

_Nari, yeoja._ Oke, menurut Eunhyuk ini paling ajaib. Tidak ada apa-apa diatas mejanya. Entah pemiliknya terlalu bersih, atau terlalu miskin, ia tidak tau itu.

_Zhoumi, namja._ Tapi di mejanya malah terpajang boneka? Koala pula? Tunggu. Boneka koala itu seperti memeluk segulung kertas.

"Itu partitur lagu. Zhoumi senang bernyanyi" sahut Sungmin saat melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti orang kebingungan. Mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, Eunhyuk hanya menggumamkan kata 'Oh' lalu melanjutkan melihat-lihat meja.

_Henry Lau, yeoja._ Tunggu. Henry Lau? Henry Lau teman sekelasnya? Ada sekotak mochi dan penggesek biola diatas mejanya.

"Itu meja teman sekelasmu, si mochi. Dia pemilik biola di ruang sebelumnya." jelas Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya kembali menggumamkan kata 'oh'. Jadi Henry juga tergabung dengan orang-orang ini. Eunhyuk lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

_Lee Sungmin, yeoja._ Tunggu. Lee Sungmin? Setahunya tidak ada yeoja lain bernama 'Lee Sungmin' di daftar murid sekolah itu.

"Min, kau juga tergabung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada agak terkejut. Sungmin sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Eunhyuk mencoba untuk tenang. Dia kan belum tau tergabung itu tergabung apaan, kenapa ia harus kaget?

"Ini meja terakhir!" seru Eunhyuk. Akhirnya kegiatannya akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Dan ia yakin Sungmin pasti akan mengajaknya lagi ke suatu tempat karena letak meja itu dekat dengan pintu selanjutnya.

_Lee Donghae, namja._ Di mejanya terletak macbook, 2 ipad, iphone, itouch, dan ipod classic. Benar-benar 'Apple Boy'. Eunhyuk berani bertaruh anak ini merupakan orang kaya.

"Min, ini Lee Donghae yang mana?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu. Tidak mungkin kan ini Lee Donghae si korban bully? Rasanya tidak cocok dan agak aneh.

"Yang mana? Yang di bully itu lah! Lee Donghae di sekolah ini hanya ada satu." jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Eunhyuk masih belum bisa percaya. Catatan baru, ekonomi tidak menilai penampilan seseorang.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu Lee Hyukjae. Simpan kekagetanmu untuk nanti" Sungmin kembali menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju ke pintu selanjutnya. Menurut ke-sok-tahu-an Sungmin, Eunhyuk sudah selesai lihat-lihat.

Dibukanya pintu selanjutnya dan...

Wow fantastic baby.

Jadi ini maksud Sungmin untuk menyimpan kekagetannya.

Ruangan berikutnya, ruangan dengan desain klasik, dimana lantainya terbuat dari kayu dan temboknya dipasangi dengan wallpaper batu-bata. Tidak seperti ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan ini di dominasi warna cokelat dan sedikit ke-oker-an.

Di tengah ruangan, terdapat 4 sofa yang mengelilingi satu meja. Satu-satunya benda yang mencolok di ruangan itu. Sisa perabotan lain diabaikannya. Menurutnya lebih penting untuk melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di ruangan klasik itu.

Penghuni ruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata mereka tertuju pada satu objek.

Eunhyuk

"Yo semuanya! Aku bawa orang baru!" seru Sungmin sambil menutup pintu ruangan itu, lalu menyeret Eunhyuk menuju orang-orang itu.

"Hyukkie-ah!" seru seseorang dari sana. Henry Lau. Yeoja berwajah tembem itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk Eunhyuk dengan pelukan hangat. "Welcome!" serunya.

Eunhyuk terpana. Lebih tepatnya agak syok. Sifat Henry benar-benar berubah 180 derajat, membuatnya tidak yakin kalau yeoja itu adalah Henry.

"Henry-ah! Lepas pelukanmu! Kau membuatnya sesak" seru salah satu namja berambut merah yang sedang terduduk di sofa sana.

"Huuu alasan! Bilang aja cemburu Henry peluk-peluk orang" sahut seorang namja berkacamata tebal dengan poni ikal yang acak-acakan semata seperti tidak pernah disisir disana.

"Biarin, daripada nggak punya orang buat di cemburuin kayak kamu" sahut namja berambut merah itu tak mau kalah.

Dua orang yeoja berdiri menghampiri Eunhyuk dan berjabat tangan dengannya, membuat Henry mau tidak mau harus melepaskan pelukannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Nari imnida. Tunangan Shindong" ujar seorang yeoja manis sekaligus dewasa sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, Kim Kibum imnida! Pacar Choi Siwon!" seru seorang yeoja berkacamata tebal dengan poni dijepit kesisi kirinya dan rambut dikepang dua kiri-kanan sambil menjabat tangan Eunhyuk dan mengeluarkan killer smile-nya.

"Annyeong, Lee Hyukjae imnida." balas Eunhyuk sekenanya. Seketika seisi ruangan itu, kecuali Sungmin dan Henry, heboh.

Kata-kata 'Oh, jadi itu Lee Hyukjae' tersebut kemana-mana.

"Ternyata benar kata Henry, kau manis. Zhoumi imnida."

'_Oh, jadi itu Zhoumi yang katanya tampan itu... berarti dia pacar Henry.'_

Dua kalimat perkenalan dari seorang namja berambut merah cukup membuat telinga Henry panas. Dengan segera Henry menghampiri namja yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum itu, duduk di sebelahnya, dan menarik kedua pipinya.

"Ihh! Maksud Mimi manis itu apa?" oceh Henry sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kyeoptaaaa~

Zhoumi melepaskan cubitan penuh sayang pacarnya itu, lalu terkekeh pelan. Diusapnya rambut pacarnya itu dengan penuh sayang. Lalu kemudian, ia menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Mochi cemburu ya? Kan kamu yang bilang dia manis, baby. Bagi gege, kamu jauh lebih manis kok. Lebih manis daripada persediaan madu ku yang ada di rumah."

"Cih, gombal gagal." sahut seorang namja berkacamata berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi mata. Benar-benar menutupi mata. Tidak seperti Lee Donghae yang matanya masih terlihat sangat samar. Entah bagaimana cara namja itu melihat jalan.

"Tau deh yang belum punya pacar" ledek Zhoumi.

Namja itu mendengus kesal. Tak terima dengan ledekan tiang listrik itu.

"Terserah"

"Dia Kim Yesung. Orangnya memang agak cuek kalau baru kenal orang lain." jelas Nari. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kalau yang poninya terbelah tengah dan berkacamata dan sedang tidur itu namanya Choi Siwon, yang berbadan bulat disana itu Shindong, yang berkacamata dan rambutnya kayak orang tidak pernah nyisir itu namanya Cho Kyuhyun, yang tidur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan koran itu namanya Lee Donghae." lanjut Nari.

"Ah, kalau Lee Donghae aku tau."

"Oh, kalau begitu... bergabung dengan kami?"

"Bergabung?"

"Ya, setiap saat berkumpul bersama seperti ini."

"Oke. Sepertinya asik!"

Memang sepertinya asik. Apalagi saat Eunhyuk menyadari lebih dari setengah mereka berpakaian 'unik'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaa aku tidak menyangka di tempat yang menakutkan seperti istirahat tadi ternyata ada yang tak terduga!"

"Tapi itu kelebihannya. Tidak akan ada yang berani memasuki gedung itu bukan?"

"Yap. Begitulah! Ah iya! Min, kenapa tadi kau sama Kyuhyun berantem terus? Bukankah kalian semua berteman baik?"

Sungmin membeku di tempat. Dengan segera ia membelakangi Eunhyuk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Tidak apa-apa kok! Habis dia menyebalkan!"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya imut. Aneh. Kenapa menjawab begitu saja perlu membalikkan badan?

"Ehm... aku tidur dulu ya Hyukkie! Ngantuk nih!" Sungmin menguap lebar –dibuat-buat- lalu pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk selanjutnya. Setelah ia rasa Eunhyuk bosan dan tertidur, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap tempat tidur Eunhyuk dan berbisik pelan.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukai Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie~~ jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Kemana?"

"Ada deh! Ikut aja!"

Seperti biasa, Sungmin menarik tangan Eunhyuk kemanapun dia mau. Sekarang memang sedang liburan akhir tahun, jadi asrama memperbolehkan murid-murid kemana saja sesuka mereka asal mereka kembali sebelum tengah malam.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk berniat untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan Ryeowook liburan ini, sayang yeoja manis itu sedang liburan bersama keluarganya, jadi Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya tercinta.

"Kita sampai! Ayo masuk!"

Huh? Club? Di malam begini? Di dalam gang? Bukankah biasanya club seperti ini tidak pantas untuk anak dibawah umur? Atau jangan-jangan ini seperti 'goovey goober' di film spongebob?

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Eunhyuk, Sungmin langsung menariknya ke dalam club itu dan berjalan santai menuju meja bar.

"Min, bukankah anak dibawah umur seperti kita tidak boleh ke tempat ini?"

"Aku kenal pemilik tempat ini. Dan lagipula, temanku juga banyak yang sering kesini setiap libur atau sabtu-minggu."

"Uhm... apa kau akan memesan minuman seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu sambil menunjuk wine yang terjajar rapi di rak belakang meja bar.

"Ohoho tentu saja tidak. Aku cukup tau diri kok! Ah! Yo! Kibum-ah!"

Kibum?

"Wuah, tumben sekali kau datang kesini Min!" jawab yeoja cantik itu, lalu tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk.

Senyum itu...

"Bummie? Iya kan? Senyum kalian berdua mirip!" sembur Eunhyuk.

Kibum menatap Eunhyuk kebingungan, lalu tatapannya beralih kepada Sungmin. "Kau belum memberitahunya?"

"Loh, bukankah kalian yang mau main rahasia-rahasiaan?" tanya Sungmin balik, "Hei, pacarmu sudah datang tuh!" lanjutnya. Dengan segera Kibum menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang namja tampan dengan bentuk tubuh yang tercetak jelas di kaos nya tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Miss me baby?" Namja itu segera melebarkan tangannya, seakan meminta yeojachingunya untuk menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Saking semangatnya ia tidak menyadari kalau tangan kirinya menghantam wajah seorang namja tampan di belakang sana.

"Ish! Tanganmu mengenai wajah tampanku Siwon br*ngsek!"

Siwon? Choi Siwon?

"Tolong ya, ucapannya dijaga, iblis. Dan satu hal lagi, namaku Andrew Choi." sahut Siwon agak tidak terima. Namja yang dikatai iblis itu mendecih kesal.

Iblis? Yang dijuluki iblis kan Kyuhyun. Ada iblis lain lagi memangnya?

Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil di depannya terkekeh pelan. Tanpa ragu lagi ia memeluk namja bernama Siwon itu dengan manja. "I miss you baby"

"Dasar. Padahal baru kemarin ketemu!"

"Ngaku aja kalau iri Kim- ARGH! Sial! Nggak usah menendang kakiku juga pabbo!" Namja tampan beraura gelap itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat kaki Siwon yang menderita berkat dirinya.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida." Namja tampan itu menghampiri Eunhyuk, lalu memberikan gadis manis itu sekuntum bunga mawar yang sedari tadi disimpannya di balik punggungnya. Lebih tepatnya ia ambil dari salah satu vas bunga terdekat tepat saat ia melihat keberadaan Eunhyuk. "Nice to meet you, sweety."

Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menerima mawar itu. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah diperlakukan namja sampai seperti itu. "T-thank you"

Namja itu tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bar tepat di sebelah kiri Eunhyuk dan memainkan iphone-nya.

Eunhyuk sendiri masih menunduk sambil memandang bunga mawar yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Pikirannya masih tidak dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Ia membutuhkan jawaban.

"Ehem. Hyukkie-ah, kau melamunkan apa?" Sadar ada yang memanggilnya Eunhyuk langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Henry.

"Loh, Henry? Sejak kapan?" Henry menghela nafas. "Sejak dua makhluk itu berpelukan dan kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku." tunjuknya kearah Siwon dan Kibum yang sedari tadi berpelukan layaknya teletubies tidak bertemu 10 hari. Eunhyuk hanya nyengir-nyengir bersalah.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak sadar Sungmin tidak ada di sebelahmu" lanjutnya. Seketika Eunhyuk teringat pada Sungmin dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kursi kanannya. Sungmin hilang.

"Tenang, baby, anak itu hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar." Eunhyuk bergidik geli. Terpaan angin yang hangat membelai telinga kirinya. Seseorang membisikkan kata-kata tepat di telinga kirinya, lalu menggigit kecil daun telinganya. Bukan, orang itu bukan Jongwoon. Orang itu, Aiden Lee.

Eunhyuk yang merasa wajahnya semakin memanas, segera menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegangi daun telinga yang digigit oleh namja itu. Ia butuh Sungmin untuk menjelaskan ini semua secepatnya.

Tepat sekali, saat Eunhyuk membutuhkannya, Sungmin kembali dari toilet, duduk di sisi kanan Eunhyuk, dan...

"Wuah! Tumben sekali seorang Lee D—GYAAA! Sialan! Kalau garpu itu melayang ke wajah manisku gimana?!" Yang melempar garpu senyum tanpa berdosa. Di dekatkannya bibirnya ke daun telinga kiri Sungmin, dan...

"Ingat ancamanku waktu itu Lee Sungmin?"

Benar-benar bisikan maut yang dapat membuat seorang Lee Sungmin membungkam mulutnya. Dengan segera namja itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin dan kembali duduk di posisi awalnya.

"Ehm... Minnie, bisa jelaskan siapa saja mereka ini? Untuk Henry, Zhoumi, Shindong, sama Nari yang di belakang sana aku tau tapi..." Eunhyuk menatap satu persatu 'orang asing' itu dengan ragu, "Mereka temanmu?"

"Kau tidak kenal dengan Bummie?"

"Kenal, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin kalau..." Eunhyuk kembali menatap mereka ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Itu Kibum, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun yang selalu bersama kita di sekolah. Itu penampilan asli mereka."

"Aish, kenapa kau memberitahu nama asliku kelinci jelek! Sudah kubliang, panggil aku Marcus Cho!" ledek namja bernama Kyuhyun itu kesal.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal, "Tadi Siwon sudah mengataimu 'iblis', sinting. Memangnya kau kira siapa lagi yang dijuluki iblis di dunia ini? Marcus Cho itu terlalu bagus untukmu!"

Sepertinya Eunhyuk mulai ngeh. Jadi, mereka bertiga itu sebenarnya tampan, dan kalau di sekolah mereka berbeda. Mereka bersahabat tidak hanya di dalam sekolah saja, tapi diluar juga. Tapi kemana Yesung dan Donghae? Tapi sepertinya menanyakan keberadaan mereka tidak penting juga. Sahabat kan tidak harus ngikut kemana-mana.

"Eum... kalau namja di sebelahku siapa Min?" Eunhyuk melirik namja yang telah memberinya bunga mawar tadi.

"Oh itu Kim-"

"Kim Jongwoon. Bukankah tadi aku sudah memberi tahu namaku sweety?" sela Jongwoon cepat sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Hei! Yang ditanya kan Sungmin, bukan si Jongwoon itu! Dan satu hal yang Sungmin tangkap, Kim Jongwoon masih aman.

"Kalau namja mesum itu siapa Min?" tunjuknya cepat kearah wajah namja yang duduk di belakang meja bar. Jujur, Eunhyuk masih kesal dengan perlakuan namja tadi yang menurutnya kelewat batas. Sungmin nyaris keselek ludah sendiri. Dalam hati, Sungmin ketawa sengakak-ngakaknya.

"Hati-hati dengan namja itu Hyukkie-ah! Bisa-bisa jiwa sucimu dikotori sama dia. Ahaha. Namanya Lee- Aiden Lee! Yap! Itu namanya! Dia pemilik club ini." _'Fiuh... Nyaris keceplosan lagi'_ batin Sungmin lega. Ia tidak mau kakinya menyentuh pisau bedah terlalu dini. Membayangkannya saja ia bergidik ngeri.

Mendengar julukan yang Eunhyuk berikan padanya, namja bernama Aiden Lee itu segera menarik tangan yang digunakan Eunhyuk untuk menunjuk dirinya dengan tangan kirinya hingga bisa dirasakannya jari telunjuk Eunhyuk yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Sementara itu tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan kiri Eunhyuk agar yeoja itu tidak bisa memberontak.

"Mesum eoh?" Namja itu menjilat jari telunjuk Eunhyuk lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mempermainkannya, membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah dan entah mengapa badannya terasa agak lemas.

"e-eungh..."

Hanya dengan hal seperti ini saja Eunhyuk dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ingin sekali Eunhyuk menarik tangan kanannya itu, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kekuatannya hilang entah kemana.

Setelah entah berapa lama, namja itu berhenti mengerjainya. Melihat ada kesempatan, Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan kanannya dari cengkraman(?) Aiden Lee. Bukan Aiden Lee namanya kalau ia mengalah secepat itu. Tangannya yang baru saja menganggur itu ia gunakan untuk mengangkat(?) dagu Eunhyuk, membuat tatapan mata mereka sejajar, dan memastikan Eunhyuk menatapnya tepat di manik matanya. Ia menyeringai. Membuat Eunhyuk agak takut dan berpikir sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Mau kuperlihatkan bagaimana mesum yang sesungguhnya?"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghampiri Jongwoon yang menulikan telinganya agar tidak mendengar percakapan antara duo makhluk beda spesies itu. "Hei, Yesung. Kenapa kita malah menjadi tiang lampu disini? Siwon dan Kibum sedari tadi berpelukan tidak ada habisnya. Shindong, Nari, Zhoumi, dan Henry berdansa dan joget-joget nggak jelas di tengah lautan manusia itu. Aku heran, apa mereka tidak pengap?"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Jongwoon disini. Aku ingin menyimpan identitasku lebih lama. Lebih baik kita ngobrol saja disini. Aku ingin menunggu Aiden. Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi diantara dua orang di sebelahku itu."

"Jadi?"

Jongwoon mengendikkan bahunya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Jongwoon yang kosong. Well, jauh lebih baik daripada duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk dan melihat pemandangan menuju mesum yang dibuat oleh temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Kenapa. Terkesan. Jadi. Pelajaran. Mesum? *banting mouse*#apasih

Ini romance kok rasanya gagal ya? Ada yang bosan?

CLA jadi ragu ini school life *facepalm*

Kemaren itu banyak yang nanyain tentang liburannya. Maksud CLA bukan liburannya setahun, itu mah nggak usah sekolah sekalian –v-

Itu kayak semacam liburan kenaikan kelas gitu ya, jadi ceritanya pas hyukkie di daftarin di sekolah yang sekarang, hyukkie kayak masih kelas 2 gitu. Naik ke kelas 3 ngerti gak? Gak ngerti ya sudahlah *nangis dipojokan*

**kyukyu**: sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**minmi arakida**: iya tuh, Hae kejam xD ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: biar tau mana yang sukanya tulus sama bohongan :D *ups* *keceplosan* Sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Aiyu Kie**: iya Hyukkie cewe ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Mollayo**: yah, semacam gitulah :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: mereka itu sebenarnya... ah nanti jadi bocor ceritanya, di chap-chap selanjutnya CLA pasti nyindir kok mereka itu siapa xD baca aja *dilempar cumi* Sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**haena**: ini udah apdet, meski gak kilat sih *nangis bareng Heebum* Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Andhisa Joyers**: haha, CLA udah kasih warning GS nya loh :D Gomawo reviewnya :D

**asa**: Sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: biar dapet... *lirik judul* cinta sejati mungkin? Last songnya udah lanjut loh, liat apdetan minggu lalu gak? Wkwk. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**lee gyraaa**: CLA gak bilang itu kyuppa loh ._. itu wonppa xD kyuppa mah ikal kucel xD #disirembensin# gomawo reviewnya :D

**SuYeollie**: sudah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**Guest**: err.. itu bukan satu tahun, diatas CLA sudah jelasin ^^ kayak liburan kenaikan kelas gitu. Dari kelas 2 ke 3. Kalau liburannya satu tahun mah gak usah sekolah sekalian xD /eh? Gomawo reviewnya :D

**SsungMine**: mereka pura-pura dong. Hae sempet mengucapkan satu kalimat mencurigakan loh haha. Iya, uke itu yeoja, seme itu namja :D pembagian pov? Liat nanti ya, CLA juga belum kepikiran tentang itu :D Mian gak bisa kilat Q_Q tapi ini sudah lanjut loh ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: bukaaannnnn. Itu pas lagi liburan kenaikan kelas 2 ke 3 loh. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**ressijewelll**: sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**viiaRyeosom**: wook pasti muncul kok! Tenang aja! CLA bakal bikin semua couple suju bersatu! #apasih# asal-usul geng cupu itu bakal dikasih tau kok ;D Sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nannaa**: iya ya hahaha :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**Arit291**: udah apdet nih, yah meskipun gak bisa asap sih Q_Q gomawo reviewnya :D

**umi. julianti. 9**: ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**anggisujuelf**: mianhae gak bisa apdet kilat *nangis bareng hyukkie* ini udah apdet xD gomawo reviewnya :D

**kikihanni**: nggak sih, nggak kayak bodyguard juga, tingkah laku min itu kadang-kadang emang agak... gitu deh wkwk. Ketemu dong! Pasti ketemu! xD ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, maupun **readers**!

Semoga fic ini pada suka :'D

See you~


	3. The Missing First Kiss

"_Henry-ah! Lepas pelukanmu! Kau membuatnya sesak" _

_._

"_Biarin, daripada nggak punya orang buat di cemburuin kayak kamu" _

_._

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Nari imnida. Tunangan Shindong"_

_._

"_Annyeong, Kim Kibum imnida! Pacar Choi Siwon!"_

_._

"_Ternyata benar kata Henry, kau manis. Zhoumi imnida."_

_._

"_Min, kenapa tadi kau sama Kyuhyun berantem terus?"_

_._

"_Sebenarnya, aku menyukai Kyuhyun..."_

_._

_Huh? Club? Di malam begini?_

_._

"_Kalau namja mesum itu siapa Min?"_

_._

"_Mau kuperlihatkan bagaimana mesum yang sesungguhnya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T+(?)**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(kalo ada), dll**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kuperlihatkan bagaimana mesum yang sesungguhnya?"

"E-eh? S- Eumph!" Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Aiden sudah terlebih dahulu meraih kasar tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk mendekat, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk.

Pada awalnya, ciuman itu hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir dengan bibir. Lama-kelamaan, Eunhyuk merasakan lawan ciumannya mulai memagut bibirnya. Eunhyuk yang masih belum sadar dari rasa kagetnya tetap membatu, apalagi memberontak maupun membalas ciumannya. _'I-ini pasti mimpi!'_

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, kini seseorang tengah menjilat bibirnya. Bohong sih, kalau Eunhyuk tidak sadar. Karena berkat benda lunak itu, Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya.

Eunhyuk yang sepertinya mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan namja di depannya selanjutnya, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau namja itu melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Menurutnya, lama-kelamaan namja itu akan menyerah.

Tapi dugaan Eunhyuk sepertinya salah.

Namja itu malah semakin semangat untuk mengerjai Eunhyuk lebih jauh.

Merasa Eunhyuk tidak akan memberikannya celah semudah itu, tangan kanannya yang bebas masuk ke dalam baju Eunhyuk dan menelusuri punggungnya, membuat Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi aneh (atau geli?) dan tanpa sengaja membuka sedikit mulutnya. Aiden yang merasa ada peluang, segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Eunhyuk, menelusuri setiap incinya, lalu kemudian mengajak bergulat benda tak bertulang di dalamnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Eunhyuk perlahan mulai membalas apa yang Aiden lakukan kepadanya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia tidak tau. Rasanya ciuman itu merupakan candu untuknya. Ternyata, begini rasanya ciuman...

Aiden yang sudah tidak merasakan pemberontakan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk, melonggarkan cengkramannya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya *mau sedalem apa oppa?*

Entah karena mulai kekurangan oksigen atau ada malaikat yang telah berbaik hati membisikkan sesuatu dalam batinnya, Eunhyuk mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia bukan yeoja murahan. Ia bukan yeoja yang bisa sembarang 'disentuh' orang lain. Ia datang kesini bukan untuk mencari pasangan. Ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada orang yang tepat.

Eunhyuk kemudian memberontak sekuat yang ia bisa, karena sedari tadi ia merasa lemas. Tangan kanan Aiden yang sedari tadi merayap di punggung Eunhyuk, ditariknya dengan paksa. Untuk yang satu itu memang berhasil, tapi bagaimana dengan Aiden yang tidak mau melepas ciumannya dan malah menahan tengkuk Eunhyuk agar ciumannya tidak terlepas?

"L-lepashh..! Hen- eumph... henthi... khan!"

Memohon pun tak akan ada gunanya. Aiden sudah menulikan pendengarannya.

"Eumph...hah...nam..ja...hah... messsumhhh... lephh.. pash...!"

Setelah Aiden rasa Eunhyuk sudah nyaris kehabisan oksigen, ia dengan segera melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka berdua mencoba untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Semampu yang mereka bisa. Satu tangan Aiden digunakan untuk merangkul(?) pinggang Eunhyuk, menahan yeoja itu agar tidak terjatuh. Karena jujur, yeoja itu nyaris jatuh karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan gravitasi tubuhnya lagi. Tenaganya benar-benar hilang entah kemana.

Setelah keadaan jauh lebih membaik dan sepertinya kekuatan(?) Eunhyuk mulai pulih, namja bernama Aiden Lee itu menyeringai, lalu mendekati telinga Eunhyuk, dan membisikkan sepatah kalimat yang membuat Eunhyuk naik darah.

"Itu baru permulaan baby. Mau lanjut ke tahap berikutnya? Mungkin aku bisa memakai salah satu ruangan kosong untuk kita berdua~"

**PLAK**

Semua mata menoleh kearah sumber suara. Bohong deh, hanya Jongwoon dan Sungmin saja.

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku kau tau?!" ucap Eunhyuk lirih, yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Aiden.

"Tapi sepertinya tadi ada yang membalas ciumanku" sahut Aiden. Membuat wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat merah, semakin memerah. Karena malu atau marah mungkin?

**PLAK**

Kali ini Aiden benar-benar diam. Ini yang pertama kalinya ia ditampar, apalagi yeoja itu menamparnya dua kali, berturut-turut.

"K-kau yang memaksa!" balas Eunhyuk tidak terima. Memang, ia tidak mau menerima ataupun mengingat kenyataan kalau ia memang membalas ciuman Aiden. Entah karena reflek, nafsu, atau terbawa suasana.

"Min, ayo pulang! Aku mau membereskan buku pelajaran di kamarku!" ujar Eunhyuk beralasan, sambil menarik tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan tampar-menampar ala film-film yang pernah ditontonnya. Tidak mau membuat suasana hati Eunhyuk semakin kacau, dengan segera Sungmin mengikuti Eunhyuk, yang menarik tangannya dan entah melewati jalan apa.

Aiden sedari tadi membatu dengan tato merah bercapkan telapak tangan di pipi kirinya. Ouch, itu sakit. Siapa sangka ternyata Eunhyuk lumayan bertenaga badak.

"Bagaimana rasanya ditolak dan ditampar dua kali oleh seorang yeoja untuk pertama kalinya?"

Aiden menoleh kearah sumber suara. Jongwoon. Tengah berdiri di depannya, dengan seluruh teman-temannya yang sekarang tengah berjejeran rapih sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan tak menentu.

"Lumayanlah" jawab Aiden sekenanya.

"Ditampar?" tanya Zhoumi meyakinkan.

Aiden menyeringai, "Karena itu, _she's interesting_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya tak menentu. Tatapan matanya yang terlihat hampa terus menatap jalan raya tanpa bosan. Tak jarang pula ia menabrak orang-orang yang dilaluinya, membuat Sungmin harus meminta maaf kepada setiap orang yang ditabraknya.

**BRUK**

"Ah, maafkan teman saya. Batinnya sedang sedikit terguncang, mohon pengertiannya, terima kasih."

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk menabrak orang yang dilaluinya, membuat Sungmin harus menahan tangan Eunhyuk sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi, dan harus menabrak orang lagi. Meminta maaf berkali-kali seperti itu capek tau!

"Hyukkie! Mau kemana sih? Asrama sudah lewat sekitar 15 menit yang lalu! Aish! Kau ini! Padahal kau yang mengajakku kembali!"

Dibaliknya badan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi membelakanginya, dan OH! Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat mata Eunhyuk yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks..."

Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari Eunhyuk, membuat Sungmin menjadi panik. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang yang melintasi mereka salah paham dan menganggap Sungmin jahat karena telah menangisi Eunhyuk? Atau mereka kira Sungmin sedang membully Eunhyuk? Oke, maaf, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Hyuk... Hyukkie... Kamu kenapa? Maafkan aku tadi sempat memarahimu ne? Sekarang kita kembali ke asrama yuk!" ajak Sungmin dengan lembut, sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk kembali ke asrama sementara Eunhyuk masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya sambil berjalan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang asrama, Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, lengkap dengan isakan tangisnya. Sungmin jadi semakin panik. Bagaimana kalau orang yang melalui mereka menganggap mereka penyuka sesama? Oh God, ia masih ingin mencintai Kyuhyun, meskipun hanya bertepuk setengah tangan. Atau bagaimana kalau bajunya basah karena ingus Eunhyuk yang meler, bukan air matanya?

"H-hyukkie, tahan dulu nangisnya, nanti di kamar kamu boleh nangis sepuasnya oke?" Dilepaskannya pelukan Eunhyuk perlahan, lalu ditariknya lagi tangan Eunhyuk menuju kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MinHyuk's room (Sungmin and Eunhyuk)

Eunhyuk masih saja menangis sepuasnya, membuat Sungmin yang sedari tadi menontonnya jengah. Ini sudah lewat satu jam, mau sampai kapan ia menangis? Sampai air matanya berwarna merah? Itu seram.

"Hyukkie, sebenarnya kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Sungmin tidak sabaran. Eunhyuk menoleh menatap Sungmin, lalu memeluknya erat.

"HUAAAA ciuman pertamaku hilang! Hiks. Padahal aku selama ini menyimpannya untuk orang yang kucintai, huaaaa~"

Sungmin mendorong Eunhyuk pelan, sampai Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menggosok(?) telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Hyukkie, kalau mau nangis itu, jangan teriak-teriak! Telingaku sakit nih!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Ha-habis hiks ciuman pertamaku... hiks.. huwaaaaaaa~~~"

Ya ampun, demi apa ia harus rela bergadang menunggui Eunhyuk menyelesaikan acara tangisannya padahal 3 hari lagi liburan selesai hanya karena ciuman pertama. Memang sih, ciuman pertama itu penting, dan pastinya akan sangat berkesan. Jika Sungmin menjadi Eunhyuk, mungkin ia juga akan menghajar orang itu, tapi tidak akan menangis histeris seperti Eunhyuk. Tapi kalau sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi? Apakah ia harus meminjam mesin waktu milik Doraemon untuk mengembalikan ciuman pertama sahabatnya?

"Sudahlah Hyuk, aku bisa mengajakmu lagi ke tempat itu, mana tau kau mau balas dendam. Sekarang tidurlah, 3 hari lagi kita harus masuk sekolah. Matamu itu harus diperbaiki."

Bukannya berhenti, Eunhyuk malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ hiks"

"GYAAAA! Hyukkie! Ingusnya meler kena bajuku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan kedalam ruang kelasnya dengan gontai. Sesampainya di kursi, ia membanting tasnya, lalu duduk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengumpat kesal. Henry yang sedari tadi menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bingung, mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Wajah Eunhyuk semakin mendung, umpatannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia benar-benar masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian _'the missing first kiss'_ itu.

"Ada namja mesum yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku" jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya, lalu kembali mengumpat kesal. Tak jarang ia menggambar hang man di mejanya lalu menuliskan nama 'Aiden Lee' dibawah gambar itu. Henry yang melihatnya, terkekeh. Jarang sekali Eunhyuk mau menampilkan sifatnya yang sangat kekanakan itu, yang bahkan melebihi sifat seorang anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Aiden Lee?" tebak Henry

Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu kali ini menggambar hang man yang tertusuk pedang dan menuliskan nama Aiden Lee dibawahnya.

Henry hanya menjawabnya dengan 'oh' karena sebenarnya ia sudah tau, tetapi tidak ingin terkesan sok tau. Yeoja berpipi chubby itu lalu mengambil penghapus untuk membantu Eunhyuk menghapus mejanya, karena sebentar lagi Kim Seongsaenim akan memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa?"

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Eunhyuk, yang sedari tadi melamun sambil memancarkan aura mendung.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak sadar kalau ada yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa? Biasanya kalau pulang sekolah kau sangat senang, tapi kenapa sekarang malah cemberut begitu? Tumben." kembali Donghae bertanya sambil menepuk pundak Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk tersadar.

"E-eh? Oh, itu... saat liburan kemarin ada namja mesum yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku, apalagi ia sempat meng-grepe-grepe punggunggku. Huft." gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, yang mungkin saja bisa mengundang serigala yang sedang lapar.

Donghae menegukkan ludah karena disuguhkan pemandangan yang menggoda di hadapannya, lalu tersenyum tanpa alasan –bagi Eunhyuk- yang membuat yeoja itu merasa Donghae mendadak gila. Karena takut Donghae gila beneran, ia mencubit lengan namja culun itu.

"Auw! Sakit tau!"

"Habisnya kamu senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu sih! Seram tau!"

Donghae kembali tersenyum mengingat Eunhyuk yang masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

'_Jadi dia masih belum bisa melupakannya?'_

"Tuh kan, mulai senyum tidak jelas lagi!" protes Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu terus nanti kucium loh" bisik Donghae pelan dan cepat, tapi samar-samar masih agak terdengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Bukannya Eunhyuk sengaja meminta Donghae mengulanginya, tapi karena memang apa yang diucapkan Donghae barusan tidak jelas.

"Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa." bohong Donghae

"Eum... Hae, kenapa kamu dan Yesung tidak bergabung bersama yang lain saat liburan kemarin?"

"Kemana?" tanya Donghae balik, pura-pura tidak tau.

"Eh, nggak deh, nggak jadi." jawab Eunhyuk. _'Mungkin Donghae dan Yesung memang tidak ingin ikut. Mereka berdua kan paling alim disini.'_

"Hei, masalah ciuman pertamamu tadi..." Donghae terlihat sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan... jika bertemu dengan orang itu lagi?" lanjutnya.

Dengan semangat Eunhyuk menjawab, "Tentu saja membalas dendam!"

"Dengan cara?"

Semangat Eunhyuk mendadak hilang. Ia terdiam. "Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Bahkan apa yang ingin kulakukan belum terpikirkan olehku. Aish! Pabboya Hyukjae!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Kalau gitu balas dendamnya tidak jadi dong?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek.

"Huft! Enak saja! Aku pasti bisa memikirkan rencana balas dendam seperti apa yang cocok untuk namja mesum itu!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan semangat berkobar, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih bingung mau membalas dendam seperti apa.

"Balas dendam apaan?"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh kearah sumber suara, yaitu di belakang mereka.

"B-bummie? Jangan mengagetkanku dong!" protes Eunhyuk sambil memukul tangan Kibum pelan.

"Hehehe. Habis sepertinya kalian serius banget sih. Mau main?"

"Main apa?"

"Kita main Harber saja. Untuk yang single, dia harus menjalankan hukumannya sendirian, tapi untuk yang sudah berpacaran, kalau pacarnya kena hukuman, dia juga harus menjalankan hukuman yang sama dengan pacarnya. Bagaimana?"

"Harber? Harus berani?" tanya Eunhyuk yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kibum. "Oke!"

"Oke, karena Eunhyuk setuju, jadi semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini harus ikutan!" seru Kibum. "Semuanya, membentuk lingkaran! Aku mau jadi yang pertama" lanjutnya.

Setelah semuanya duduk membentuk lingkaran tanpa penolakan (karena sejujurnya harber permainan favorit mereka), Kibum meraih pensil yang berada di tengah lingkaran dan memutarnya.

Pensil berhenti dan mengarah ke...

KYUHYUN!

"Woohoo! Sepertinya mengerjaimu asik bocah!" seru Kibum, lalu menunjuk kearah kotak makan yang ditaruh diatas meja, "Isi kotak itu adalah sayur yang sama sekali tidak kusentuh dari pagi, habiskan semuanya sekarang!"

Kyuhyun menegak ludahnya. Kalau tau disuruh begini, lebih baik dia tidak ikutan bermain tadi.

"Tidak boleh menawar?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes gagalnya, yang malah membuat Nari merasa mual.

"Jangan jadi pengecut bocah! Ayo makan!" suruh Kibum.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengambil kotak makan itu dan memakan isinya sampai habis sementara Sungmin dan Kibum tertawa nista dan nyaris keselek ludah sendiri. "Huahahaha! Mati kau iblis! Makanya jangan suka mengerjai orang!" ledek Sungmin.

"Diam kau! Rasanya seperti sedang diambang kematian tau!" seru Kyuhyun lebay.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau yang memutar Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun meraih pensil nista yang membuatnya merasakan penderitaan itu, lalu memutarnya. Pensil terhenti dan korbannya adalah...

SUNGMIN

"Huahahaha! Makanya jangan meledek orang labu busuk! Sekarang rasakan akibatnya! Aku mau kau berlutut di hadapanku dan mengatakan 'Maafkan kesalahanku Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang paling tampan dan baik hati, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi'!"

'_What? Yang seperti itu boleh?'_ batin Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun berdiri, lalu menantang Sungmin dengan bahasa isyarat. Sungmin, yang tidak mau kalah kepada Kyuhyun karena gengsi, terpaksa menurut.

"Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya kau memintaku begini iblis! Awas kau!"

Sungmin lalu berlutut dan melontarkan kalimat –yang menurutnya- nista itu.

"Maafkan kesalahanku Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang paling TAMPAN dan BAIK HATI, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi" ucap Sungmin dengan setengah hati, lalu kembali ke tempat ia duduk sambil mengumpat kesal sepanjang perjalanan sementara Kyuhyun kembali duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, yang selanjutnya..." Sungmin memutar pensil nista itu, dan pensil itu terhenti tepat kearah...

EUNHYUK

"Hah? Aku?"

"Kira-kira apa yang harus kusuruh ya?" ucap Sungmin sambil menyeringai kearah Eunhyuk yang tengah berpose seolah mengatakan 'Plis, jangan yang sulit-sulit'.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau mencium lawan jenis terdekatmu?" Eunhyuk terperangah. Setelah kehilangan ciuman pertamanya, sekarang harus mencium lawan jenis terdekatnya. Tega sekali Sungmin.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Hyukkie! Ini kan hanya permainan. Ayo! Lakukan! Di pipi doang juga boleh kok!" suruh Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke kanan, dimana terdapat satu-satunya namja –karena dikirinya itu Kibum- yang duduk paling dekat dengannya. Eunhyuk heran, mengapa namja di samping kanannya tenang-tenang saja.

"Uhm.. tidak apa-apa nih Hae?" tanyanya ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia MENCIUM orang lain selain orang tuanya.

"Inikan hanya permainan saja." jawab Donghae bijak(?)

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, lalu memandang semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu ragu-ragu. Akhirnya, dengan secepat kilat Eunhyuk memberanikan diri mencium pipi Donghae, lalu kembali ke posisinya(?) semula sambil menundukkan wajahnya, malu. Ia masih tidak percaya, ia bisa melakukannya dengan orang lain selain keluarganya.

Yah, ia akui, Donghae bisa terbilang sangat dekat dengannya, tapi bukankah semakin dekat seseorang, semakin malu juga ia ingin berbuat?

Sebenarnya, ia dengan Donghae terbilang dekat karena hanya mereka satu-satunya yang tidak pernah sibuk sendiri, malah terlihat seperti forever alone. Sibuk sendiri? Yap, lihat saja! Yang sudah memiliki kekasih mengumbar kemesraan kemana-mana. Kyumin kejar-kejaran layaknya kucing dan tikus, entah siapa yang mulai iseng duluan. Yesung? Sibuk menelepon seseorang yang DICURIGAI pacarnya. Tapi kalau ditanya, Yesung pasti akan mengelak. Jarang bagi Eunhyuk untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lain karena mereka terlalu 'sibuk' dan Eunhyuk tidak tega mengganggu mereka. Bohong. Sebenarnya ia juga agak malas sih, karena kalau yang sedang sibuk diajak bicara, pasti ujung-ujungnya tidak nyambung. Untungnya ada teman sesama(?) yang bisa diajak curhat. Dan jadilah Donghae korban curhat Eunhyuk setiap kali mereka berkumpul.

Oke, kembali ke topik awal.

"Yah... cepat sekali, aku tidak sempat memotretnya" Eunhyuk menoleh kearah sumber suara, Zhoumi, lalu mendeath-glarenya meskipun gagal dan malah terkesan sangat imut. _'Inget Mi, kamu masih punya pacar yang jauh lebih imut' _batin Zhoumi, mencegah adanya godaan yang masuk.

"Ayo lanjutkan! Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Sebentar lagi kita harus kembali ke asrama. Aku tidak mau terkena hukuman"suruh Shindong, menghentikan perang batin dan death-glare antara Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk. Zhoumi menghela nafas lega. _'Untung aku ingat masih memiliki yeojachingu yang imut. Aku berhutang padamu Shindong!'_

Eunhyuk meraih pensil itu, lalu memutarnya over power sampai-sampai nyaris terbang. Para yeoja terperangah sementara para namja melindungi kepala mereka, takut-takut pensilnya terbang mengenai wajah tamp- culun mereka.

"Woohoo! Bummie kena! Karena Bummie sudah memiliki namjachingu, berarti Siwon juga kena! Kalau begitu..." Eunhyuk berpikir sementara Siwon mengajak Kibum untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan agar tidak mendapatkan perintah macam-macam.

"Ah! Besok saat istirahat dan pulang kalian harus keluar dengan penampilan kalian di LUAR sekolah. Yang bukan culun itu loh"

Siwon dan Kibum tak bisa berkata-kata sementara yang lainnya hanya terdiam. Jika hal ini sampai terjadi, berarti mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk menjauh dari SiBum agar hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi, dan itu berarti mereka semua tidak akan bisa berkumpul nyaris seharian.

Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah keraguan dari seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu kebingungan. Apa perintah yang ia berikan terlalu sulit? Itukan perintah mudah.

"Emm... Apa perintahnya sulit? Mau kuganti?"

"Tidak usah Hyukkie. Peraturan mainnya, tidak boleh mengganti perintah karena kita harus berani" jawab Nari.

"Tapi kita semua harus siap menghadapi kehebohan besok" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Kehebohan besok? Maksudnya?" Eunhyuk masih tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya kehebohan besok? Memangnya saat mereka tidak menggunakan atribut uniknya Spiderman akan datang? Oke, sepertinya ini tidak nyambung.

"Hah, baiklah. Kami berdua akan melakukannya. Jangan kaget akan kehebohan besok Hyukkie. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau tidak menjadi korban." ujar Kibum sambil memperingati Eunhyuk.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam dalam lamunannya. Otaknya kembali memutar ulang perkataan janggal Siwon tadi pagi. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih? Sampai-sampai mereka harus hati-hati?

'_Huh... sebenarnya anak itu menyuruh kita berhati-hati kenapa sih? Seperti dirinya orang terkenal saja.'_

"Hei Hyuk! Lihat!"

Bisikan Henry yang sangat halus dan nyaris tak terdengar menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya. Matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Henry. Lorong kelas. Itu Siwon dan Kibum kan?

"Hei! Bukankah itu si jenius Kim Kibum?" seru seorang siswa, membuat yang lainnya menoleh.

"Astaga! Ini yang pertama kalinya aku melihatnya mengunjungi sekolah ini lagi! Mimpi apa ini?" sambung siswa lainnya.

"Hei, namja yang disebelahnya tampan sekali! Rasanya wajah itu familiar!"

"Apa ia pacarnya?"

"Aku sering sekali berkunjung ke perpustakaan milik keluarganya tapi tidak menemukannya."

"Yah, wajar saja sih, perpustakaan itu kan yang terlengkap di Seoul. Mana mau dia sering tampil di depan umum?"

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menguping, menoleh kearah Henry dan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kibum anak dari pemilik perpustakaan ternama itu?" bisiknya pelan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan Henry. Eunhyuk memasang wajah tak percaya. Meskipun telah berbulan-bulan menjadi teman seorang Kim Kibum, tetap saja ia tidak tau akan hal itu.

"Apa maksud mereka pertama kalinya Bummie berkunjung lagi? Bukankah ia berada disini sejak lama?" bisik Eunhyuk lagi. "Nanti saja kujelaskan. Kalau mereka sudah keluar semua" jawab Henry.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah namja itu anak pemilik Hyundai Dept Store kan? Andrew Choi? Uwahhh! Aku tak menyangka kalau aku bisa melihatnya langsung!" jerit seorang yeoja di ujung kelas. Eunhyuk kembali mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah! Kali ini pasti aku bisa dekat dengan Kibum! Kim Kibum, tunggu aku!" teriak namja lain yang kemudian berlari keluar kelas, diikuti dengan murid-murid sekelas, terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Henry. Sukses membuat Sibum panik karena diteriaki mendadak. Kok boleh? Tentu saja! Ini kan sedang istirahat!

Henry hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Norak sekali"

"Jadi, Siwon itu anak pemilik Hyundai Dept Store?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Yah, seperti yang kau dengar" jawab Henry, "Tentang masalah keberadaan mereka di sekolah ini, kau lupa mereka selalu berdandan aneh seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya."

Eunhyuk menengok kearah jendela, dimana ia bisa melihat kehebohan yang sedang berlangsung. "Aigoo ada yang jatuh dari tangga!" jerit Eunhyuk.

"Itulah yang dimaksud Siwon hati-hati Hyukkie-ah. Sebelum Kibum mengganti penampilannya, ia sangat terkenal disini. Apalagi hari ini seorang Andrew Choi datang ke sekolah."

"Henry, temani aku menolongnya ya?"

"Ani! Jangan menolongnya! Bahaya! Pasti akan ada guru yang menolongnya kok!" seru Henry, menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak bertindak gegabah lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Sekali kubilang tidak, tetap tidak Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk menciut. Masalahnya kalau Henry sudah serius, ia bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"I-iya deh. Tapi temani aku ke kantin ya!" Disaat seperti ini, Eunhyuk masih bisa mementingkan isi perutnya. Daebak.

"Malas ah! Pergi sendiri saja! Tapi jangan penuhi UKS sekolah dan membuatku khawatir"

Eunhyuk terdiam. "Kau tidak takut aku tiba-tiba kabur ke kerumunan itu Henry-ah?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menghubungimu setiap saat. Awas saja sampai ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Kupastikan kau tunduk di tangan 'Aiden Lee' Hyukkie-ah!"

Aih, diluar dugaan, temannya yang menggemaskan satu ini sangat pintar mengancam.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya sebal saat memberikan ancaman yang diberikan Henry kepadanya, "Uh, ya sudah! Aku pergi dulu!" ucapnya sambil keluar ruangan kelas.

"Semoga dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padamu!" teriak Henry dari dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata keberadaan 'Siwon' dan 'Kibum' berguna juga! Aku tidak perlu mengantri makanan!"

Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari kantin sambil meminum susu stroberi yang telah dibelinya tadi. Ia berjalan dengan bahagianya, sampai matanya menangkap sepasang manusia yang sepertinya ia kenali.

"Siwon? Bummie?"

Siwon dan Kibum langsung menoleh kebelakang. "Hyukkie? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. "Ya ampun, aku lapar. Masa tidak boleh?"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Perlahan, suara pijakan kaki yang sangat banyak mulai terdengar ditelinga. Oh jangan lupakan dengan suara ribut yang dihasilkan oleh orang-orang norak diluar sana. Semakin lama, suaranya terdengar semakin keras, dan Siwon yakin, sebentar lagi aksi kejar-mengejar akan kembali dimulai.

"Hyukkie ikut kami!" suruh Kibum, sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang menganggur, lalu berlarian bersama Siwon.

"ANDREW CHOI! KIM KIBUM! TUNGGU KAMI!"

Eunhyuk yang sedang berlari, sempat-sempatnya berdecak kagum. "Wow, fans kalian ternyata ganas juga."

"Diamlah, kita harus berlari sejauh-jauhnya!" seru Kibum.

Eunhyuk hanya menurut saja. Dibawa lari kemanapun ia tidak tau, yang pasti ia tau bahwa teman-temannya sedang mencoba melarikan diri, dan ia ikut menjadi korban penyeretan(?)

"Bummie, sebenarnya kita mau ke-"

**BRUK**

"AKH!"

"Hyukkie! Gwaenchanayo?" seru Siwon dan Kibum, begitu merasa tangan mereka ditarik. "Bisa berdiri?"

"Gwaenchana. Aku bis- auw!"

Siwon dan Kibum terlihat kalut. Pasalnya, mereka yakin kaki Eunhyuk terkilir. Berdiri pun sulit. Tapi kalau mereka terus-terusan diam, bisa jadi mereka malah terinjak-injak karena dikerumuni lautan manusia itu.

"Ah! Aku tau! Bagaimana kalau aku dan Siwon memutar jalan, sedangkan kau tetap disini Hyukkie-ah? Aku tak yakin Siwon bisa menggendongmu sambil berlarian." usul Kibum.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Aigoo! Mereka semakin dekat! Wonnie! Ayo putar arah! Mianhae Hyukkie, untuk sementara kami tidak bisa menolongmu! Semoga ada yang menolongmu!" seru Kibum, lalu berlari memutar arah sambil menarik tangan Siwon. Eunhyuk pun ditinggal sendirian.

"Aish, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padaku." gumamnya. Eunhyuk menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir, lalu menekan-nekannya.

"Ssh... ini sakit! Uh!"

Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri, lalu berjalan. Baru saja ia melangkah, ia kembali jatuh terduduk. "AKH! Auw! Sepertinya bagian yang terkilir lumayan parah. Wajar sih, tempo hari aku terkilir di tempat yang sama dan belum sekalipun berobat. Ini salahmu sendiri pabboya Hyukjae!" rutuknya.

"Siapa disana?"

**DEG**

Ada orang?

"Hei, siapa di- loh, Hyukkie? Ngapain kamu duduk dilantai?"

Eunhyuk sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya Tuhan mengirimkannya seseorang yang bisa membantunya dikala ia susah. Tapi tipikal namja culun itu bukannya lemah ya?

"Hae? Aku jatuh lah! Masa tidak bisa lihat situasi sih?" gerutu Eunhyuk. Donghae tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda. Kebetulan saja aku melewati jalan ini, lalu mendengar suara gajah jatuh." Kalau saja Eunhyuk bisa berdiri dan berlari dengan baik dan benar, ia pasti sudah melemparkan meja dan kursi yang berada di kelas seberang ke wajah kucel Lee Donghae.

Donghae berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk, lalu menyentuh kaki Eunhyuk, tapi dengan segera Eunhyuk menepis tangannya. "Mau ngapain?"

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mau ngecek kakimu lah. Bukankah tadi katanya terjatuh? Mana yang sakit?"

Eunhyuk yang merasa Donghae tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, menunjuk kaki kanannya yang terkilir dan kini tengah membengkak. Ia meringis begitu Donghae menyent- menekan pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak. "Pelan-pelan! Sakit tau!"

"Wuah. Bengkaknya besar sekali! Pasti sebelumnya pernah terkilir di tempat yang sama dan tidak diobati ya?" tebak Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil. "Salahmu" lanjut Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk mendelik sebal. Tapi memang benar salahnya sih.

"Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tawar Donghae. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tapi kakimu bengkaknya parah loh" lanjutnya. "Tidak mau" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Terus kau mau kemana? Kakimu perlu diobati loh."

"Aku mau ke atap sekolah! Aku belum pernah kesana." jawab Eunhyuk, "Soal kakiku... dikompres saja. Kebetulan aku membeli es batu seplastik di kantin tadi." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kantung plastik yang sedari tadi tergantung di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya. Selapar itu kah Eunhyuk sampai-sampai ia harus mengunyah es batu?

"Berarti kau mau membolos?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk penuh semangat. "Yep! Lagipula sekarang sedang terjadi kehebohan! Dan aku yakin, atap sekolah pasti sepi!"

"Baiklah" ujar Donghae, lalu semakin mendekatkan jarak antara Eunhyuk dengannya. Membuat Eunhyuk menjadi gugup.

"H-hae? K-kau mau ap- KYAAAA! Turunin! Turunin! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" jerit Eunhyuk saat Donghae menggendongnya bridal style secara tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja membuatnya terkaget dan malu disaat yang bersamaan. Kaget karena diluar dugaan anak culun itu sebenarnya kuat.

"Tidak akan. Kau kan sedang terkilir. Ayo kita keatap sekolah!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Mianhae karena semakin kesini semakin tidak jelas, sangat membosankan, semakin panjang, dan tidak seru. Jujur aja, bagian Sibum main harber itu cuma tambahan diluar ide CLA. Biar lebih mudah mendapatkan Haehyuk momentnya gitu ._.

Sepertinya kemarin ada yang nama reviewernya ilang-ilang. Sebelum ku aplot, namanya lengkap lo suwer. Tapi ga tau napa fanfic g bisa ganti Q_Q tapi udah CLA benerin kok!

Sebenarnya CLA sudah punya ide-ide nista untuk membuat haehyuk bersatu ampe nikah, bagaimana yewook ak- EH KECEPLOSAN #guetauitusengaja

Cuma CLA agak bingung. Meskipun ini GS, suka kebayangnya BL /dorr

CLA juga belum pengalaman gitu-gitu(?), jadi tentang adegan diatas kalau ada kesalahan dimaafin ya ._.

Oh iya, readers mau alurnya lambat, sedang, atau cepat? #digampar readers kebanyakan nanya#

Bocoran, next bakal ada banyak haehyuk moment. Yang nunggu Wookie muncul, sabar ya. Pasti CLA munculin :D

Lanjut, **balasan review**. Takut-takut CLA nyerocos makin jauh, trus ngebocorin lanjutannya #slap

**nannaa**: tentang wookie... ada deh xp Nggak kok, nggak bakal naik. Gak ada bakat buat kayak gituan#apadah# gomawo reviewnya :D

**myung soo**: iya nih, alurnya abstrak ._. sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**kyukyu**: sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**viiaRyeosom**: alasan Yesung kayak gitu gak jauh-jauh(?) loh xD *ups* Wookie pasti muncul kok xD ditunggu tanggal mainnya aja wkwk#slap# sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**SSungMine**: bukan... ada kalimat lain yang diucapin haeppa :D Siwon kan sudah mendapatkan... jawab sendiri deh, rahasia#disiremminyak# momen kyumin ditunggu aja :D Haehyuk momen akan perlahan bersemi, wookie akan perlahan hadir#bahasagueabstrak# sepertinya kemampuan CLA menaikkan rated itu tidak terlalu baik, jadi ratednya gak naik xD sudah lanjut, meski gak kilat TTvTT gomawo reviewnya :D

**lee gyuraaa**: sepertinya tidak, tapi gak tau deh. masih rahasia #dilemparsendal Gomawo reviewnya :D

**minmi arakida**: CLA sih takutnya lama-lama jiwa suci hyuk ilang#plak Sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: wookie bakal muncul kok, tenang aja :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**kikihanni**: kyu lagi sibuk nyari minum kali ._.a CLA gak berani naikin rate untuk saat ini ._. sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Fitri jewel hyukkie**: sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: sengaja, kalau nggak fic ini jadi sangat pendek#alasan tak logis# perkumpulan mana? Yang di club atau sekolah? Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: mungkin yang dandanannya cupu terlalu menarik perhatian? Itu masih rahasia :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**SuYeollie**: apa yang dilakukan mereka terjawab di awal chappie ini :D sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**laila. r. mubarok**: sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**anggisujuelf**: identitas itu cuma bahasa sok kerennya mereka doang#plak# itu semacam klub malam yang dihuni orang dewasa ._. gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, maupun **readers**!

Semoga fic ini pada suka :'D

See you~ and...

Mind to Review?


	4. Sweet Day

"_Mau kuperlihatkan bagaimana mesum yang sesungguhnya?"_

_._

"_I-itu ciuman pertamaku kau tau?!"_

_._

'_Jadi dia masih belum bisa melupakannya?'_

_._

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan... jika bertemu dengan orang itu lagi?" _

_._

"_Semoga dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padamu!"_

_._

"_H-hae? K-kau mau ap- KYAAAA! Turunin! Turunin! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" jerit Eunhyuk saat Donghae menggendongnya bridal style secara tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja membuatnya terkaget dan malu disaat yang bersamaan. Kaget karena diluar dugaan anak culun itu sebenarnya kuat._

"_Tidak akan. Kau kan sedang terkilir. Ayo kita keatap sekolah!"_

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan co-'_

"Aish! Lagi-lagi operator! Hyukkie kemana sih? Aku kan bilang akan mengontaknya!" gerutu seorang yeoja berpipi chubby layaknya mochi.

"Handphonenya dipakai untuk apa sih? Giliran orang mau menelpon tidak bisa!"

Pernahkah Henry berpikir kalau handphone bisa kehabisan baterai? Itulah yang sedang dialami Eunhyuk sekarang. Kehabisan baterai.

Henry menghela nafas. Bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk menjadi salah satu 'korban'? Ia benar-benar cemas sekarang. Seharusnya ia tidak menyuruh Eunhyuk pergi sendirian ke kantin.

Tapi apakah Henry tau kalau Eunhyuk ditinggal berdua dengan si 'namja mesum'? Percayalah, ia tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T+(?)**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Super Junior 13 + 2 + Nari. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(kalo ada), bahasa kasar! dll**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-YA! Hae! Turunkan!"

Donghae berhenti untuk melangkah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Eunhyuk. Semakin tinggi ia menaiki tangga, Eunhyuk semakin ribut dan semakin keras pula pukulannya di dada Donghae (yang Eunhyuk sadari tidak terlalu rata seperti nerd yang ia baca di komik). Serius, itu sakit. Apalagi Donghae tengah menggendong Eunhyuk sekarang.

"Kalau ribut terus nanti jatuh loh."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Alis matanya bertaut. Jatuh gimana? Maksudnya Donghae tidak kuat menggendongnya? Karena dia berat atau Donghae memaksakan diri untuk menggendongnya?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita sedang berada di tangga sekarang. Kalau kau memukulku terus, badanku bisa saja tidak kuat menahannya dan terjatuh ke belakang"

Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk terdiam. Benar juga kata-kata Donghae, tapi kenapa namja itu tidak menurunkannya saja? Bukankah segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah?

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku!" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Tidak mau" Donghae kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri anak tangga sambil menggendong Eunhyuk. Kali ini, Eunhyuk hanya terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Donghae. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau ternyata karena ulahnya Donghae dan dirinya terjatuh, lalu Eunhyuk akan merasakan apa yang namanya patah tulang, lecet-lecet, atau geger otak, atau... urgh! Sudahlah ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya lagi!

CKLEK

Pintu atap terbuka. Donghae berjalan keluar, lalu menendang pintunya keras agar tertutup.

"Biar tidak ada yang datang kesini. Lagipula aku sedang menggendongmu." jawab Donghae yang mengerti dengan raut kebingungan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Donghae berjalan ke balik tembok yang mengarah ke pemandangan kota. Indah. Apalagi kau bisa melihat matahari yang perlahan terbenam dari balik tembok ini. Jatuh? Tidak mungkin. Atap sekolah dikelilingi pagar yang kokoh dan tingginya 1,5m. Tidak mungkin terjatuh, kecuali kalau kau memang nekat untuk memanjatnya.

Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk perlahan mengingat kaki Eunhyuk yang terkilir, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, diikuti dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terkesima. Ia tau gedung sekolahnya tinggi, hanya saja ia tidak tau pemandangan kota yang membosankan ternyata terlihat indah dari atas.

"Aku selalu kesini setiap siang untuk tidur. Tempat ini nyaman." ucap Donghae.

"Indah sekali. Apa tidak ada yang pernah melihat ini?"

"Tidak ada. Karena sebenarnya pintu atap ini selalu dikunci."

"Eh?" Kalau biasanya terkunci, bagaimana caranya Donghae bisa membuka pintu tadi?

"Aku dan semua orang di gedung kita memiliki kunci cadangannya. Ah, aku lupa. Ini, kunci cadanganmu. Kau bisa pergi melewati pintu apa saja dengan kunci ini."

Eunhyuk mengambil kunci itu sambil menatap Donghae bingung. Bukankah pintu ini selalu dikunci? Lantas bagaimana caranya Donghae membuka pintu tadi? Ia yakin Donghae tidak memegang kunci tadi.

"Karena atap sekolah selalu dikunci, mereka menyerah dan tidak ada lagi yang ingin naik ke atas. Kebetulan aku baru turun dari atap saat kau terjatuh." jelasnya. Kembali, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Eunhyuk tergerak menyentuh kacamata Donghae. Dilepasnya kacamata Donghae, lalu saat ia menyentuh poninya, tangannya ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Jangan"

"Huh? Kenapa? Aku penasaran dengan wajahmu. Habisnya hanya dari hidung kebawah sih yang kelihatan! Matamu saja sangat samar terlihat" protes Eunhyuk.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya sekarang. Nanti menyesal loh~"

"Tapi aku penasaran..." Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, "Lagian, wajahmu memang tidak jerawatan ditutupi poni sampai segitunya terus?"

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk, lalu digerakannya tangan itu untuk meraba struktur wajahnya di balik surai brunettenya. "Bagaimana? Tidak ada sesuatu yang terasa seperti jerawat kan?"

Donghae kembali meletakkan tangan Eunhyuk seperti sedia kala(?). Eunhyuk masih menganga tak percaya. Masa sih wajahnya sama sekali tidak jerawatan? Ehem mungkin itu terlalu lebay. Eunhyuk sendiri jarang sekali jerawatan. Itu saja munculnya sangat jarang sekali. Tunggu kenapa sekarang membicarakan jerawat? Oke, kita kembali ke cerita.

"Ehm... kau mau ke dokter? Kalau tidak diurut atau di-operasi tidak baik loh. Nanti bisa bengkok. Kan sayang sekali."

Eunhyuk langsung menggeleng keras. Mendengar kata operasi membuatnya merinding. Membayangkan betapa sakitnya pisau bedah merobek kulitnya itu... ah sudahlah! Ia tidak kuat membayangkan rasa sakitnya. Sepertinya uri Hyukkie lupa dengan kata 'obat bius' -_-

"Wae? Nanti kalau kakimu sudah bengkok itu lebih parah loh. Nyesel seumur hidup loh."

Eunhyuk tetap menggeleng. Ia kurang yakin dengan kata-kata Donghae masalah 'kaki bengkok' itu. Buktinya sampai sekarang kaki dia tetap normal-normal saja.

"Bener tidak mau nih? Dikompres dengan es tidak akan berguna loh. Ke dokter ya?"

"Nggak mau!"

"Ayolah, kakimu sayang loh"

"Nggak!"

"Nanti ku kasih ipad ku deh"

"Nggak!"

Setelah melakukan perdebatan selama 15 menit, Donghae menyerah. Ditariknya kaki Eunhyuk secara paksa, membuat Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan. "YA! Itu sakit tau! Mau ngapain?!"

Donghae menghiraukan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, lalu melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Syukurlah, Tuhan masih sayang kepadanya karena beruntung bau kaki Eunhyuk normal, nyaris tak tercium, dan tidak menyeruak kemana-mana. Ia melihat kaki Eunhyuk yang membengkak, lalu menekannya, membuat Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan. Hoh, berarti memang benar, daerah situ yang terkilir.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae mengurut kakinya, membuat Eunhyuk menggeliat tidak karuan. Astaga, apa Donghae berniat mematahkan kakinya sekalian? Sakit sekali!

Eunhyuk ingin sekali berteriak memaki Donghae atas perilakunya yang tidak berperikakian itu, namun diurungkannya begitu ia menyadari rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Ia lebih memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya agar kata-kata binatang tidak keluar. Mati-matian ia menahan air matanya agar tidak terkesan cengeng. Oh ayolah, umur segini diurut masih menangis itu agak memalukan. Mana tau Donghae akan menertawainya lalu menyebar gosip dan membuatnya menjadi bahan ledekan.

"Kalau mau menangis, jangan ditahan"

"W-wae?"

"Melihatnya nggak tega tau. Lagipula itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih enak"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Semenjak remaja, ia tidak pernah menangis di hadapan orang-orang, termasuk appa dan eomma-nya. Kecuali kalau orang itu membentaknya. Seperti kasus Sungmin kemarin-marin contohnya. Alasannya? Ia tidak mau dikenal sebagai anak cengeng oleh orang lain.

"Menangislah. Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang menahan tangisannya. Lagipula kalau kau menggigit bibirmu terus, bisa berdarah."

Eunhyuk tetap menggeleng, membuat Donghae yang memang tidak suka melihat orang yang menahan tangisannya kesal. Niatnya ia tidak ingin memaksa, tapi entah mengapa ia malah keceplosan.

"YA! Kau keras kepala sekali!"

"Hiks"

Ah, benarkan? Setiap dibentak Eunhyuk pasti langsung menangis. Donghae sendiri mendadak bingung padahal ia yang menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk tidak menahan tangisannya. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Donghae benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membentak Eunhyuk mengingat Sungmin pernah menceritakan pengalamannya membentak Eunhyuk berkali-kali. Tapi sudahlah. Lebih baik menyembuhkan luka terlebih dahulu. Yah, tak jarang sih, Eunhyuk memaki-maki Donghae entah karena sakit atau karena Donghae membentaknya. Tak jarang juga darah mewarnai lengan seragam Donghae, sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan(?), Donghae segera memeluk Eunhyuk, meredakan tangisan yeoja itu. Bisa saja eommanya membakarnya karena telah membuat yeoja menangis. Setelah tangisan Eunhyuk mereda, dengan wajah memerah karena nangis dan malu, di dorongnya Donghae untuk melepas pelukannya, lalu berdiri sambil menghantamkan kaki ke tanah.

"AUW!"

Donghae mati-matian menahan tawa. Yeoja itu pikun atau apa sih? Kakinya bekas terkilir begitu malah dihentakkan keras-keras, ya sakitlah.

Eunhyuk membalik badannya dan menunjuk Donghae dengan raut wajah kesal.

"KAU! Apa yang kau mau tertawakan? Tega kau membentakku tuan Lee Donghae! Ah! Aku membencimu! Kau jahat! Huh!"

Eunhyuk bergegas kembali turun ke kelas, meninggalkan Donghae sendirian, yang malah tertawa kecil. Astaga apa Donghae sudah gila?

"Aigoo. Anak itu lucu sekali... Masalah sangat kecil seperti ini dibesar-besarkan... Sepertinya instingku sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya tidak salah. Apa ia tidak tau caranya mengambek malah membuatnya menjadi terlihat sangat imut? Ah, jadi ingin menciumnya." Kalau saja disini ada eomma-nya, pasti ia sudah dijitak.

"Ah, iya. Bukankah Sungmin bilang Eunhyuk tidak pernah memarahinya setiap dibentak? Mengapa ia malah kesal denganku?"

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"Hyukkie, gwaenchanayo? Aku dengar dari Bummie kakimu terkilir"

Eunhyuk yang baru saja kembali ke kamar asramanya, berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal kepala. "Gwaenchana. Sudah diurut"

"Ya! Kau jorok sekali! Mandi dulu! Eh, iya, siapa yang mengurut kakimu?"

"Donghae. Dan ia tega sekali membentakku."

Sungmin terdiam. Setidaknya apa yang ia khawatirkan tidak terjadi. Ia tau Donghae bisa mengurut kaki orang, tapi ia agak sedikit prihatin awalnya. Siapa tau namja itu melakukan 'ini-itu' sama Eunhyuk mengingat ia menyukai Eunhyuk dan ia termasuk golongan mesum. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mesum sih, tapi... Ah sudahlah. Jalan otaknya tak terprediksi.

"Kau... tak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa. Tapi tolong, jangan lihat wajahku. Aneh sekali."

Pikiran Sungmin menjadi-menjadi. Sebenarnya Sungmin terlalu khawatir, atau dasarnya ia lebih mesum daripada namja itu?

"Kau menangis?" tebak Sungmin. Eunhyuk langsung mendudukan dirinya dan memberikan pembelaan. Sepertinya ia lupa akan keadaan matanya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mena-"

"Kau bohong Hyukkie-ah! Matamu bengkak!" sela Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang baru sadar wajahnya lupa ditutupi, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak usah menunduk Hyukkie-ah. Apa salahnya sih menangis? Lagipula aku sering melihatmu menangis"

Eunhyuk mendongak, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Memang siapa yang sering membentakku dan membuatku menangis hah?"

Sungmin hanya nyengir dan membentuk peace. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu!" ujarnya, lalu mengambil baju dan handuknya memasuki kamar mandi.

"Syukurlah Hyukkie selamat" gumam Sungmin.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Suara biola mengalun dengan indahnya di pagi yang cerah ini. Membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya akan terhanyut bersama dengan not-not balok yang dialunkannya. Seorang yeoja manis berpipi chubby tengah menghayati permainannya di tengah-tengah alat musik yang mengitarinya. Dengan lihainya ia menggesekkan bow ke senar-senarnya dengan eks-

BRAK

NGIIKKK

"YA! LEE DONGHAE! Kau mengacaukan permainanku! Sebentar lagi lagunya akan berakhir tau!" omel Henry.

"Tidak penting! Mana Kyuhyun?"

Henry menunjuk seseorang yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku diantara rak-rak buku. Dengan segera Donghae menghampirinya dan menarik kerahnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya gagap.

"Aku tau itu kau iblis! Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti cara meng-hack password laptop yang berani ke gedung ini! Apalagi mengingat keluargamu adalah hacker dan programmer terkenal! Ayo ngaku! Kalau tidak akan kubakar semua barang dimejamu!" Kyuhyun keringat dingin. Ia tau ini pasti akan terjadi.

"A-ampun. Kyu tidak bermaksud! S-sini ku kembalikan passwordnya." ujar Kyuhyun, lalu mengambil laptop yang di pegang Donghae dan memulai mengutak-ngatiknya.

"Nah! Ini sudah! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Donghae menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, "Kau yang menggangguku iblis! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

"Rahasia"

"PSP mu ada disini sayangku"

"EH iya! Hyuk-Hyukkie yang menyuruhku! Kembalikan PSP ku!" Karena pada dasarnya Donghae memang baik hati(?) ia segera mengembalikannya.

'_Jadi dia masih mengambek eoh?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuk-"

"Eh, Nari. Kemarin aku mendownload video dance terbaru, gerakannya keren sekali! Mau lihat?"

Ya, sekarang sedang istirahat. Seperti biasa, mereka akan berkumpul di tempat yang sama. Kali ini, Donghae mendadak dianggap tidak ada. Eunhyuk terus menempel kepada para yeoja, membuat mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan aktifitas pacaran maupun bertengkarnya. Tapi sebodo amat, Eunhyuk tidak peduli.

"Kudengar kau bertengkar, turut prihatin ya" ledek Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan boneka Teddy Bear mini di meja. Sungmin yang melihatnya secara tidak sengaja, tertawa dan meledek Kyuhyun. "Mampus kau! Hahaha!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, di lemparnya terong lalapan milik Shindong, tepat memasuki mulut Sungmin yang sedang mangap.

"Ohok! Ohok! Sialan kau Cho!"

"Mampus! Makanya jangan ngatain orang!"

Tersulut api emosi, Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun, dan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi, membuat Kibum ingin sekali mengikat kaki mereka, tapi sayang tidak ada tali yang menganggur.

Henry tidak menghiraukannya. Ia segera kembali mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak curhat dengan Hae?"

"Tidak mau! Aku masih sebal sama dia! Aku malu tau nangis di depan orang, apalagi namja! Aku nggak mau tau, pokoknya dia harus minta maaf sama aku!" Yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ternyata anak childish dan konyol seperti ini masih banyak.

Tanpa disadari, suara Eunhyuk yang bisa terbilang keras itu terdengar sampai ke perkumpulan namja yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Kok bisa suka sama yeoja kayak gitu sih?" bisik Zhoumi.

"Kau tidak tau cara mengambeknya yang sangat imut membuatku ingin memakannya." jawabnya santai.

Zhoumi menatap Donghae horror. "Hae, ini masih di sekolah. Jangan membuatmu terlihat seperti om-om mesum."

"Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Aku tidak bisa meramal hari esok, tapi aku bisa merencanakan yang kulakukan besok."

"Dasar sok bijak. Jatuh cinta membuatmu buta tuan mesum"

DUK

"Auw! Jangan menginjak kaki orang pabbo!"

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"Anak-anak, seperti yang telah diberitakan kemarin, hari ini kalian pulang jam 1 karena ada rapat guru. Sampai jumpa."

Di tengah kesibukan kelas, Eunhyuk termenung. "Apa aku keterlaluan ya?"

Dengan segera Eunhyuk pergi keluar kelas sendirian karena ia ditinggal Henry tadi. Sungmin mengaku akan berduel dengan Kyuhyun sementara Henry akan berkencan di taman belakang sekolah. Astaga.

Ia ingin sekali mencari Donghae, lalu meminta maaf atas perilakunya. Ia sendiri sepertinya tidak kuat untuk menganggapnya tidak ada. Entah mengapa langkah kakinya membawanya ke atap sekolah. Mungkin tubuhnya ingat kalau Donghae senang tidur siang di atap sekolah, tapi siapa tau Donghae lebih memilih tidur di dorm. Dengan kunci pemberian Donghae, ia membuka pintu atap.

CKLEK

Eunhyuk melangkah keluar, lalu menutup pintunya dengan sangat pelan. Siapa tau Donghae benar-benar ada. Setelahnya, ia berjalan ketempat dimana Donghae mengurut kakinya. Menurut prediksinya, seharusnya Donghae...

Tuhkan! Donghae memang sedang tertidur!

Awalnya Eunhyuk hanya ingin melihatnya dari kejauhan. Siapa tau kalau ia mendekat, malah mengganggu Donghae tidur. Tapi entah mengapa kakinya menyuruhnya melangkah lebih jauh. Takut Donghae belum tertidur, ia mengambil potongan penghapus –keisengan saat bosan di kelas- dari kantong bajunya, lalu melemparkannya kearah Donghae.

PUK

Tidak ada reaksi. Ia mencobanya lagi.

PUK

Lagi, tidak ada reaksi.

"Hae?" panggilnya

Benar-benar tidak ada reaksi. Setelah yakin Donghae tidur, ia mendekati Donghae perlahan, lalu berjongkok di sebelahnya sambil menghadap Donghae.

"Hae, mianhae, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk ngambek" bisiknya pelan.

Ah! Entah mengapa ia teringat akan rasa penasarannya. Perlahan dijulurkan tangannya, melepaskan kacamata Donghae, lalu kemudian tangannya menyentuh surai Donghae.

'_Jangan sentuh, nanti menyesal'_

"Jangan sentuh, nanti menyesal"

DEG

Dirasakannya seseorang yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menjauhkannya. Donghae terbangun.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu?"

Eunhyuk terdiam, masih terkaget. Saat ia sudah sadar dari rasa kagetnya, ia sudah tersandar di dada Donghae. Kalau digambarkan, Donghae duduk dengan kaki yang mengangkang, lalu di dalam pelukannya terdapat Eunhyuk yang tengah tersandar di dadanya dengan ekspresi tidak menentu. Dagu Donghae ditumpukannya ke pundak Eunhyuk.

"Y-ya! Lepaskan!" berontak Eunhyuk, mencoba melepaskan Donghae yang memeluknya. Donghae yang melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sangat memerah, tak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Sudah kularang tapi masih nekat ya, jangan terlalu ingin tau, nanti menyesal loh." Eunhyuk menggeliat geli karena Donghae membisikannya tepat di sebelah telinga kirinya. Donghae cukup tau diri akan identitasnya yang sekarang. Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba saja ia melakukan hal-hal aneh terhadap Eunhyuk?

"M-memang kenapa sih? Lepaskan ah! Kau entah kenapa malah terkesan mesum tau!" protes Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa ia terbayang akan Aiden Lee. Apalagi suara Donghae saat berbisik tadi terkesan err- yah, pokoknya familiar baginya. Tapi Eunhyuk berusaha menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Kan banyak orang yang suaranya mirip.

"Hae! Lepasin~" pintanya. Donghae menggeleng, membuat Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menggeliat kegelian merasakan surai Donghae menggesek-gesek permukaan lehernya.

"Hae!"

"Mianhae"

DEG

"E-eh?"

"Mianhae... karena... membentakmu kemarin"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Entah mengapa ia jadi tidak enak sendiri mendengar Donghae meminta maaf kepadanya karena masalah sepele kemarin. Apalagi ia tidak menyangka kalau Donghae mengaku ialah yang bersalah dan meminta maaf secepat itu kepadanya.

"Aaa... Eumm... G-gwaenchana. Aku... Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. T-tapi lepaskan..." ujar Eunhyuk, hampir mirip bisikan.

"Diam dan tidurlah" suruh Donghae tiba-tiba. "Wae?"

"Kau belum mendengarnya dari Sungmin?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menggeleng. Donghae menghela nafas, yang tanpa disadari mengenai permukaan kulit leher Eunhyuk, dan lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menggeliat. Lama-lama Eunhyuk bisa menjadi ulat bulu kalau begini terus.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu"

Eunhyuk melongo. Kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu tidak bisa tidur?

"Lalu selama ini kau memeluk apa?" Donghae menunjuk tas yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Mengapa tidak memeluk tasmu saja?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku mengantuk" suruh Donghae. Eunhyuk tetap memberontak. "Tidak mau! Lepasssssss!"

Eunhyuk berusaha mati-matian melepas pelukan Donghae yang astaga sangat erat sampai akhirnya dengkuran tidur Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Eh? Sudah tidur? Eotteokkhe?" Ingin sekali Eunhyuk melepas pelukan Donghae, tapi ia takut Donghae terbangun. Eunhyuk yang merasa kasihan karena Donghae terlihat seperti kecapekan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah dan ikut tertidur.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Mau tidak mau"

Setelah dirasa menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, Eunhyuk akhirnya ikut tertidur di pelukan Donghae.

JEPRET

"Sshhh! Jangan bunyikan kameramu labu busuk! Bagaimana kalau mereka bangun?"

"Diam kau iblis! Untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan! Moment ini harus diabadikan tau!"

"Wah, wah. Tumben akur. Kalian sedang- Eumph!"

Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut besar(?) Siwon, sementara Sungmin mendeath-glarenya.

"Kecilkan suaramu pabbo!" bisik Kyumin bersamaan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kibum yang muncul dari balik badan Siwon.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera menunjuk apa yang sedari tadi mereka lihat. Kibum dan Siwon melihat kearah yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tunjuk, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Padahal mereka belum jadian. Bagaimana saat mereka jadian nanti ya?"

"Menurutku sih, Hyukkie bisa memiliki anak lebih cepat daripada waktunya" sahut Kyuhyun.

BLETAK

"Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak pabbo!"

"Ah! Appo! Aku tau kau lebih pintar dariku Bummie, tapi aku juga termasuk jenius!"

"Habisnya kau-"

"Sudahlah. Kyu, Min, kutraktir makan kalau kalian mau turun bersamaku dan Bummie sekarang."

Dengan segera Sungmin menyimpan kameranya, lalu pergi menyusul Kyuhyun yang tengah menggerutu dan sudah jalan duluan bersama Siwon dan Kibum. Meninggalkan dua manusia yang tengah menikmati hidup di alam mimpi itu dengan indahnya. Terlihat wajah polos seperti anak kecil Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah tersenyum kecil entah disengaja ataupun tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo? Shindong-ah, coba hubungi Nari, tanyakan apa ia melihat Hyukkie atau tidak. Oke..."

"..."

"Shindong-ah, sudah? Nde... Nde... MWO? Tidak lihat? Ah, gomawo"

Sekali lagi Sungmin menutup ponselnya dengan kecewa. Sudah ia tanyakan keberadaan Eunhyuk ke hampir seluruh orang yang mengenalnya, tapi tak ada satupun yang mengetahui dimana Eunhyuk berada.

"Aish, Hyukkie, kemana kau..."

**KRINGGGG**

"Eh?'

'_Slow Turtle is Calling'_

**PIIIPPP**

"Yeoboseyo? Kau lihat- MWO? Hae juga tidak ada? Mianhae Sungie-ah, tapi Hyukkie juga menghilang. Oh, ya sudahlah, mereka pasti kembali sendiri nantinya. Ehm, gomawo."

Sungmin menutup pembicaraannya, lalu membanting ponsel itu ke ranjangnya.

"Aish! Dasar mereka! Apa mereka masih di atap? Harusnya kalau tau tidak bisa bangun mereka jangan tidur!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Next chapter:_

"_Sudah bangun Hyukkie-ah?"_

"_Kurasa kita tidak bisa kembali ke asrama sekarang"_

"_Hae, aku... aku heran... Kenapa kalau berada di dekatmu aku merasa berdebar-debar?"_

"_Ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."_

"_Kau mau bertemu sahabat lamaku? Yang kuceritakan itu, Kim Ryeowook."_

"_Kau mencurigakan Wookie-ah"_

"_Kau tau, aku tidak suka dibohongi, apalagi dipermainkan."_

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Mian lama, abis ujian

Anggap aja Hae bisa ngurut ._. CLA pernah liat yang kakinya bengkok karena ga pernah di obatin ._.v

Yang nanyain wookie kemaren itu mana yah? Chap depan kayaknya nongol tuh

Mianhae karena sangat tidak seru oke Q_Q

Chap ini CLA pendekin. Takutnya readers pada muntah darah bacanya kebanyakan ._.v

Kalian mau ini di apdet jumat atau sabtu? Buat nebus(?) chappie kemaren ._.

**yohhanna**: ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: mesumnya kurangkah? CLA malah takut dia jadi makin mesum #plak# Mungkin min kasian sama hyuk gara-gara kejadian di club kali haha... Apdet kilat? Mikir-mikir dulu deh #dor# lagi deket musim ujian soalnya QnQ udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nannaa**: CLA juga penasaran sama reaksinya Hyuk pas tau Hae itu Aiden #boong# gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: huh? Masa? Romantis kah? Kalau masalah Kyumin, nanti CLA buat mereka jadian kok ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: mungkin karena Hae terlalu ganteng Hyuk jadi gak ngenalin #nyindir?#plak# gomawo reviewnya :D

**minmi arakida**: Haehyuk momentnya masih kurang nggak? Chap depan ada lagi tuh haha #buset# ini udah apdet, meski lama sih ;A; gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: alasan yang lain beda dong~ kalau sama nanti bosennnn... yang suka yeye? Siapa ya? Haha. 2 chap lagi kebongkar tuh :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**Maknae010298**: seculun-culunnya, sampe nggak ada yang ngenalin :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: ini udah lanjut ^^, gomawo reviewnya :D

**AllRisePia**: Ini udah lanjut^^ mianhae kemaren itu abis UAS ;A; Makasih udah mau nungguin dan gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

Semoga fic ini pada suka #plak#jduak#ngek

See you~


	5. Sungmin and Ryeowook's First Meeting

"_Kalau mau menangis, jangan ditahan"_

_._

"_Jadi dia masih mengambek eoh?"_

_._

"_Jangan sentuh, nanti menyesal"_

_._

"_MWO? Hae juga tidak ada? Mianhae Sungie-ah, tapi Hyukkie juga menghilang."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Super Junior 13 + 2, Nari. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(kalo ada), dll**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh~~"

Eunhyuk mengucek matanya, lalu menguap lebar. Pandangannya menuju ke pemandangan kota yang sudah tersaji beberapa meter di hadapannya. Langit sudah berwarna gelap, matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam, warga kota sudah mulai menyalakan aset penerangan yang mereka miliki, lampu t-

MWO? Apa tadi? Matahari nyaris tenggelam?

Eunhyuk segera sadar akan kekagumannya dengan alam, lalu baru menyadari posisi duduknya sekarang. Wajahnya yang semula cerah karena telah beristirahat dengan sangat cukup, kini kembali memerah padam, persis seperti saat menjelang ia tidur.

"Sudah bangun Hyukkie-ah?"

Eunhyuk membeku. Jadi sedari tadi Donghae sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkannya?

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa kembali ke asrama sekarang"

DEG

Eh, apa katanya? Tidak bisa kembali?

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae yang masih memeluknya dengan lembut, lalu duduk persis di hadapan Donghae. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya serta detak jantungnya yang tak karuan entah karena malu, atau kaget. Setelah merasa tenang, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu kita tidak bisa kembali Hae-ah?" Jujur, pernyataan Donghae tadi membuatnya agak panik. Apa maksudnya tidak bisa kembali? Lalu ia mau tidur dimana? Toilet? Ruang biologi? Meja kantin?

"Seperti yang kau tau, peraturan sekolah menyatakan gerbang asrama dan sekolah akan ditutup jam 6 setiap tidak libur, jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Kita tidur disini."

1 detik

5 menit

15 menit

5 ja-

"MWO? Lalu kita tidur dimana?" pekik Eunhyuk histeris. Kurang sial apa dia? Tidur di sekolah, hanya berduaan dengan namja, udara malam yang dingin, dan... TIDAK ADA MAKANAN. Oke, Eunhyuk sangat lapar ia akui itu.

"Kita bisa tidur disini. Lagipula besok gerbang akan dibuka jam 5. Kita bisa kembali ke asrama untuk mandi atau mengambil buku. Apa masalahnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur di kelas? Dingin kan kalau tidur diluar?" usul Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng.

"Kau yakin? Penjaga sekolah akan menyalakan lampu sekolah jam 4 pagi. Dibawah sangat gelap. Kau mau? Aku sih tidak."

Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan cepat.

Donghae tertawa, "Hei, aku mau cerita sesuatu."

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya -imut-. Alis matanya bertaut menandakan ia bingung. "Mau cerita apa?"

"Pernah dengar gosip tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Gosip apaan? Tentang Sungmin yang katanya pernah membanting Jo twins?

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Kau tau? Menurut gosip sekolah-"

KRUYUKKK

Seperti yang tertulis tadi, Eunhyuk sangat lapar.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa cengar-cengir sementara Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku masih ada roti satu, untukmu." ujar Donghae sambil menyodorkan roti selai stroberi yang ia ambil dari tasnya barusan kepada Eunhyuk. Karena perut yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, mau tidak mau Eunhyuk menerimanya.

"Gomawo"

Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin memakan rotinya, ia melihat Donghae yang sedang menatapnya tersenyum. "Kau tidak makan, atau tidak ada makanan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak lapar. Kau lanjutkan saja makannya."

Bukannya melanjutkan makan, Eunhyuk malah membelah roti itu menjadi dua, lalu menyumpalkan salah satu dari belahan roti itu ke mulut Donghae. "Nanti kalau sudah sakit maag repot. Lagipula aku yakin kalau kau kutawari pasti ditolak." Setelahnya, Eunhyuk kembali memulai acara makan malamnya sementara Donghae memakan rotinya masih dengan perasaan agak kaget.

Tak lama, mereka selesai dengan acara makan malamnya. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan wajah memelas. "M-minum? Bagi juga yah?"

Perlahan jari Donghae mengusap sisi kiri bibir Eunhyuk, menyekanya, lalu menjilatnya. "Selainya belepotan tuh!" ucapnya membuat Eunhyuk merona malu.

"H-hae, b-bagi air?"

Donghae menyodorkan sebotol air minum yang hanya ia minum kurang dari seper-enambelas-nya tadi pagi. Tanpa ragu Eunhyuk langsung meminumnya, setelahnya ia kembalikan ke Donghae. "G-gomawo"

Ciuman tidak langsung eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie..."

"Hmm?"

"Kesinian dong"

"Wae?"

"Kita seperti orang musuhan tau"

Ya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae memang duduk dengan jarak yang agak mengenaskan. Sekitar 3 meter mungkin?

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Donghae menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide nista kembali muncul di benaknya. "Hyuk, tentang tadi, menurut gosip sekolah, kalau malam-"

BRUK

Suara apa itu?

Bukan, bukan suara barang jatuh. Itu suara tubuh Eunhyuk yang menabrak Donghae setelah mendengar kata 'kalau malam'. Pikirannya sudah mulai lari dari yang 'terlihat' sampai yang 'tak terlihat'. Karena itu ia dengan segera membungkam mulut Donghae dengan tangannya. "Jangan lanjutkan!"

Eunhyuk kembali terduduk, tapi kali ini dengan memeluk lengan kanan Donghae erat. Donghae tau, Eunhyuk pasti ketakutan. "Kau takut?" Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. "Oh, ya sudah. Kata gosip sekolah, kalau malam-"

"Iya! Iya! A-aku takut! Apalagi disini... dingin..."

"Dingin?" Benar juga. Donghae baru menyadari kalau Eunhyuk kedinginan. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh Eunhyuk yang menggigil. Sejujurnya, ia juga merasakan dinginnya malam yang begitu menusuk. Dengan segera Donghae meraih tasnya, lalu mengambil selimut kecil yang berada di dalamnya.

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Jaga-jaga. Aku kadang suka ketiduran sampai pagi."

"Bolos dong?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Begitulah, tapi kalau sedang tidak ada ujian atau tugas. Gurunya memberikan kebebasan untukku karena aku pintar haha."

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Huh, sombong! Tapi... enak ya jadi pintar begitu?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum, takut salah menjawab. Ditariknya Eunhyuk kepelukannya seperti saat mereka tidur tadi siang, lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan Eunhyuk yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ng-ngapain kau?!"

"Selimutnya cuma muat untuk satu orang. Lagipula kalau pelukan akan terasa lebih hangat." jelasnya. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya. Aigoo... semudah itu mempercayai namja?

"Jadi, menurut gosip sekolah-" Eunhyuk segera menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Dengarkan dulu" seru Donghae, menahan tangan Eunhyuk. Pasrah pendengarannya tidak bisa ditutup, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tak tau Donghae nyaris mati menahan tawa.

"Tiap malam, katanya pemandangan dari atap bagus."

Hening

"Itu doang?" Donghae mengangguk, "Makanya, kalau orang cerita, dengerin dulu, penakut!" ledeknya. Eunhyuk merengut kesal, lalu mencubit tangan Donghae.

"Ah! Appo! Aish! Tega sekali kau membuatku kesakitan!" protes Donghae(dengan lebay-nya).

"Salah sendiri kau mengerjaiku! Sudah ah, aku mau tidur!"

Eunhyuk segera menggeliat kecil, mencari posisi yang nyaman, lalu tak lama kemudian suara nafas yang terhembus dengan teratur terdengar di telinga Donghae. Donghae terdiam melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk yang begitu menggemaskan –dimatanya-, tersenyum, lalu mengelus rambut yeoja itu, kemudian memeluknya.

"Cepat sekali ia tertidur. Yeoja ini memang polos atau apa? Bahkan aku heran bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata namja semudah itu."

Perlahan, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk, kemudian mencium keningnya. "Goodnight baby." Tak lama, dengkuran halus pun terdengar. Pertanda ia sudah menyusul Eunhyuk menuju alam sana. Alam mimpi, bukan alam baka.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

TOK TOK TOK

"Min?"

TOK TOK TOK

"Min?"

Tidak ada jawaban. _'Mungkin Minnie masih tidur'_ batin Eunhyuk. Ia meraih kunci dari sakunya, lalu...

CKLEK

Eunhyuk memasuki kamar sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Sungmin, yang mungkin akan mengamuk karena ia baru pulang pagi ini. _'Sepertinya aku beruntung!'_ batin Eunhyuk dengan hati berbunga-bunga(?)

"Ehem. Tidur di atapnya enak ya. Sampai-sampai baru balik di pagi buta begini"

GLEK

Eunhyuk membalik tubuhnya layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah sambil cengar-cengir. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sudah berseragam rapih menatapnya dengan tajam tepat di depannya. "A-ahaha mianhae, sekolah sudah dikunci sih hehe."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Eunhyuk yakin ia akan diceramahi.

"Kau tak tau betapa khawatirnya aku kemarin? Aku nyaris gila tau mencarimu! Harusnya kau sadar diri! Wajah manismu itu bisa mengundang banyak serigala lapar di malam hari! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang jahat di sekolah? Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau harus mentraktirku makan siang hari ini!"

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang menghela nafas. Ia membayangkan nasib uang pemberian sekolah yang semakin hari semakin menipis karena makhluk rakus di depannya. Oke, ia tau ia juga rakus dan bisa memakan porsi besar makanan untuk 3 orang dan berat badannya tidak bertambah, tapi ia selalu berusaha mati-matian mengontrol makanannya demi menghemat uang pemberian sekolah. Dan sekarang? Sungmin meminta traktiran. Ia sangat tau kebiasaan Sungmin yang sangat pintar menghabiskan uang orang, yaitu memilih makanan termahal, 2 porsi.

Takut mood Sungmin memburuk, ia hanya bisa menerimanya, "Baiklah, hanya untuk sehari." Sungmin yang mendengarnya mendadak cerah(?), "Tapi, kau tau darimana aku tidur di atap?"

"Aku, Iblis, Siwon dan Bummie melihatnya"

"Terus yang lain tau?" tanyanya panik. Ia tau kebiasaan iblis satu itu yang ember. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Sungmin mengangguk.

"MWO? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini? Argh! Bagaimana kalau mereka menyinggung tentang itu?" gerutunya tidak jelas. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Kebiasaan Eunhyuk yang heboh tak pernah berubah. Sadarkah Sungmin kalau dia sendiri lebih heboh?

"Sudahlah. Mandi sana, Donghae pasti sudah menyuruh mereka untuk menutup mulutnya."

Alis Eunhyuk bertaut. Apa maksudnya? Memang Donghae seorang raja yang harus dituruti dan ditakuti rakyatnya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Mencari Donghae? Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Sandeul"

Penjelasan Nari barusan membuat Eunhyuk mendadak lesu. Entah karena apa, ia juga tidak tau. Rasanya tanpa Donghae hidupnya akan terasa tak lengkap. Apa ia jatuh cinta kepada Donghae? Anak culun buangan kelas yang populer karena keanehannya? Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak yakin ia mencintai namja itu. Menurutnya waktu lebih dari setengah tahun untuk menyukai seseorang itu terlalu singkat, lagipula... kalau ia menyukai namja itu, bagaimana dengan namja itu sendiri?

PUK

Eunhyuk yang tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya Kibum yang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menyodorkan sekotak coklat. "Jangan melamun. Dan tolong antarkan ini ke Donghae istirahat kedua nanti oke? Biasanya setelah selesai kerja kelompok ia akan tidur."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Dari sekian banyak orang mengapa harus ia yang mengantarkannya?

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja?" tanyanya, yang membuat seluruh orang diruangan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Kencan" –SiBum

"Kencan" –ZhouRy

"Kencan" –ShinRi

"Perang" –KyuMin

"Bonus menelepon gratis seharian" –Yesung

Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya. 3 Alasan utama itu wajar, alasan keempat sudah biasa, tapi alasan terakhir? Sudahlah lebih baik ia mengabaikannya.

"Coklat ini untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk, yang sedang menerawang kotak coklat itu.

"Tempo hari aku kalah taruhan dengan Donghae, jadi harus membuatkannya sekotak coklat."

Eunhyuk menatap Kibum kagum. "Coklat... buatanmu?" tanyanya terbata, yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kibum. "Kau boleh mengambil beberapa coklat itu. Kalau kau yang mengambilnya, Hae pasti tidak akan marah." ucap Kibum sambil berlalu.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, meskipun ia bingung mengapa 'Donghae tidak akan marah'.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengedap-ngendap menghampiri layaknya Donghae seorang pencuri. Di toelnya pipi Donghae berkali-kali, memastikan apakah namja itu masih tertidur.

TUK

"Engh~"

GLEK

Dilihatnya Donghae yang menggeliat karena tidurnya terganggu. Eunhyuk berdiri dan siap untuk lari.

"Zzzzz..."

Eh?

Tidur lagi?

Eunhyuk kembali bersimpuh didepan Donghae. Jantungnya nyaris copot gara-gara reaksi yang diberikan Donghae tadi. Karena belum yakin, ia menoel pipi Donghae sekali lagi.

TUK

Tidak ada reaksi.

TUK TUK TUK

Benar-benar tidak ada reaksi. Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya dari kantongnya. Ditempelkannya kertas itu di kotak coklat pemberian Kibum.

"Hae, Kibum menitipkanku coklat taruhan milikmu. Tadi aku ambil 2 karena penasaran. Aku tau kau tidak akan mendengarnya, jadi kutulis di notes yang tertempel dikotaknya." bisik Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hae, aku... aku heran... Kenapa kalau berada di dekatmu aku merasa berdebar-debar? Dan rasanya selalu ada yang kurang setiap sehari kita tidak bertemu. Perasaan ini membuatku menderita setiap liburan tau. Banyak sekali perasaan yang asing bagiku. Eomma bilang aku mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Benarkah? Kalau benar berarti kau cinta pertamaku dong? Tapi mengapa harus kepada anak terkucilkan sepertimu dari sekian banyak namja di dunia ini?" lanjutnya. Menurutnya, akan aman membicarakan ini saat Donghae tidur.

Cukup lama Eunhyuk terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Wujud(?) asli Donghae!

Baru saja ia menyentuh kacamata Donghae, tangannya terhenti, lalu ia tarik kembali._ 'Mungkin lain kali saja. Kata Bummie kalau dia sekelompok dengan Sandeul dia yang paling banyak mengerjakan tugas.'_

Mata Eunhyuk kini beralih ke bibir Donghae. Entah dirasuki apa, didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae, lalu dikecupnya bibir tipis itu. Hanya kecupan singkat, tidak lebih. Setelahnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan sangat dan kembali terduduk pada posisi semula sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, tak percaya.

'_A-apa yang kulakukan sih?!' _batinnya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah pintu atap dan menuruninya sambil kepikiran dan bersalting ria.

"Ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Mata Donghae perlahan terbuka, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Ia memang sempat tertidur, tapi sejak merasakan ada yang menoel pipinya, ia sudah terbangun. Awalnya ia ingin membuka matanya dan protes karena ada yang mengganggu tidur siangnya, tapi tidak jadi begitu mengingat sentuhan jari-jari yang menoel pipinya. Hanya satu orang yang selalu memeriksa apakah ia tertidur atau tidak dengan cara yang halus. Biasanya, yang lain akan memilih menampar pipinya, menyiramnya dengan air, atau melempar kepalanya dengan bantal.

Bukannya Donghae ingin membohongi Eunhyuk, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan isi hati Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya. Mana tau Eunhyuk akan mengatakan sesuatu saat ia tidur. Dan itu memang benarkan? Apalagi ia tidak menyangka Eunhyuk tipikal 'diam-diam menghanyutkan'.

Donghae mengusap bibirnya pelan. Ciumannya masih terasa, dan begitu berbeda dibanding ciuman yang pernah ia berikan kepada Eunhyuk. Tentu saja, itu JAUH berbeda. Eunhyuk mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan sementara ia mencium Eunhyuk sejauh itu karena kelepasan terbawa nafsu.

Ia kemudian menoleh kesamping kanannya, dimana sekotak coklat terletak begitu saja dengan selembar catatan kecil diatasnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengambil kotak itu, membukanya, dan memakan isinya.

"Kali ini kau mengirimkan orang yang tepat kepadaku untuk coklat ini, Bummie"

.

.

.

Much, much, much, month later #slap

.

.

.

"Min. Tak terasa ya, 2 minggu lagi, sudah liburan akhir semester dua. Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat!"

Sungmin melirik sinis, mengingat keseharian yang dilakukan yeoja heboh itu yang membuat kepalanya seakan ingin meledak karena dipenuhi beratus ribu ancaman.

"Tentu saja. Ada yang sibuk berpacaran terus."

GYUTTTT

"AUH! AEGHOO! Apphuo! Appouhh! Muonyoet! Luephashhiiin!"(Auh! Aigoo! Appo! Appo! Monyet! Lepasin!)

"Kau barusan bilang aku apa bocah tengik? Monyet? Sial! Lagian, siapa yang pacaran sama Donghae! Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" seru Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah padam, melepaskan cubitan di pipi montok Sungmin. Sungmin segera menggosok tangannya ke pipinya dan berharap agar pipinya tidak bertambah melar.

"Terus liburan kau mau ada rencana? Selain pulang ke rumahmu tentunya."

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"AHA! Kau mau bertemu sahabat lamaku? Yang kuceritakan itu, Kim Ryeowook."

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Mungkin ia bisa menambah teman baru. Lumayanlah. Tanpa ragu, Sungmin mengangguk. Dengan segera Eunhyuk mengutak-ngatik ponselnya dan...

"Yeoboseyo? Wookie-ah! Tepat hari Kamis 2 minggu dari sekarang, di Bana cafe. Tidak ada penolakan lagi atau kau bukan temanku! Nde, nde..."

.

.

.

.

.

__Kamis, minggu-1 liburan akhir semester 2_ Bana Cafe__

Seorang yeoja manis berbadan mungil tengah berdiri di depan Bana cafe. Mata karamelnya tengah menyapu(?) setiap pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depannya. Oh bukan. Ternyata lebih tepatnya ia sedang mencari seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya 2 orang. Sudah lebih dari sejam ia menunggu, orang yang ia tunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, membuatnya menggerutu kesal.

"Aish! Jinjja! Kemana sih Hyukkie? Sudah memaksa orang, datangnya telat lagi! Awas saja kalau dia nanti menyuruhku yang membayar seluruh pesanannya! Untung saja ada temannya! Kalau tidak nyawa anak itu akan melayang di tanganku! Membuatku membatalkan janjiku dengan-"

GYUT

NGEKK

KRETEK

Hiii...

"Hyukkie, sakith...seshakkhhh...lhephashhh...uhuk!"

"Sudah menunggu lama Wookie-ah? I miss you~"

"Lhephashhh...dasharh...monyethh bethinhaaaa...sehshakkkkhhh!" Dorong Ryeowook, membuat Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan mundur menabrak seseorang yang ia-Ryeowook- tidak kenali.

"Dasar... hosh... kau... kau mau uhuk! Kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas atau karena tulangku remuk?" protes Ryeowook, sementara Eunhyuk hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "Habisnya kau selalu tidak bisa saat kuajak bertemu sih. Itu balasannya." bela Eunhyuk, membuat Ryeowook ingin menelannya bulat-bulat karena sudah membuat orang menunggu lama, memaksanya, menyalahkannya, dan tadi nyaris membunuhnya.

"Ehm... Kita masuk?" tanya seorang yeoja, yang Ryeowook yakini merupakan teman Eunhyuk di sekolah barunya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tidak enak akan kejadian barusan.

KLING KLING

Dentangan 2 bel kecil di atas toko yang saling bersahutan, seakan menyambut mereka hangat. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut. Tidak mungkin ia salah mengenali wajah ini.

"Jinyoung oppa? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sang pelayan tersenyum. Senyuman yang dapat membuat orang luluh dan tenang secara bersamaan. "Part time." jawabnya singkat, lalu memberi salam kepada 2 orang yang lainnya, dan mengajak mereka untuk memilih tempat duduk dan menuliskan pesanan. Dikarenakan ramainya pengunjung, pelayan bernama Jinyoung tadi tidak bisa meluangkan sedikit pun waktunya untuk berbasa-basi dan langsung menuju meja lain untuk melayani tamu yang lain. Eunhyuk yang mengerti akan situasi, memakluminya. Yah, sebenarnya ia agak kangen dengan sosok itu.

Sampai akhirnya Jinyoung membawakan pesanan minuman, mata Eunhyuk tak pernah terlepas dari sosok itu, membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eunhyuk tersenyum layaknya orang jatuh cinta (atau orang gila?) mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan love at first sight?

"Siapa itu Hyukkie? Jangan-jangan pacar kamu." goda Ryeowook setelah Jinyoung pergi dari meja mereka, yang disambut jitakan di kepalanya.

"Enak saja! Aku belum punya pacar tau! Memangnya kau sudah punya?" tanya Eunhyuk, membuat Ryeowook yang baru saja meminum chocolate milkshake-nya, tersedak. Sebelum Ryeowook dikirim ke rumah sakit dan masuk koran dengan berita 'Telah meninggal, seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook karena tersedak milkshake coklat', Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk langsung berpindah tempat ke sebelah Ryeowook dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"A-ani." jawab Ryeowook, yang membuat Eunhyuk sangat curiga dikarenakan keringat dingin menghiasi wajah sahabatnya itu. "Benarkah?" selidik Eunhyuk, yang membuat Ryeowook bisa banjir keringat.

"Ah! Namamu Sungmin ya? Hyukkie memberitahukannya kepadaku. Salam kenal." ujar Ryeowook, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Disambut dengan jabatan tangan Sungmin, "Namamu Ryeowook kan? Hyukkie sering membicarakanmu. Salam kenal juga. Panggil saja aku Minnie. Sahabat Hyukkie, berarti sahabatku juga."

"Ah, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Wookie. Ku dengar keluargamu selalu menjuarai setiap pertandingan matrial arts ya? Hebat! Aku saja tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Ah! Bisa saja kau! Kau lebih hebat tau! Hyukkie bilang kau pernah memenangkan lomba memasak di Australia!" Ryeowook tersipu malu, "Ah! Itu bukan apa-apa kok! Hanya hal kecil."

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Sungmin, jengah melihat mereka yang begitu cepatnya akrab satu sama lain. Karena sudah tidak tahan dicueki, akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Hei, aku diabaikan nih?"

"Salah sendiri tidak membaur." sahut Ryeowook dan Sungmin kompak. Eunhyuk ingin sekali membanting kepalanya ke tembok. Mempertemukan mereka bisa membuatnya gila.

"Kau mencurigakan Wookie-ah. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka dibohongi, apalagi dipermainkan. Sepertinya kalian berdua tau itu." ucap Eunhyuk lagi, membuat Ryeowook kembali keringat dingin, kali ini diikuti Sungmin.

"Untung saja kalian berdua yeoja, masih bisa dimaafkan kalau mempermainkanku. Kalau saja namja, pasti akan kujauhi." sambung Eunhyuk, yang membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin mencari-cari bahan pembicaraan.

"Eum... kau tadi belum memberitahu kami siapa Jinyoung itu Hyukkie!" seru Sungmin, memecahkan suasana tegang, membuat Ryeowook merasa lega.

Eunhyuk yang tadi serius, mendadak kembali seperti sedia kala(?)

"Jinjja? Aku belum memberitahukan kalian? Uh! Hyukkie pikun!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri, "Kalian tau Jung Yonghwa?"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengangguk, "Member band terkenal CNBlue itu kan?"

"Dia adiknya, dan kakak sepupuku."

Ryeowook dan Sungmin membelakkan mata mereka tidak percaya. Seumur-umur Eunhyuk tidak pernah memberitahu mereka kalau ia mempunyai sepupu seorang artis, terkenal pula. Apalagi Sungmin dan Ryeowook sempat nyaris gila karena mendengar gosip hubungannya dengan Park Shinhye yang juga terkenal di sana.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami Hyukkie! Huwaaaa kita tukar posisi yuk! Aku mau jadi anak Leeteuk ahjumma!" seru Ryeowook histeris.

"Kawinkan aku dengan dia ataupun adiknya Hyukkie!" Kali ini Sungmin menyakar kaca layaknya orang gila.

Dengan segera Eunhyuk membekap mulut kedua sahabatnya itu yang memang agak susah dijaga –sama seperti dirinya-. "Diamlah! Ia sudah jadian dengan Seohyun SNSD!" bisik Eunhyuk.

PRANG

Hati Ryeowook dan Sungmin seakan pecah. "HUWEEEE! I-ia sudah punya pacar!" tangis Ryeowook dan Sungmin berpelukan, yang membuat Eunhyuk ingin menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"Tapi kenapa sepupunya jelek sepertimu? Perasaan orangtua mu tidak jelek Hyukkie-ah" ujar Ryeowook, yang sebenarnya berniat mengusili Eunhyuk.

"YA! Semua orang bilang aku manis tau! Kau saja matanya rusak! Banyak kok yang sudah menembakku di sekolah, tapi aku tolak. Iya kan Min?" jawab Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Masa?" tanya Sungmin pura-pura tidak tau, yang membuat Ryeowook tertawa cekikan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Sungmin seakan berkata 'Nice answer!' sementara Eunhyuk ingin bunuh diri.

"MIN! KAU-"

"Eh, Minnie. Di situ Hyukkie gimana? Ada kabar bagus gak?" sela Ryeowook, membuat Eunhyuk ingin menjedukkan kepalanya.

"Ehm, naksir orang itu termasuk bagus?" Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. Sungmin menyeringai, lalu melirik Eunhyuk yang sekarang menahan malu dan ingin sekali memecahkan pot bunga.

"Hyukkie. Lagi. Naksir. Sama..."

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" sela Eunhyuk panik, yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sungmin.

"Hyukkie lagi naksir sama namja bernama Lee Donghae!" Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan bahagia, sementara Eunhyuk sudah tidak tau lagi mau menaruh mukanya dimana. Oh ayolah, semua orang pasti akan merasakan apa yang Eunhyuk rasakan jika berada di posisinya.

"Lee Donghae? Kok sepertinya aku pernah dengar? Dimana ya?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. "Nanti kalau sempat aku pertemukan kalian." tawar Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk tanda ia mau.

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi berdiri melihat sambil menunggu pelanggan memesan, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Saudaranya itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu heboh dan agak konyol.

"Pelayan, aku mau cake ini"

"Ah, nde."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Next chap:_

"_Hah, akhirnya aku sampai. Sungmin ada di dalam tidak ya?"_

"_Uh, aku haus. Apa di kulkas ada minum?"_

"_OMO! Hyukkie, kau meminum air di gelas itu sampai habis?"_

"_Ah, jangan bilang Hyukkie mabuk."_

'_Ingat! Kesempatan tidak datang 2 kali'_

"_Haehhh~"_

"_Pe-Pergi! K-kau jahat! Kau sa-sama dengan mereka!"_

"_Wanna be my girlfriend?"_

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Nah loh, hyukkie gak suka diboonginnnnn~ Wookienya kurang nggak? 2 chapter lagi dia muncul bersamaan dengan rahasianya~

Saya numpang minjem member dan fandom B1A4 ya. Paling cocok sama Hyukkie sih~ Bana, Banana~ #plak

Eh iya, CLA ngerasa chap ini terlalu ngebosenin uuhhh. Ah iya, karakter Hyukkie terlalu heboh gak sih?

Chap 6 sekitar 2-4 hari lagi ya 0w^ Udah jadi sih, tinggal di terbitin doang haha. Dan... teasernya agak meragukan yak? ==a rated ga bakal naik kok :D

**anchofishy**: uhh, ming bilang fotonya gak boleh di bagi =3= gomawo reviewnya ^^

**nannaa**: yup, asal chappie-nya jadi bisa :D udah nih, hari jumat :D gomawo reviewnya x3

**viiaRyeosom**: iya ga masuk :'D mungkin hae lagi pilek akut jadi bau-nya ga berasa ._.v #digebuk jewels# uhh, entah kenapa CLA ngerasa wookie kurang banget disini ;A; udah lanjut nih :D gomawo reviewnya xD

**ANEmonE**: hmm... disini hyuk sebagai sepupunya artis sih, kalau CLA ngebuat hyuk jadi trainee, takutnya nanti rencana –rahasia- Hae ga terjalankan ._.v mian mengecewakan ;A; gomawo ripiunya :3

**minmi arakida**: nih, haehyuk moment-nya nambah xD iya tuh, si epil tunduk sama hae xD udah lanjut loh, gak lama kan? :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**nurul. p. putri**: benci gak ya? Haha. Sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi, ketauan kok xD kyumin itu bisa jadi pencair(?) suasana. Jadi ga boleh disatuin dulu #buakkk# boong ding. Pasti nyatu seiring cerita kok haha. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**AllRisePia**: itu darah hae dong, kan di cakar hyuk ;3 udah dicepetin nih apdetnya :D 5 chap sekaligus? #tangan sekarat# gomawo ripiunya :D

**myfishychovy**: sebenernya sih CLA bingung hae atau ming yang lebih mesum #jderrr# iya nih, maklum mantan korban komik #plak# udah lanjut nih :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**nvyptr**: kalau hyukkie tau hae itu aiden... ada deh #plak# sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi ketauan :) ini termasuk kilat gak ya? ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: nggak dong! Mereka gak boleh jadian dulu! #buakk# kalo hyuk tau hae itu aiden... rahasiaaa~ 2-3 chap lagi ada kok ^^ gomawo ripiunyaa~~

**nanalee**: gapapa kok ^^ meski mesum sebenarnya hae baik loh :D kalo ga ada ZhouRy sama ShinRi, rasanya ngeganjel, kayaknya ada yang terbuang gitu =_= ini udah lanjut, ga lama kan? :3 gomawo repiunya xD

**lovehaehyuk**: haehyuk ilang, dibawa lari CLA #dilempar telor# Boong deh, mreka lagi pacaran dalam mimpi(?) gomawo reviewnya :D

**ina. khuzairina**: udah lanjut nih :D gomawo reviewnya x3

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

Semoga fic ini pada suka #plak#jduar#duarr#

See you~


	6. Be My Girlfriend

"_Hei, aku mau cerita sesuatu."_

_._

"_Aku heran bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata namja semudah itu."_

_. _

"_Kenapa kalau berada di dekatmu aku merasa berdebar-debar?"_

_._

"_Kali ini kau mengirimkan orang yang tepat kepadaku untuk coklat ini, Bummie"_

_._

"_Kau tau kan aku tidak suka dibohongi, apalagi dipermainkan."_

_._

"_Lee Donghae? Kok sepertinya aku pernah dengar?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T+**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Super Junior 13 + 2, Nari. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(possible), bahasa kasar(possible), dll**_

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Hyukkie. Besok aku mau ke club. Ikut?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. "Ani. Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan pulang besok. Mungkin aku kembali minggu depan. Tapi kalau kangen sama kamu ya haha. Lagipula sekolah menyebalkan. Mengapa hanya kita dan anak-anak di gedung itu saja yang dipanggil untuk mengurusi kegiatan sekolah untuk adik kelas awal semester nanti sih? Memotong liburan orang saja!"

Sungmin menjitak kepala Eunhyuk. "Apa maksudmu kalau kangen? Hei, aku juga jadi korbannya disini. Lagipula, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan pulang besok?"

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sesuai keraguannya tadi, Sungmin memang tidak mendengarkannya. "Aku kan sudah memberitahumu 3 hari yang lalu! Makanya! Disana main sama Kyu terus sih!" gerutunya.

"Enak saja main! Dia ngajak ribut tau! Di klub kan berisik Hyukkie, harusnya kau membicarakannya di KAMAR bukan di KLUB! Disana ribut bocah!"

"Kau juga bocah"

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Hah, sudahlah. Kalau begitu selama kau belum kembali, aku akan main-main ke club."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Bukankah aku pernah memberitahumu kalau orang tuaku sekarang tinggal di Jepang untuk mengurusi kelas Taekwondo? Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. "Ani. Maksudku kenapa kau tidak ke Jepang saja kalau begitu?" Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya.

"Nah! Itu tuh sialnya! Orang tuaku tidak memperbolehkan aku menyusul mereka sebelum memiliki namjachingu! Tega sekali mereka!" gerutu Sungmin. Eunhyuk melongo. "Lalu bagaimana menghubungimu?"

"Video message"

"Oh..."

.

.

.

#Skip Time#

_1 week later_

"Hah, akhirnya aku sampai. Sungmin ada di dalam tidak ya? Tapi mana mungkin dia masih diluar tengah malam begini. Atau ia mabuk jadi lupa arah pulang? Setauku tahun ini kita sudah boleh meminum wine." #17 Korea, anggap saja sudah boleh.#

CKLEK

Mata yeoja itu menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan, mencari-cari seseorang bernama Sungmin sambil berjalan dan menarik kopernya menuju lemari di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu mulai membongkar isi kopernya dan memasukkan baju bersih ke lemari sementara baju kotor ke kantung plastik untuk di laundry. Setelahnya ia tiduran di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang ia hiasi stiker-stiker 'glow in the dark'. Ia sungguh lelah. Orangtuanya yang mengetahui ia hanya tinggal seminggu langsung mengajaknya jalan-jalan selama seminggu penuh sehingga membuatnya lelah seakan telah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi dunia. Ia masih merasa agak sedih mengingat orangtuanya yang agak kecewa karena ia hanya pulang seminggu. Salahkanlah sekolah yang seenak jidat menyuruh orang tertentu masuk di tengah liburan seperti biasa hanya untuk mengurusi kegiatan tidak penting –baginya-.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku mau tidur. Uh, aku haus. Mana tidak membawa minum lagi. Apa di kulkas ada minum?"

Dengan segera Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang terletak ditengah-tengah meja belajarnya dan Sungmin, kemudian membukanya. Wajahnya menyiratkan raut kekecewaan. Tidak ada apa-apa di kulkas. Bahkan es batu pun tidak ada.

Eunhyuk menutup kulkas, lalu berjalan dengan langkah lemas menuju ranjangnya karena kecewa dan kehausan. Sebelum ia tiduran di ranjang, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang menggiurkan baginya. Yaitu, segelas air bening yang ia YAKINI adalah air mineral.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan ke meja rias(?) yang berada di sebelah kamar mandi dan menyentuh gelas itu. Ternyata ia memang tidak sedang mengalami fatamorgana. Tanpa ragu, ia minum air di gelas itu sampai habis. Setelahnya ia merasa aneh, pusing, seperti berhalusinasi, wajahnya memanas, tubuhnya ringan seakan ingin terbang, dan- Tunggu! Mengapa menjadi seperti orang yang mengonsumsi narkotika? Oke itu salah.

Eunhyuk mengalami apa yang kita namakan mabuk. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat ia tidak sengaja meminum wine di pesta pernikahan teman eommanya 4 tahun lalu. Tapi ia tidak ingat sama sekali kelanjutannya. Yang ia tau, orangtuanya memiliki kantung mata tebal paginya, dan tidak pernah membiarkannya meminum wine lagi.

Apa jangan-jangan yang Eunhyuk minum itu sebenarnya sejenis wine yang ia tidak tau namanya? Ah gawat! Bagaimana kalau akal sehatnya hilang sekarang?

CKLEK

"OMO! Hyukkie, kau meminum air di gelas itu sampai habis?" tanya Sungmin yang baru masuk, panik setelah melihat minuman yang sengaja ia taruh dimeja habis dan Eunhyuk tengah menciumi kaca jendela.

"Kaca, kamu kok tidak menjawab *hik* pertanyaan *hik* ku sih? Kita poppo yuk... kamu *hik* tidak keberatan kan?" racaunya.

"Hyukkie" Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah melas-melas.

"Minniehhh..."

Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Tangan Eunhyuk mulai meraba-raba wajah Sungmin, sampai jarinya terhenti di bibir Sungmin. "Poppo~"

Sungmin yang masih melamun, tersadar begitu menyadari wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Di dorongnya Eunhyuk hingga terlentang di ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tersandar di tembok sebelah meja. Wajahnya memerah. Tak heran, ciuman pertamanya nyaris hilang. Oke, mungkin bukan ciuman pertama karena ia pernah tidak sengaja mencium Kyuhyun karena jatuh dari tangga dan itulah yang membuat mereka berdua terus bertengkar sampai sekarang ini.

Sungmin masih sibuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menangkap sesuatu. Eunhyuk minum wine, mabuk, bawaannya ingin mencium orang. Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat menghampirinya lagi, Sungmin segera ke ranjang Eunhyuk dimana handphonenya tergeletak. Secepat mungkin ia mencari-cari nomor seseorang, eomma Eunhyuk.

"Ayo dong, nyambung, aku dalam bahaya" harap Sungmin. Beruntung Leeteuk ahjumma langsung mengangkatnya.

_/"yeoboseyo"/_

"Y-yeoboseyo ahjumma. Ini teman sekamar Eunhyuk, Sungmin. Sepertinya Eunhyuk pernah bercerita tentang kami mengunjungi sebuah klub milik teman kami. Eum begini, langsung ke intinya saja. Tadi saya pulang dari klub dan membawa segelas wine untuk dicoba karena saya salah satu dari teman-teman yang kuat meminum wine dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Saya pergi keluar sebentar untuk mengunjungi teman saya di kamar lain, lalu saat saya kembali- ARGH! Hyukkie lepas!" Sungmin mendorong Eunhyuk yang mulai memeluk-meluknya dan memotong penjelasannya di telepon.

_/"Ah, jangan bilang Hyukkie mabuk. Hyukkie memang sangat tidak kuat meminum wine. Minum seteguk saja wajahnya sudah memerah. Apalagi segelas. Mianhae, tapi ahjumma tidak bisa membantumu Minnie-ah. Dulu Hyukkie pernah mengalaminya dan mau tidak mau ahjumma menuruti perkataannya sampai ia puas. Appanya sampai stres ingin menghentikannya meskipun sudah dibantu oleh saudara sepupunya. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kau lakukan adalah, turuti apa maunya Minnie-ah."/_

"MWO? T-tapi ahjumma, Hyukkie minta-"

_/"Poppo kan? Ahjumma tau. Untung saja ahjumma eommanya Hyukkie. Jadi tidak begitu keberatan menuruti kemauannya. Mian Minnie-ah, mungkin ini akan merepotkan."/_

"Huwaaaa eotteokhae? G-gomawo ahjumma"

_/"Nde. Maaf merepotkanmu Minnie-ah. Usahakan saja lain kali ia tidak meminum wine oke?"/_

"Nde ahjumma."

_/"Good luck!"/_

TUUUTT TUUTTT TUTTTT

"YA! HYUKKIE! Jangan dekat-dekat!" bentak Sungmin, sambil mendorong kepala Eunhyuk menjauh. Ia berharap bentakannya akan membuat Eunhyuk diam, tapi ternyata tidak ada efek. Satu kesimpulan. Kemauan Eunhyuk harus dituruti.

"Aigoo... eotteokhae?" Percayalah, kalian pasti juga panik bila berada diposisi Sungmin sekarang ini. Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras, memikirkan jalan keluar agar first kiss(?) nya selamat. Agak egois memang, tapi ia tak pernah mencium orang duluan sebelumnya. Yang ada, orang lain lah yang menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

TING

Ada kalanya keegoisan Sungmin membawa hasil. Ia menemukan ide, yang siapapun mengakui kalau ide ini terlampau gila.

"Ah! Aku tau seseorang! Tapi... Ah! Ini jalan terakhir! Mianhae Hyukkie-ah."

Sungmin mengutak-ngatik handphonenya, lalu...

"Yeoboseyo? Hae-ah. Kau baru sampai di kamarmu? Turunlah ke kamarku. Aku butuh bantuan. Sekarang."

TUTTT TUTTT TUTTT

Sepertinya disituasi seperti ini Donghae sangatlah berguna.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" suruh Sungmin dengan nada suara agak panik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau di kunci, dodol?" sahut Donghae dari luar sana.

"Aish! Sebentar! YA! Hyukkie jangan!"

CKLEK

"Apa yang perlu kuban-"

Dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan wajah melas-melas sambil berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, yang tentu saja Sungmin tolak mati-matian.

"-tu"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk kaget. Pisahkan aku dari dia! Dan masuklah! Kau ingin murid yang sudah kembali melihat penampilan non-culunmu sekarang?" suruh Sungmin, membuat Donghae masuk ke ruangan dan menarik Eunhyuk dari Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk mulai membalikkan badannya dan memeluknya.

"Dia mabuk. Bawaannya ingin mencium orang. Aku jadi tidak bisa mencoba wine yang kau berikan padaku tadi."

"Sekuat itukah?"

"Dia tidak bisa minum babbo! Sudah yah, jangan biarkan dia sentuh aku lagi. Hentikan dia. Kau harus menuruti apa maunya." suruh Sungmin, yang kini tengah meregangkan punggungnya akibat harus menahan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Benar nih?" tanya Donghae, yang sudah mendorong kepala Eunhyuk menjauhi wajahnya setelah Eunhyuk nyaris menciumnya dan menatapnya... nafsu? _'Ingat! Kesempatan tidak datang 2 kali'_

"Untuk kali ini... y-ya?" jawab Sungmin dengan agak ragu.

"Haehhh~ poppo~~"

"Aigoo. Anak ini ingin menggodaku, atau apa sih? Min! Pakai earphonemu dengan volume besar sekarang kalau tidak mau melihat yang satu ini! Sering-seringlah mengintip untuk menghentikanku. Dan... mianhae Hyukkie-ah..."

Sungmin yang mengerti adanya alarm bahaya, segera mengambil earphonenya dan menyetel lagu keras-keras sambil memejamkan matanya. Donghae pun memulai aksinya.

"Haehhhh~"

"Apa sayang? Kiss? Jangan dendam denganku nantinya oke?"

Dengan segera Donghae menempelkan bibirnya dan Eunhyuk, memagutnya, kemudian melesakkan benda tak bertulang miliknya ke dalam goa hangat Eunhyuk dengan mudahnya, karena memang Eunhyuklah yang memulainya, dan membuat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan suara-suara 'aneh'. Perlahan dirasakannya tubuh Eunhyuk yang mulai melemas. Dengan segera Donghae menidurkan(?) Eunhyuk di ranjangnya, lalu menindihnya. Sungmin yang agak penasaran, mengintip disaat yang tidak tepat dan segera memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Eungh... Haehhh~... le-pashhh..."

Eunhyuk mulai memukul-mukul dada Donghae, pertanda ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Entah karena terlalu nafsu, atau memang ada rencana lainnya, Donghae tak menghiraukannya. Ia terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya, membuat Eunhyuk yang sangat membutuhkan oksigen semakin lama semakin melemah, lalu akhirnya pingsan.

Beruntunglah Sungmin kembali mengintip kegiatan mereka. Melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah tak bernyawa(?), ia menghentikan Donghae yang nyaris menggrepe-grepe Eunhyuk, menariknya untuk menjauhi Eunhyuk.

"Kau menghentikan disaat yang tepat Min. Bagaimana? Ia sudah tidur sekarang."

Sungmin menjitak kepala Donghae sekeras yang ia bisa. "Itu pingsan bego! Keadaannya juga mengenaskan! Lihatlah hasil perbuatanmu!"

"Jangan menyuruhku melihatnya Min, tadi aku sudah lihat. Benar-benar menggoda iman. Takutnya aku memiliki anak di SMA kalau melihatnya terus." jujur Donghae, membuat Sungmin kembali menjitak kepalanya.

"Ah, gawat. Min, pinjam toilet? Aku- eh... pokoknya pinjam!"

Sungmin yang sepertinya tau apa maksud Donghae, menyeringai. Ini kesempatan!

"Akan kuberikan kalau kau menghapuskan semua ancamanmu kemarin-marin."

"Aish! Baiklah! Aku pinjam!"

"Bersihkan bekasnya juga!"

Donghae segera membanting pintu toilet dengan buru-buru, sementara Sungmin kembali mendengar lagu dengan earphone keras-keras sambil terkekeh. Ia lega sekali. Hidupnya bebas! Dan ia juga tau apa yang akan Donghae lakukan di toilet.

Tidak berapa lama, Donghae keluar dari toilet.

"Ah lega. Min, besok pagi bantu Hyukkie memuntahkan wine nya oke? Bisa mabuk terus kalau tidak. Ah, kalau Hyukkie nanya apa yang terjadi, jangan beritahu ada aku. Atau seluruh benda pinkmu kubakar. Bye" pesan Donghae, lalu keluar dari kamar MinHyuk. Membuat Sungmin ingin melempar Donghae dengan sandal karena mengancamnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Min, matamu... seperti habis ditonjok"

Pengakuan Henry barusan membuat Sungmin yang baru sampai, langsung menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja bar. Membuat beberapa orang disana menganggapnya orang gila.

"Bwahaha! Apaan tuh! Kantung matanya ekstrim! Lebih parah dari Seungri dan Tao! Bwahaha!"

"Diamlah iblis! Salahkan monyet di sebelah-ku yang menyuruhku menemaninya selama 8 hari insomnia!" Eunhyuk reflek segera memesan segala jenis minuman. Mengingat mayoritas orang di klub meminum wine, Eunhyuk disuguhkan minuman itu. Tepat sebelum gelas menyentuh bibirnya, Sungmin menahannya, lalu meminumnya.

"Kau nyaris membunuhku tempo hari monyet kecil! Jangan membuatku ingin bunuh diri dengan wine!"

Eunhyuk hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Dirasakan mood Sungmin yang mulai membaik, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aiden belum datang kan?" bisiknya. Sungmin mengangguk, "Sepertinya"

"Kalau begitu ayo bantu aku!" bisiknya lagi. Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau yakin rencana itu? Kekanakan sekali dan tidak ada efeknya!"

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan puppy eyes-nya. "Aegyo-ku jauh lebih imut." jujur Sungmin, membuat Eunhyuk merengut.

"Ayolah Min! Jebal..."

Sungmin menyerah. "Hah, baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan bawa-bawa namaku kalau ketahuan!" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kalian mau apa?"

Eunhyuk menoleh dengan wajah girangnya sementara Sungmin dengan wajah suram-nya.

"Rahasia! Kalau Aiden datang, jangan bilang kami kesini! Pokoknya bilang saja seperti itu!" suruh Sungmin, membuat Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. Belum sempat Kibum bertanya, Sungmin sudah ditarik Eunhyuk entah kemana.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Aiden datang, dan benar-benar menanyakan mereka.

"Tumben. Sungmin tidak ada? Eunhyuk juga?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng. Aiden merasakan hal-hal gila akan menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

Aiden mengawasi Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dari kejauhan. Ia yakin, yang mengganggunya seminggu ini adalah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Mengingat hanya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang biasanya minimal datang 2 kali seminggu setiap liburan absen terus. Tapi tentu saja ia tau Sungmin sangatlah keberatan. Dan ia sangat yakin, hal kekanakan seperti ini merupakan rencana Eunhyuk.

Seminggu ini, ia terus ditakuti dan dipermalukan. Mulai dari di lempar tepung dari atas pintu, nyaris terpeleset, disiram air entah dari mana, dikirimi surat teror klub-nya akan hancur dalam waktu 3 hari berkali-kali, diteror akan dibunuh berkali-kali dengan nomor yang tak ia kenal, sampai di SMS 'Aku ada di sampingmu...' berkali-kali, membuatnya agak merinding.

'_Ah! Ternyata benar!'_

Terlihat Eunhyuk yang sedang memaksa Sungmin membantunya menaburkan setengah botol garam. Dugaan Aiden tepat. Ia menyeringai, merencanakan apapun yang membuat Eunhyuk kapok. Dan sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan idenya.

Sungmin? Sudahlah, ia kasihan dengan anak yang selalu diterornya itu.

"Ah! Min! Kau boleh menemui Kibum! Sesuai rencana, ini rencana terakhirku. Aku mau membuang botol ini dulu."

Samar-samar, suara Eunhyuk terdengar. Aiden segera menyembunyikan dirinya ditengah keramaian. Ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan meletakkan seluruh barang untuk mengerjainya di sembarang arah. Eunhyuk yang sadar itu Aiden, panik. Apalagi begitu melihat Aiden membawanya ke suatu ruangan kosong. Berdua.

BRUK

"AUW!"

Eunhyuk memekik, begitu Aiden mendorongnya kasar ke tembok. Sakit. Baru saja ia ingin memprotes, Aiden telah menghimpitnya.

"Mencari perhatianku, hmm?" bisiknya, membuat Eunhyuk merinding geli dan wajahnya memerah karena malu karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat.

Betapa paniknya Eunhyuk, begitu Aiden menahan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya, dan tanpa seijinnya menciumnya. Ah sial. Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Dan lagi, Eunhyuk merutuki tubuhnya yang bertindak berbalik dengan pikirannya.

Aiden yang merasa Eunhyuk melemas, melepaskan tangannya, membiarkannya bergantung di pundak Aiden sebagai tumpuan agar tidak terjatuh. Bukan berarti Eunhyuk menyukai ini. Ia malah memukul-mukul pundak Aiden atau mendorongnya. Tapi tenaga-nya tak sebanding. Ini sulit.

Tangan kanan Aiden mulai bergerak menelusuri punggungnya, sementara tangan kiri-nya mulai meraba-raba pahanya, yang semakin lama semakin keatas. Oke, rencana Aiden sebenarnya tak sampai 'kebawah', tapi mungkin ia lepas kendali?

Saat Aiden mulai membuka kancing short-pants Eunhyuk, saat itu juga Eunhyuk menangis. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi lupakah ia? Senjata paling ampuh di saat seperti ini? Gigit saja bibirnya maka semuanya akan beres jika dewi fortuna berpihak.

Dan ya, sepertinya ia langsung mendapat pencerahan karena saat Aiden perlahan menurunkan resletingnya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Aiden, yang spontan membuat Aiden mundur dan Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk.

"Aish! Sakit! Ap- Hyukkie?"

Aiden menatap Eunhyuk yang terduduk gemetar. Seketika itu juga matanya menangkap hasil perbuatannya barusan. Pakaian Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai turun(?)

'_Argh! Sial! Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?!'_ rutuk Aiden terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Hyukkie..."

Aiden merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya ia hanya berniat sedikit 'mengerjai' Eunhyuk, tapi ia kebablasan dan kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak menggigit bibirnya, mungkin Eunhyuk akan kehilangan harga dirinya saat itu juga.

"Pe-Pergi! K-kau jahat! Kau sa-sama dengan mereka! Pergi! Hiks"

Hancur sudah hati Aiden. Melihat EunhyukNYA menangis, terlebih EunhyukNYA mengatakan sesuatu yang janggal.

'_Kau sa-sama dengan mereka!'_

Apa maksudnya?

Perlahan Aiden mencoba untuk mendekat, namun reaksinya sama. Eunhyuk menangis semakin menjadi. Apakah Eunhyuk memiliki suatu kejadian, lalu ia mengingatkannya?

Aiden langsung memeluk Eunhyuk, tak peduli Eunhyuk akan memberontak, menamparnya, atau membunuhnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk sebisanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ialah yang membuat Eunhyuk menangis.

Aiden berulang kali meminta maaf kepada Eunhyuk dan membenarkan seluruh letak pakaiannya yang tadi 'sedikit' berantakan. Berulang kali ia berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, bahkan ia hampir menyayat nadi-nya sendiri demi mendapatkan kepercayaan Eunhyuk kembali, yang tentu saja Eunhyuk hentikan dan memaafkannya.

Saat Eunhyuk membaik, ia mencoba menanyakan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'sama saja dengan mereka' tadi. Tapi Eunhyuk menggeleng keras, menolak untuk menjawab. Bahkan air matanya nyaris tumpah lagi.

Aiden menghela nafas. Ia mengajak Eunhyuk untuk menemui yang lainnya. Dan ia penasaran dengan kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi.

Begitu yang lainnya melihat mata bengkak Eunhyuk, Aiden menceritakan SEGALANYA. Tidak mungkin ia menyembunyikan segalanya kan? Ada kalanya ia mengakui perbuatannya demi orang yang ia cintai. Cintai? Ya. Sangat.

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghibur Eunhyuk. Kecuali Jongwoon. Jika yang lain berpikiran 'Aiden tidak tau apa-apa', lain hal-nya dengan Jongwoon. Ia berpikir 'Bagaimana bisa Aiden mengusili orang dengan cara itu? Lebih parahnya lagi, mengapa ia tidak bisa self-control?'

Setelah Eunhyuk pulang diantar para yeoja, tanpa segan Jongwoon menonjok Aiden, membuat yang lain terkejut. Aiden sendiri hanya tersenyum pasrah. Ia pantas mendapatkan ini. Ini tidak sebanding dengan luka lama Eunhyuk yang berhasil ia korek dengan suksesnya.

Jongwoon mencengkeram kerah baju Aiden dengan geram.

"Kau seharusnya tau mengontrol diri brengsek! Kau telah melukai satu-satunya sahabat terbaik pacarku!"

Dan semua itu berakhir ketika Siwon meminta mereka berdamai. Biar bagaimanapun juga, ini urusan Aiden. Aiden lah yang harus menutup luka lama Eunhyuk. Karena Jongwoon yang memang tipikal 'gentle man', ialah yang mengobati luka Aiden, dan juga meminta maaf karena emosinya yang mencapai puncak tadi.

Dan satu hal yang diketahui para namja. Jongwoon kelepasan, mengaku memiliki yeojachingu. Tapi ia meminta untuk dirahasiakan dari para yeoja, terutama Eunhyuk.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"Hyukkie, tolong ambil pesanan kita dong! Jebal... kami sedang sibuk kau lihatkan?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Seluruh tugas dan susunan acara dilimpahkan hanya kepada mereka ber-10 oleh seongsaenim. Hanya bersepuluh! Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga liburan terpotong? Apa karena mereka anak pintar? Tapi Eunhyuk-kan otaknya rata-rata!

Eunhyuk mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan Henry, lalu bersiap untuk pergi, sebelum Nari menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hae juga sudah selesai pekerjaannya. Biarkan ia menemanimu."

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua pun mengambil pesanan. Tapi sialnya saat mereka kembali, tiba-tiba hujan. Membuat mereka harus mencari pohon untuk berteduh dikarenakan mereka berada di tengah jalan tanpa gedung.

"Ah! Ada yang meninggalkan payung disitu!" tunjuk Eunhyuk. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae langsung mengambil payung itu. Dan membukanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ke gedung sebentar mengambilkan payung untukmu?" usul Eunhyuk. Mengingat payung yang kecil, Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimana kalau Donghae sakit karena ulahnya? "Tidak jadi deh."

Kini Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri berdempetan. Eunhyuk mulai risih, merasakan Donghae yang memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk, pandangannya masih kearah tanah, melihat air yang mulai menggenang.

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa jangan melihatku seperti itu dong! Kirain ada apaan"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk gemas. Dipanggilnya Eunhyuk, membuatnya menoleh. Dan betapa kagetnya Eunhyuk begitu melihat wajah Donghae yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Refleks, ia memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, bibirnya dan Donghae bersentuhan, meski tak berlangsung lama.

Begitu ciuman terlepas, Eunhyuk yang masih kaget, agak salah tingkah. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah...

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Sontak wajah Eunhyuk memerah, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. ini memanglah moment yang paling ditunggunya.

"Ah, kalau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa."

"A-ani! A-aku... aku mau..." bisik Eunhyuk pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Thank you" ucapnya, lalu mengecup pipi Eunhyuk, yang membuat wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah.

"Ah, hujan sudah reda."

Mereka pun kembali, dengan perasaan yang berbeda, dan jari-jari tangan saling bertautan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, malu, sementara Donghae berjalan riang. Begitu sampai di tujuan, mereka membawakan berita bahagia itu untuk dibagikan kepada teman-temannya.

Bahagia? Tentu saja.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk tau Donghae dan Aiden adalah orang yang sama?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Next chapter:_

"_kemungkinan ia akan ketakutan melihat namja"_

"_Hyukkie-ah... mianhae membuatmu takut..."_

'_Eh... itu... Wookie?'_

"_Kau kenal dekat dengannya Hyukkie?"_

"_Senang kan kau mempermainkan perasaan orang?"_

"_K-kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua?"_

"_Jangan dekati aku lagi... A-annyeong"_

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Mengapa CLA merasa semakin kesini semakin gaje QAQ

Chappie depan! Chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu(?)! dimana Wookie nongol dan saat itu juga Haehyuk hancur buahahha! Asikkk #plak#

Kayaknya pada nebak yewook pacaran ya? Kan CLA belom kasih tau, cuma kasih tau clue aneh ._. mana tau mereka ternyata gak saling kenal #siapa tau#

Dan, semua kejadian dari chap 1 termasuk mabuk ini bukan iseng doang. Itu akan berguna di chap akhir-akhir.

**nannaa**: nih, jadian kan? Pasti kecewa deh klo baca chappie depan xD gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: wuah mian, ga bisa 2 hari QAQ lagi persiapan chap 7 soalnya ._. nggak kok, gak marah besar ;D gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: kayaknya sih gak bakal pindah ya, makanya CLA lebih banyak masang sesi liburan daripada sekolah. Takut diguyur Ryeosomnia Dx gomawo reviewnya ^^

**viiaRyeosom**: hmmm... rahasianya... kasih tau gak ya? Kkkk~ udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Lee Eun In**: hmm... kasih tau gak ya? Bakal kejawab kok di chappie berikutnya :D udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya :D

**umi. julianti. 9**: ... di chap berikutnya ada tuhhh xD gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: monyet betina-nya lagi nggak mood buat ngamuk ahaha xD *trus yang diatas apa?* nggak ah, wookie gak kenal hae. Hae aja gak tau wookie itu siapa xp Sudah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**myfishychovy**: hah? Kata siapa mereka gak ke klub lagi? Mereka kan anak liar, jadi ke klub itu udah hobi #plak# gomawo reviewnya :D

**nyukkunyuk**: hmm, segini lama gak sih? ._.a iya dong xD di poppo hyukkie itu udah jadi cita-cita hae xD #eh?#loh?# udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**minmi arakida**: minta hyuk tukeran hidup aja, pasti dikasih xD #kata siapa?# gomawo reviewnya :D

**nvyptr**: ini udah secepat yang CLA bisa loh ._. hyukkie dibawa pulang aja kalo lucu #bletak# udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nanalee**: chapter depan diungkap tuh :D udah tau kan hyukkie kalo mabuk gimana? Ahaha. Ini udah adpet secepatnya loh ._.a gomawo reviewnya :D

**AllRisePia**: bagian mana-nya yang mengerikan? Tenaganya itu? Ahaha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hyukkie'sJewels**: tuh, hae nembak xD masalah hyuk marah itu, nyambungnya emang ke yadong sih ._. udah lanjut xD gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

Semoga fic ini pada suka #plak#jduar#duarr#

See you~


	7. Donghae's Identitiy

"_Mianhae Hyukkie-ah."_

_._

'_Argh! Sial! Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?!'_

_._

"_Kau telah melukai satu-satunya sahabat terbaik pacarku!"_

_._

_Donghae menatap Eunhyuk gemas. Dipanggilnya Eunhyuk, membuatnya menoleh. Dan betapa kagetnya Eunhyuk begitu melihat wajah Donghae yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Refleks, ia memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, bibirnya dan Donghae bersentuhan, meski tak berlangsung lama._

_Begitu ciuman terlepas, Eunhyuk yang masih kaget, agak salah tingkah. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah..._

"_Wanna be my girlfriend?"_

.

.

.

.

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Super Junior 13 + 2, Nari. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(possible), bahasa kasar(possible), dll**_

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kerabat Hyukkie yang kau tau?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Donghae, begitu ia ditinggal berdua menemani Sungmin yang sedang menyusun acara bagi murid baru. Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Namun tetap saja ia memberitahunya.

"Jinyoung oppa, sepupu terdekat dengan Hyukkie. Wae?"

Donghae merobek selembar kertas dan pulpen, lalu memberikannya kepada Sungmin, "Tuliskan alamat yang kau tau!"

Sungmin yang terheran, hanya menuliskannya. Donghae yang membaca tulisan Sungmin, mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bana Cafe?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tempo hari aku diajak Hyukkie ke Bana Cafe dan tidak sengaja bertemu sepupunya yang sambilan."

Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Gomawo!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Donghae, atau lebih tepatnya Aiden, kembali ke klub dengan luka baru. Ia tersenyum kecut. Ia melamun. Pikirannya kembali terhadap kejadian sore tadi. Kejadian yang membuat pipinya kembali memar, padahal baru 2 hari yang lalu sembuh.

2 hari? Cepat sekali sembuhnya?

Ahaha, tidak. Waktulah yang berjalan dengan cepat. Tak terasa ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Eunhyuk hampir 2 minggu.

"_Apa kau yang bernama Jinyoung, oppa Hyukjae?"_

"_Kau kenal Hyukjae?"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?!"_

"_Sial! Aku takut yang dikatakan Dokter Kim benar!"_

Tak heran Jinyoung berani memukulnya. Cafe sedang tak ada pengunjung sore itu. Lagipula, dengan ini ia merasa lega karena dihajar oleh kerabat Eunhyuk sendiri. Meskipun pada akhirnya, Jinyoung yang memang pemaaf, meminta maaf pada Aiden atas perilakunya yang sudah diluar batas. Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah bertukar nomor untuk lebih mudah berkomunikasi. Setidaknya Jinyoung masih mau menerimanya sebagai teman. Ia sudah bersyukur.

Aiden menghela nafas. Agaknya ia tidak bisa 'bermain-main' seenaknya lagi dengan Eunhyuk sekarang. Perkataan Jinyoung barusan benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"_Apa yang hyung maksud dengan perkataan Dokter Kim?"_

_Jinyoung menatap Aiden dengan wajah khawatir dan menyesal. Menyesal melihat hasil karya-nya yang membuat sudut bibir Aiden mengalir darah, dan khawatir mengingat perkataan Dokter Kim._

"_Aku... aku takut... Dokter Kim mengatakan kalau Eunhyuk sangat terguncang, ia... kemungkinan ia akan ketakutan melihat namja, selain sanak keluarganya sendiri... kumohon... bujuklah Eunhyuk... jangan membuatnya takut melihatmu... aku takut apa yang Dokter Kim katakan menjadi kenyataan..."_

Aiden menelan ludah kecut. Andaikan saja ia tau Eunhyuk pernah nyaris 'dikotori', ia tidak akan mengusilinya begini. Apalagi begitu mendengar Eunhyuk memiliki seorang noona, dan pergi selamanya di hari itu juga, dengan tragisnya. Perasaan bersalah, semakin menghantui dirinya.

Kini, Aiden sedang menunggu. Ia harap, hari ini ia bisa membuat Eunhyuk kembali seperti semula.

Huh? Maksudnya?

Semenjak hari itu, Eunhyuk takut bertemu Aiden. Hanya Aiden seorang. Berapa kali ia mencoba mendekati Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk mati-matian menghindarinya.

Tapi bagaimana bila Eunhyuk bertemu 'Donghae'?

Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja jika bertemu sosok 'Aiden', ia akan mati-matian menghindarinya.

"Bummie! Kenapa kita harus bertemu dengannya?" Samar, suara itu terdengar. Membuat Aiden tersadar dari lamunannya, apalagi begitu sosok itu mulai mendekati tempatnya berada. Aiden bisa melihat, Eunhyuk bersama rombongannya, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Eunhyuk sendiri, agak menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik Kibum.

"Hai." sapa Aiden, dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

Sosok itu memeluk lengan Kibum erat. "H-hai" balasnya, dengan suara yang sangat pelan, dan membuat Aiden hanya bisa membacanya perkataannya melalui gerak mulutnya.

Sakit. Aiden merasakannya. Meskipun Eunhyuk mulai mau mencoba menyapanya, tapi tingkah Eunhyuk yang seperti itu, membuat Aiden merasa ia adalah monster. Ah, andaikan saja saat itu ia tidak kelewatan...

"Hyuk-"

Eunhyuk agak memundurkan langkahnya begitu Aiden ingin membelai pipinya. Menghindari sentuhan Aiden. Kibum yang melihatnya prihatin.

"Hyukkie, biarkan Aiden mendekatimu nde? Berikan ia kesempatan. Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya? Nanti aku akan membelikanmu seekor anjing jika kau mau ya?"

Eunhyuk menatap Aiden ragu, lalu menatap Kibum, dan mengangguk kecil. Kibum yang merasa Eunhyuk memberi izin, memandang Aiden dengan isyarat(?) tertentu.

Perlahan, Kibum melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk di tangannya, dan hanya bisa memandang mereka bersama yang lainnya. Sekali lagi, Aiden mencoba. Eunhyuk memang tak lagi menghindar, tapi memejamkan matanya erat. Aiden yang merasa Eunhyuk agak memberikannya peluang, mencoba menarik tangannya, lalu memeluknya. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh Eunhyuk gemetaran, yang Aiden yakini karena takut dengannya.

"Hyukkie-ah... mianhae membuatmu takut... mianhae membuatmu kembali teringat akan hal itu... mianhae... mianhae..." Kata itu terus meluncur dari mulut Aiden, membuat yang lainnya menatap iba.

Perlahan, Aiden melonggarkan pelukannya, mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk, agar menatap matanya, lalu membelai rambutnya.

"Ayo kita pindah ke suatu ruang kosong." ajak Aiden, membuat Eunhyuk kembali menatapnya penuh takut. Aiden yang menyadarinya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bodoh. Eunhyuk baru saja mau mencoba menerimanya, ia malah mengatakan suatu hal yang dapat mengundang salah paham.

"Dengan mengajak yang lain tentunya" lanjut Aiden, agar tak salah paham.

Hari itu, dihabiskan Aiden untuk terapi(?), hingga Eunhyuk terbiasa akan dirinya. Lumayan. Seharian itu sukses, meski Eunhyuk masih agak was-was bila berdekatan dengan Aiden. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada teman-temannya yang turut membantunya.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"Wuih! Lotte World! Sudah lama sejak terakhir kesini! Ah! I miss you!" seru Eunhyuk girang sambil berlari-larian ke pintu masuk, layaknya orang yang baru lepas dari kandang singa.

"Nggak kenal, nggak kenal!" ujar Sungmin, yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Eunhyuk sendiri.

"Sayang yah, Wookie tidak ikut. Katanya dia lagi part-time. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengenalkannya kepada kalian."

Rencana ke Lotte World ini sudah ada dari seminggu yang lalu. Dan mereka tidak perlu memusingkan perihal masuk sekolah karena masih ada sisa waktu 3 minggu untuk liburan. Harusnya sih mereka masuk 2 minggu lagi, tapi karena sekolah menyita waktu mereka selama seminggu penuh, mereka mendapatkan libur tambahan. Apalagi seminggu pertama biasanya hanya perkenalan.

"Yesung juga sibuk katanya. Donghae diajak keluarganya ke luar kota hari ini."

Mengingat itu, Eunhyuk kecewa. Itu berarti ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Yesung dan Donghae di luar sekolah.

"Ah! Sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk sekarang! Dan untukmu, labu busuk! Kutantang kau naik permainan ekstrim!" tunjuk Kyuhyun kearah Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri menerima tantangan Kyuhyun, meskipun ia sebenarnya sangat tidak kuat permainan ekstrim.

"Oke, siapa takut!"

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Sungmin kembali setelah berkali-kali muntah. Demi apapun, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau menerima tantangan Kyuhyun. Capek bermain, ia mengajak Eunhyuk dan kawan-kawan untuk membeli souvenir.

"Hyukkie, boneka monyet ini lucu deh, mirip kamu." jujur Nari, membuat Eunhyuk merengut. Meskipun bonekanya lucu, tapi mengapa harus monyet? Nari yang baru menyadari ucapannya, meminta maaf.

"E-eh, maksudku kamu lucu, kayak boneka ini. Bukan kayak monyet. Begitu."

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "Ahaha, aku mengerti kok. Kamu mau membelinya?"

"Sebenarnya sih aku mau memberikannya untuk-"

"Shindong?" tebak Eunhyuk. Nari mengangguk.

"Belikan saja ia apapun, ia pasti menerimanya."

"Hyukkie! Sini deh! Ada boneka nemo! Berikan untuk kekasihmu sana!" panggil Sungmin, dari rak boneka di dekat kasir.

"Ah, aku kesana dulu ya" izinnya pada Nari, lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Ia segera mengambil boneka itu, lalu memilih-milih souvenir lainnya. Seperti cincin berpasangan untuknya dan Donghae, dan kalung berbentuk hati. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membayar di kasir.

"Hyukkie! Ke toko lain yuk!" ajak Henry, yang sudah berada di luar toko bersama yang lainnya.

Eunhyuk segera membawa belanjaannya, lalu bersama mereka mengitari toko lain. Sampai akhirnya, matanya menangkap seseorang yang SANGAT familiar baginya.

'_Eh... itu... Wookie?'_

"Henry! Sepertinya aku ada urusan! Bisa tolong titipkan barangku ke Sungmin? Kalian boleh pulang duluan kok. Nanti aku pulang sendiri. Terima kasih." ucap Eunhyuk, lalu membuntuti sosok yang ia kenali itu.

"Wookie-ah, habis ini kau mau kemana?"

"Hmm... kita ke bianglala yuk!"

Percakapan singkat yang terdengar samar di telinganya itu membuat Eunhyuk mengambil suatu kesimpulan. Itu memang Ryeowook. Tapi bukankah Ryeowook bilang mau sambilan? Apa Ryeowook membohonginya? Dan... siapa namja disampingnya?

Eunhyuk terus membuntuti 'Ryeowook' sampai naik ke bianglala. Dan satu yang mengejutkan Eunhyuk, dari tempat ia duduk, ia bisa melihat Ryeowook yang... berciuman...

Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di benak Eunhyuk. Apa itu pacarnya? Apa itu memang benar Ryeowook? Mengapa Ryeowook tidak memberitahunya?

Lelah menjadi penguntit, Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti mereka sampai ke tempat sepi.

Menyerah? Huh? Kata siapa? Justru Eunhyuk dengan nekatnya menepuk pundak 'Ryeowook' dan memegang pergelangan tangan namja yang sepertinya tidak asing itu erat. Jaga-jaga takutnya kabur.

"Wookie"

DEG

Ryeowook yang mengenal suaranya, berasa seperti diambang kematian sekarang. Hm, sepertinya terlalu lebai.

Ryeowook menoleh, sementara namja itu tetap diam. Takut untuk menoleh?

"Eh, Hyukkie... ahaha, hai" sapa Ryeowook, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ahaha, hai" balas Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar, lalu tangannya yang menyentuh pundak Ryeowook itu, beralih fungsi untuk menjitak kepalanya.

"HAI KEPALAMU! Kau membohongiku huh?"

Ryeowook panik. "A-ani! Bukan maksudku begitu! Sebenarnya aku mau bilang, tapi tidak enak."

Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku sangat kesal Wookie-ah. Kau membuatku kecewa. Kau menghancurkan mood liburanku hari ini."

Ryeowook merasa bersalah. Ia tau Eunhyuk tak suka dibohongi, apalagi dipermainkan. Tapi bodohnya, ia tetap membohonginya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku mengerti maksudmu baik. Mungkin berkenalan dengan namjachingu-mu membuat mood-ku membaik. Dan sebagai hukuman, traktir aku makan hari ini!"

Ryeowook menelan ludah kecut. Porsi makan Eunhyuk itu seperti monster kelaparan. Bisa-bisa kantongnya bolong besok. Mata Ryeowook kemudian tertuju ke tangan Eunhyuk yang satunya lagi.

"Hyuk, itu namjachingu-ku."

Eunhyuk buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Sungie, berbalik lah. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Apa 2 yeoja itu tidak tau, si 'Sungie' sudah berkeringat dingin? Dengan berat hati, namja itu berbalik dan...

"Jongwoon?" terka Eunhyuk tak percaya. Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau kenal dekat dengannya Hyukkie? Setahuku hanya orang tertentu yang tau nama lainnya Jongwoon."

"Tentu saja aku kenal! Aku kan selalu bertemu dengannya di klub! Apalagi pertama kali ia berkenalan denganku, ia memberikanku bunga dengan manisnya. Ah tapi mungkin mereka hanya mirip."

Penuturan Eunhyuk barusan membuat Ryeowook panas dingin. Ia melirik kearah namjachingunya, Jongwoon, lalu menyeringai, kemudian kembali bertatap mata dengan Eunhyuk. Jongwoon bergidik ngeri. _'Habislah aku!'_

SRET(?)

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook menarik lengan baju Yesung yang sedari tadi menutupi lengan sampai pergelangan tangannya. Ia menunjuk ke arah tato kecil berukirkan 'KRY' di dekat sudut lekukan tangannya.

"Apa dia memiliki tato seperti ini?"

Eunhyuk mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Jongwoon lebih sering menggunakan baju berlengan panjang, jadi kesempatannya untuk melihat tato itu sangatlah kecil. Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Tatonya sama persis!"

Ryeowook tersenyum, yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai. "Berarti kau tidak salah Hyukkie-ah. Ia memang Jongwoon. Dan... bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya Jongwoon sementara orang yang tidak dekat dengannya memanggilnya Yesung?"

Hyukkie mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanda ia bingung. "Kau kenal Yesung juga? Apa hubungannya Jongwoon dan Yesung?"

Kali ini, Ryeowook yang bingung. Mengapa Eunhyuk bertanya seperti itu?

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita bicarakan di kafe saja. Sekalian membayar hutangku berbohong padamu." ajak Ryeowook.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"Wookie-ah, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Aku pasti akan memakluminya."

Ryeowook yang tengah memakan es krim-nya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Uhm... habisnya aku kasihan sih, kamu belum punya pacar."

"Kata siapa? Aku sudah pu-" Eunhyuk segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Keceplosan. "Tidak jadi."

"Hyukkie sudah punya pacar." jujur Yesung, atau Jongwoon. Mari kita menyebutnya Yesung mulai sekarang.

"Oh, jadi sekarang Hyukkie mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan" ucap Ryeowook, menatap Eunhyuk pura-pura sinis.

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Yesung dengan gulungan majalah. Peduli amat kalau kepalanya semakin besar. "Ish, dasar ember! Kau sih memberitahukannya!"

"Kau tidak bilang ini rahasia! Lagipula kau juga bilang ke Wookie kalau aku sering ke klub kan?" sahut Yesung tidak terima.

Kali ini, Ryeowook yang memukul kepala Yesung, dengan buku Harry Potter. Lama-lama kepala Yesung benar-benar akan bertambah besar.

"Apa maksudmu tuan Kim? Kau melanggar janjimu! Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan ke klub lagi kalau kita jadian!" protes Ryeowook, "Lagipula, mengapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku kesana?!" lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk takjub. Jika biasanya orang-orang akan bertanya 'Mengapa kau mendatangi tempat yang tidak baik?' lain halnya dengan Ryeowook yang bertanya 'Mengapa tidak pernah mengajakku kesana?'

"Ah, iya! Tadi kau bilang Yesung pernah memberimu bunga dengan manisnya. Apa yang sering ia lakukan disana?" tanya Ryeowook, kepada Eunhyuk.

"Minum wine."

"Dia main yeoja atau namja?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook menyubit tangannya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Enak saja! Pokoknya kalau sampai berani macam-macam, kupanggang kau!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Meskipun sahabatnya agak aneh, ternyata ia tipikal pacar baik-baik dan perhatian. Ia tidak ingin pacarnya melakukan perbuatan 'menyimpang'.

"Dan... Sungie-ah! Kenapa kau tak pernah membawakanku wine eoh? Curang kau! Aku kan mau juga!"

Senyum Eunhyuk mendadak lenyap. Baiklah, coret kata 'pacar baik-baik' di atas. Ternyata Ryeowook juga suka minum-minuman keras.

"Hyukkie"

"Eum?"

"Siapa nama pacarmu? Kenalkan dong."

Wajah Eunhyuk mendadak memerah, malu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, ia malah menunduk sambil senyum-senyum. Ryeowook yang melihatnya kesal sendiri. Kesal karena ia merasa diabaikan, kesal karena tingkah laku Eunhyuk layaknya baru jatuh cinta, kesal karena Eunhyuk senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Namanya Lee Donghae, chagiya"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Lee Donghae yang kau suka itu?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Wuah! Chukkae! Aku tidak tau kalian bisa jadian secepat itu! Ah iya! Sungie-ah! Lee Donghae yang kau maksud itu, yang pernah kau ceritakan kepadaku? Yang tampan dan memiliki nama lain Ai- Eumph!"

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya, penasaran. Memiliki nama lain siapa katanya? Kenapa Ryeowook dibekap sementara ia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya?

Yesung berbisik di telinga Ryeowook, masih membekap mulutnya. "Itu rahasia chagiya! Jangan ungkit di depan Hyukkie nde? Pokoknya, turuti saja perkataanku. Nanti aku akan membelikanmu buku resep makanan yang baru oke?"

Meskipun Ryeowook bingung, ia mengangguk. Yesung kemudian melepas tangannya, dan kembali meresapi manisnya cake yang ia pesan. Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung tajam. Mengapa jadi main rahasia-rahasiaan begini?

"Ah, aku masih lapar. Pelayan, aku mau banana split-nya satu lagi!"

Ryeowook terbelalak. Gila! Eunhyuk sudah menghabiskan 6 porsi ditambah pesanannya barusan berarti menjadi 7 porsi. Dan ia masih lapar?

Ryeowook meratapi nasib dompetnya. _'Semoga saja aku tidak bangkrut'_

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"Siwon! Kau lihat Donghae?"

"Mungkin di atap asrama." jawabnya singkat. Karena sebenarnya Siwon sendiri juga tidak tau dimana Donghae berada.

"Atap asrama kan? Bukan atap sekolah?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tau.

"Gomawo!"

Eunhyuk segera berlarian menuju atap asrama. Ia sangat ingin sekali memberitahukan Donghae tentang kabar gembira. Ia baru saja mendapat kiriman yang berisikan ucapan selamat dan hadiah dari hasil lomba dance yang ia menangkan 4 hari setelah jalan-jalan ke Lotte World tempo hari.

CKLEK

Pintu atap asrama terbuka. Eunhyuk melihat-lihat sekeliling karena ia tidak terbiasa datang ke tempat ini. Setelah berkeliling, matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari.

Donghae

Namja itu sedang bersandar di sudut tembok, dengan tangan disilangkan dan kepala yang ditundukkan. Lagi-lagi, ia tidur.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia tau kebiasaan namjachingu-nya yang satu itu. Tidur. Entah apa yang ia lakukan pada malam hari sampai kekurangan tidur seperti ini.

Perlahan Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae, lalu berjongkok. Ia terus memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang tertidur, entah memperhatikan apa, namun tiba-tiba saja ia melepaskan kacamata Donghae. Menurutnya, kacamata itu sangat mengganggu.

Entah Donghae yang sedang sial atau Eunhyuk yang sedang sial, angin berhembus kencang, meniupi segala sesuatu yang dilewatinya, termasuk... poni Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya tersenyum, kini menatapnya tak percaya. Kacamata Donghae yang dipegangnya tadi, terjatuh. Menimbulkan bunyi yang agak keras mengingat mereka hanya berdua disana. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Donghae, memastikan kalau Donghae adalah orang yang berbeda dengan 'dia' yang sempat membuat Eunhyuk kembali merasakan luka lama. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia. Benar-benar sama persis. Bahkan letak tahi lalatnya pun sama. #dihafalin#

Tepat saat Donghae membuka matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan terpaan angin, ia merasakan hal yang janggal. Kapan Eunhyuk datang? Mengapa Eunhyuk menangis? Mengapa kacamatanya tak ada? Dan... mengapa ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas? Dan saat Donghae sadar itu pula, saat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan isak tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Hyuk-"

"J-jangan mendekat... hiks kumohon... jangan mendekat. A-aku benar-benar hiks tidak tau Hae, atau lebih tepatnya hiks Aiden? Se-senang kan kau... kau mempermainkan perasaan orang? Tega sekali"

Donghae terdiam. Ia teringat akan kata-kata Zhoumi. Jatuh cinta memang membuatnya buta, dan juga bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tentang hal ini? Dan, bagaimana juga ia bisa memakai ide gila Han-ahjussi tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari? Yap, ide ini, dicontoh dari Hangeng-ahjussi, appa dari Zhoumi, yang mengaku sukses menggaet Heechul-ahjumma tanpa khawatir akan hartanya yang diincar layaknya yeoja lainnya. Seharusnya Donghae berpikir, kalau tidak semua kepribadian manusia itu sama.

"K-kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua? A-aku baru tau kalau... kalau hiks namjachingu-ku yang kucintai... ternyata hiks ternyata adalah orang yang pernah hiks mengorek luka lamaku. Biarlah kau bilang aku... aku terlalu kekanakan hanya karena hiks masalah kecil ini... tapi... ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dibohongi dan hiks dipermainkan seseorang! Aku berasa sampah disini... Tolong. Jangan... jangan dekati aku lagi... A-annyeong"

Sebelum Donghae sempat menjelaskan segalanya, Eunhyuk sudah berlari menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu. Perlahan, air mata Donghae menetes. Perih. Ia merasakan perih di dadanya. Rasanya seakan ditusuk oleh sesuatu. Bahkan lebih sakit dari itu. Mungkin segalanya akan jauh lebih baik bila ia tidak bertingkah semena-mena dalam wujud Aiden. Mungkin segalanya akan jauh lebih baik bila ia memberitahukan kenyataan ini lebih awal.

"Andaikan saja aku tau akan sesakit ini, lebih baik semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Seharusnya aku memikirkan resiko ini sebelumnya."

Donghae mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia memejamkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali matanya dengan tatapan keyakinan. Ia harus minta maaf. Sekeras apapun Eunhyuk menolaknya, bahkan sampai ia harus mati-pun, ia harus bisa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Next chapter:_

"_Hyukkie, ikutlah bersamaku ke club besok."_

"_Tidak mau!"_

"_Begini saja. Kurung aku dengannya di suatu ruangan. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya, dan tak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh terhadapnya. Aku janji!"_

"_Sedang apa manis?"_

"_EONNIE!"_

"_Aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Donghae melihat yeojachingu-nya sudah seperti ini hahaha."_

"_Se-seseorang! Hiks T-tolong!_

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Duh buset dah ini apaan =_=a CLA doang yang ngerasa, atau emang semakin lama cerita ini makin aneh dan gak jelas?

Serius, CLA gak tau gimana caranya misahin Haehyuk gitu -_- jadinya malah hancur begini =_=a

Eh iya, stengah chapter depan, adegannya bakal sedikit(?) nyenggol sana-sini. Emang dasar, imajinasi liar, wajib dilepas.

Dan... disini baju Hae yang kayak di SFS itu ya. Make jaket(?) Maklum lah, CLA ngerti style, gak tau namanya.#jder#

**love haehyuk**: coba deh minta ijin hae buat cium hyukkie, pasti gak dikasih hehe. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: nggak kok, gak culun :D iya itu manggil nama hae~ masa lalunya? Sip, chapter depan CLA kasih haha :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**nanna**: hmm... endingnya satuin gak ya? Mumpung hubungan mereka lagi retak, asik nih buat dipisah haha #plak# iya kok, pasti ntar disatuin. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: ini udah dilanjut loh ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: chap ini udah apdet :D iya tuh, ga kebayang kalo ming gak stopin hae jadi gimana ._. chap depan ada flashbacknya hyukkie :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**minmi arakida**: masa lalunya chap depan ya :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**viiaRyeosom**: hae jadi gak bisa mesum gara-gara kejadian itu xD ming emang tega haha, tapi kayaknya dia agak nyesel tuh. Iya, noh, diatas dikasih tau yewook pacaran xD udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: masa lalu hyukkie? Masa lalu yang jalur ceritanya sudah sangat pasaran hiks QAQ #parah yang bikin FF# udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: lebih ngeri kalo si ikan tiba-tiba nerkam hyukkie #plak# masa lalunya chap depan :D kalo yewoo udah ketauan kan? Iya dong, kan nyiksa haehyuk enak xD #dilempartikus# gomawo reviewnya ^^

**nvyptr**: kemaren itu mau diaplot, trus lupa, udah kemaleman #jduar# gomawo reviewnya :D

**SSungMine**: udah dilanjut nih ^^ gomawo reviewnya yah :D

**nanalee**: kalo pun yang bikin hyukkie begitu ketauan, mana mungkin hae tangkep ==a #hae payah# #plak# hyukkie takut diapa-apain hae, tapi dia sendiri ngundang hae haha. Udah apdet nih, gomawo reviewnya :D

**AyalisseHan0730**: wookie jangan muncul kenapa? Dia udah terlanjur muncul tuh ._.v haehyuk disatuin? Tanya hyukkie dulu ah~ Oh iya dong! Hyukkie itu selalu cute! #ehem# oke, gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


	8. Eunhyuk's Past

"_K-kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua? A-aku baru tau kalau... kalau hiks namjachingu-ku yang kucintai... ternyata hiks ternyata adalah orang yang pernah hiks mengorek luka lamaku. Biarlah kau bilang aku... aku terlalu kekanakan hanya karena hiks masalah kecil ini... tapi... ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dibohongi dan hiks dipermainkan seseorang! Aku berasa sampah disini... Tolong. Jangan... jangan dekati aku lagi... A-annyeong"_

_Sebelum Donghae sempat menjelaskan segalanya, Eunhyuk sudah berlari menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu. Perlahan, air mata Donghae menetes. Perih. Ia merasakan perih di dadanya. Rasanya seakan ditusuk oleh sesuatu. Bahkan lebih sakit dari itu. Mungkin segalanya akan jauh lebih baik bila ia tidak bertingkah semena-mena dalam wujud Aiden. Mungkin segalanya akan jauh lebih baik bila ia memberitahukan kenyataan ini lebih awal._

"_Andaikan saja aku tau akan sesakit ini, lebih baik semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Seharusnya aku memikirkan resiko ini sebelumnya."_

_Donghae mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia memejamkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali matanya dengan tatapan keyakinan. Ia harus minta maaf. Sekeras apapun Eunhyuk menolaknya, bahkan sampai ia harus mati-pun, ia harus bisa._

.

.

.

.

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T+**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Super Junior 13 + 2, Nari. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(possible), a bit rape scene, bahasa kasar(possible), dll**_

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, sudah seminggu ini kau tidak datang ke club, mereka semua mencarimu loh."

Tak ada jawaban. Sungmin merasa terabaikan. Semenjak hari dimana Eunhyuk mengetahui sosok Donghae, yeoja itu selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan Sungmin tentang club atau apalah itu. Bahkan jika Sungmin menyebut nama 'Donghae' ataupun 'Aiden', Eunhyuk malah bertanya siapa itu. Pura-pura tak kenal untuk menghindarinya? Adegan ini sudah terlalu biasa.

Tapi ayolah, meskipun begitu, Eunhyuk harusnya memperhatikan Donghae juga. Namja itu sempat stres dan drop juga karenanya, sampai akhirnya Sungmin membantunya menyusun rencana, dan saat itu keadaan Donghae mulai membaik. Ia terus bersabar menunggu waktu dimana rencana itu bisa terjalankan.

"Hyuk-"

"Eh, Minnie! Kemarin Yonghwa oppa mengirimkanku album barunya beserta dengan album baru Super Junior! Wuaha! Serius, lagu-nya enak banget! Yonghwa oppa benar-benar jago membuat lagu! Dan tentang Super Junior! Astaga! Dance-nya keren banget! Aku lagi belajar dance-nya loh! Kau mau belajar bersamaku juga?"

Sungmin tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia benar-benar kasihan. Antara mau kasihan dengan Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae ia pun tak tau. Mau mendukung yang mana pun, ia tak tau. Meski Donghae sering mengancamnya, tapi tetap saja Donghae sering membantunya.

"Ehm... nanti aku dengerin lagunya deh. Aku belajar dance-nya juga belakangan aja deh." tolaknya halus. Meski ia menyukai Yonghwa, maupun band-nya, tapi yang lebih ia butuhkan sekarang adalah, Eunhyuk mau ikut ke club dan bertemu Donghae, mengingat waktu liburan yang semakin lama semakin menipis, rencana ini akan semakin sulit terjalankan. Peluang mereka kembali pun semakin kecil.

Sungmin kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sudah ia putuskan, hari ini Eunhyuk harus mau menerima ajakannya bagaimanapun juga. Ia sudah capek menunggu.

"Hyukkie, ikutlah bersamaku ke club besok."

Eunhyuk yang tadinya tersenyum, mendadak suram, lalu menelungkupkan badannya di atas kasur. "T-tidak mau!"

"Kumohon."

"Tidak mau!"

"Tapi besok Wook-"

"Tidak! Meskipun kau memberikanku kaset Michael Jackson, ada Wookie, menyogokku dengan es krim atau apapun itu, aku tetap tidak mau!"

Sungmin menyeringai. Meski ada Wookie tidak mau ia bilang? Mari kita coba.

"Ya sudahlah." pasrah Sungmin, yang lebih tepatnya berpura-pura.

TUUTT TUUTT

PIP

Sungmin dengan sengaja mengaktifkan loud speaker dan membesarkan volume handphonye-nya. Kemudian...

"Yeoboseyo? Wookie-ah"

_/"Minnie? Akhirnya kau menelponku juga. Bagaimana?"/_

Balasan dari seberang, membuat Eunhyuk yang tadinya terlungkup, menjadi terduduk. Jadi Ryeowook benar-benar akan datang? Untuk pertama kalinya? Eunhyuk kira Sungmin hanya bercanda!

"Katanya dia tidak mau ikut Wookie-ah. Dia me-"

Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, Eunhyuk segera menyambar handphone-nya, dan berbicara dengan Ryeowook. Sungmin mendecih kesal. Tidak Eunhyuk, tidak Donghae, sama-sama tidak ada yang tau diri. Mereka cocok. Suka mengambil barang tanpa ijin.

"AKU IKUT! AKU IKUT! Wookie! Jahat kau! Kenapa yang ditelfon Sungmin? Kenapa bukan aku? Jangan-jangan kau melupakanku Wookie-ah!"

Sungmin memutar matanya, sementara Ryeowook terkekeh di seberang sana.

_/"Mianhae, habisnya kudengar mood-mu sedang jelek, jadi aku tidak menghubungimu. Jangan-jangan aku bisa dijadiin sarapan lagi sama kamu."/_ candanya.

"YA! Enak saja kau! Kau kira aku kanibal? Kalau kau berani melupakanku, kurebut Yesung darimu!" ancam Eunhyuk, yang sebenarnya hanya bercanda.

_/"YA! Itu namjachingu-ku pabbo! Jangan diambil! Jadi, kau ikut kan besok?"/_

Bagai dihipnotis, Eunhyuk dengan semangat mengatakan 'AKU IKUT!' tanpa pikir.

_/"Ah, eomma memanggilku. Aku harus pergi, annyeong."/_

TUUTT TUTTT

Sambungan telepon terputus. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, lalu memukul keningnya sendiri.

"Ah iya! Kenapa tadi aku bilang ikut? Aigoo... eottokhae?"

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk sinis. "Meskipun ada Wookie aku tidak ikut?" sindirnya. Eunhyuk menoleh, lalu memeletkan lidahnya. Memang Sungmin tidak dengar kalau barusan ia panik karena menerima ajakan Ryeowook?

Sungmin kemudian menarik selimutnya, lalu dengan mudahnya menarik kesimpulan.

"Besok kau ikut. Tidak ada penolakan. Good night!"

Setelahnya ia tertidur, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menggerutu kesal atas kebodohannya sendiri yang mudah terhasut oleh orang lain. Saking kesalnya, ia ingin sekali tidur.

PETS

Lampu dimatikan. Eunhyuk menarik selimutnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, yang saking semangatnya kepalanya terantuk sandaran tempat tidur.

"AUW"

Dan saat itu juga, rasa kesal Eunhyuk bertambah.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"_Begini saja. Kurung aku dengannya di suatu ruangan. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya, dan tak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh terhadapnya. Aku janji!"_

Begitulah kalimat yang dilontarkan Donghae, begitu Sungmin bersama yang lainnya menyusun rencana untuk masalah ini. Meskipun Sungmin masih agak khawatir, tetap saja ia menyetujuinya.

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Sungmin. Ia harus memikirkan segala cara, bagaimana agar Eunhyuk bisa berduaan dengan Donghae di suatu ruangan, tanpa adanya penolakan ataupun kecurigaan tertentu. Mungkin Ryeowook bisa membantunya?

"Ehm... jadi dimana Wookie? Kenapa kita belum menemuinya?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang celingukan menoleh ke kiri-kanan, memastikan tidak adanya namja bernama Aiden Lee atau Lee Donghae yang sedang berjalan kesana-kemari. Sungmin tersenyum. Berarti Eunhyuk masih tau siapa itu Donghae.

"Ah, itu dia! Ayo kesana!" ajak Sungmin, melihat Ryeowook yang kini tengah dikerumuni dengan Shindong dan kawan-kawan, minus Donghae.

Eunhyuk segera bersemangat dan menarik tangan Sungmin, tak peduli siapa yang ia tabrak. Yang penting, tidak ada tuan Lee satu itu! Ia juga sudah seminggu tak berjumpa dengan Bummie dan kawan-kawan. Apalagi Henry. Ah, ia kangen.

"Annyeong semua! I'm back! Yuhu!" jeritnya heboh, yang membuat ke-9 orang itu menoleh, dan berebut untuk memeluk Eunhyuk duluan. Eunhyuk berasa seperti hadiah undian, atau artis yang sedang naik daun sekarang.

Sementara mereka salin berbincang, ia melihat pasangan terusuh di sekolah, kini tak bertengkar, melainkan berdempetan berpegangan tangan. Pemandangan yang menurut Eunhyuk tak waras.

"Kalian berdua kenapa..." Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu Shindong menepuk pundaknya.

"Mereka sudah pacaran sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Aneh kan?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas kecewa. Berarti ia tidak bisa melihat adegan kucing-anjing lagi dong? Tidak ada yang ribut dong?

Kekecewaan Eunhyuk ternyata tak terwujud. Baru saja Eunhyuk menghela nafas, Sungmin tak sengaja menumpahkan gelas berisi wine-nya ke celana Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengoceh tidak jelas. Sungmin yang tidak mau disalahkan, membalasnya. Dan lagi, kejar-kejaran tak bisa, perang mulut pun jadi. Eunhyuk tak bisa membayangkan nasib mereka jika sudah menikah nanti.

Baru saja Eunhyuk menikmati adegan yang menurutnya lucu, sosok itu muncul. Aiden, atau yang akan kita panggil Donghae mulai sekarang, baru saja kembali dari toilet. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya, membeku. Donghae yang melihatnya juga membeku. Siwon dan Shindong yang menyadari apa yang terjadi, bersiap-siap untuk menjadi bodyguard Donghae, takut-takut Eunhyuk mengamuk, lalu mencakar wajah Donghae layaknya monyet-monyet yang makanannya dicuri.

Donghae memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk berjalan semakin mundur. Takut Eunhyuk keduluan kabur karena jalannya yang lama, Donghae segera berjalan cepat untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang kini sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kabur.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari pergelangan tangannya ditahan, menoleh kebelakang, dan bertemu pandang dengan Donghae. Ia kemudian melihat kembali kearah pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Donghae, lalu sebisa mungkin tanpa berkata-kata, dihempaskannya hingga terlepas.

Donghae mencoba meraihnya lagi, namun kembali Eunhyuk lepaskan, lalu ia berlari kearah pintu keluar, tak peduli ia akan meninggalkan Sungmin, Ryeowook, atau siapapun itu. Donghae mengejarnya. Mumpung ada kesempatan, mana tau ia tidak bisa bertemu Eunhyuk lagi. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae melihat Eunhyuk, semenjak insiden tertiup angin itu. Mereka yang sedari tadi melihat drama yang tersuguhkan secara nyata di depan mata mereka, membiarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya masing-masing. Mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan rencana mengurung Donghae dan Eunhyuk seruangan. Eunhyuk saja sudah kabur, bagaimana mau terjalankan?

Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, dari minum, sampai berdansa abstrak.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Eunhyuk terus berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah, tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang sedari tadi meneriakan namanya. Kakinya terus melangkah, kemanapun, yang penting ia menghindari Donghae. Jaraknya yang jauh dari Donghae, membuatnya bisa berbelok ke tikungan manapun, tanpa jejak. Celakanya, ia terus berlari sampai suara Donghae tak terdengar, dan saat itulah ia memasuki gang yang gelap, sepi, dilengkapi dengan jalan buntu, dan terdapat grafiti abstrak, tapi terlihat seperti nama seseorang. Meskipun gelap, Eunhyuk masih bisa melihat grafiti raksasa itu samar.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... T-tempat apa ini? Gang kecil? Daerah... club? Pabboya Hyukjae! Eottokhae? Aku tidak tau jalan-jalan club seperti ini!" rutukknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus kembali melewati rute-rute yang kulewati tadi? Tapi aku lupa! Apa aku berjalan kembali saja? Tapi kalau Donghae menemukanku... tidak! Tidak boleh! T-tapi... Akh! ya sudahlah! Aku kembali!" ujar Eunhyuk, pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin membalik badannya, ia mendengarkan seseorang, berbisik di telinganya, memegang pundaknya, membuat Eunhyuk membeku di tempatnya. Oh ayolah, meski Dongh- ralat, Aiden sering melakukan hal yang sama, tapi suaranya jauh berbeda, dan entah mengapa terkesan jauh lebih 'liar'. Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya, dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau orang itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"Sedang apa manis?"

Takut-takut, Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang, dan kekhawatirannya muncul. Orang ini, orang asing, ia tak mengenalnya. Dan meskipun ia mencoba untuk tidak berburuk prasangka, tetap saja, seringaian yang dipasang namja asing itu, membuatnya merinding. Menurutnya, seringaian itu biasanya berakhir dengan ide licik, atau pun hal-hal berbau jahat. Ya, itulah apa yang ia tangkap dari komik-komik atau novel yang biasanya ia baca. Apalagi sekarang ini sudah malam. Berada di gang sepi, kelam, dan buntu membuatnya semakin berpikir aneh-aneh. Pede sekali? Tentu saja tidak. Ini sudah wajar.

Begitu namja itu hendak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk mundur. Yang sialnya, namja itu juga semakin melangkah maju mendekatinya. Perlahan...

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Eunhyuk bisa melihat seringaian yang di pasang oleh namja itu semakin melebar, membuat Eunhyuk gemetar ketakutan. Tepat pada langkah yang keempat, Eunhyuk merasakan punggungnya yang membentur sesuatu, yang ia yakini juga seorang manusia. Sial! Setaunya tadi ia tak melihat ada orang disana! Apa karena orang itu duduk di sudut tembok dalam kegelapan, jadi ia tak bisa melihatnya?

Eunhyuk ingin sekali menoleh, tapi entah mengapa rasanya berat baginya. Setidaknya, ia harus mengecek apa atau siapa yang telah menghalanginya untuk terus mundur, meskipun pada ujungnya, Eunhyuk akan terpojok di tembok buntu itu. Ia semakin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menoleh, begitu mendengar suara, yang ia yakini berasal dari sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Wuah, wuah... aku tak tau seorang yeoja yang terkenal karena kemanisan dan keaktifannya bisa dengan sendirinya datang kesini tanpa diundang."

GLEK

Eunhyuk menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Apa maksudnya itu? Mereka mengenal Eunhyuk? Atau satu sekolah dengannya? Dan yang terpenting, mereka akan melakukan apa? Memberinya uang taksi untuk pulang? Jalan saja sudah dihadang, memberikan uang untuk pulang bagaimana? Mengembalikan catatan matematikanya? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah meminjamkannya. Atau tiba-tiba mereka akan memeluk Eunhyuk, lalu mentraktirnya makan malam dengan meriah? Tapi mereka tidak saling mengenal. Atau tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai sanak saudaranya atau sebagai kakaknya yang hilang? Seingatnya, ia tidak memiliki kakak lain selain Lee Sora, yang telah pergi ke alam sana.

Setidaknya, itulah pertanyaan positif Eunhyuk, yang ia rasa gila dan aneh. Eunhyuk tak mengenal mereka astaga. Eunhyuk kemudian kembali memikirkan kemudian negatifnya. Apa ia menjadi korban penjualan manusia? Atau penjualan organ tubuh manusia? Mereka ingin menculiknya? Membunuhnya? Atau memper-

BRUK

"Akh!" Eunhyuk meringis menahan sakit yang di dera bahu dan punggungnya, yang membentur tembok. Dalam hati, ia merutuki otaknya yang sedari tadi memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan sinting, bukannya memikirkan cara supaya dapat kabur secara berperikemanusiaan.

Eunhyuk berusaha bersikap tenang, yang pada akhirnya malah gagal dan menjadi gemetar hebat begitu salah satu dari namja itu menghimpitnya ke tembok, dengan tangan kiri yang menahan tangan Eunhyuk, sementara tangan kanannya bertengger(?) di sisi kepala Eunhyuk, seakan mencegatnya untuk pergi.

Takut...

Takut...

Itulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Ia seperti merasakan de javu, dengan orang, dan lokasi yang berbeda. Kejadian ini... kejadian yang serupa... kejadian yang nyaris menghancurkan hidupnya empat tahun yang lalu...

.

.

.

"_Tolong! Siapapun! To- AKH!"_

_Eunhyuk yang masih SMP, entah mengapa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Apalagi mengingat kakaknya, Lee Sora, tak kunjung pulang malam itu, membuatnya harus berkeliling kota untuk mencarinya._

"_Tolong! Seseorang! S- KYAAAA!"_

"_Diam kau! Atau akan kubunuh kau!"_

_Meski di tengah keramaian, tak bisa dipungkiri Eunhyuk mendengar suara itu... samar... sangat samar... seperti kakaknya, Lee Sora._

_Penasaran, Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti suara itu. semakin lama, suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, dan membuat Eunhyuk berpikiran aneh-aneh. Eunhyuk menggeleng, menepis pikiran buruknya. Tak mungkin itu kakaknya. Mungkin suara yang ia dengar adalah suara seseorang yang tengah latihan drama, yang tak sengaja mirip dengan suara kakaknya._

_Meski begitu, Eunhyuk tetap melangkah, mendekati sumber suara. Ia mengintip, ketika ia mendengar sumber suara itu berasal dari dalam gang tikus._

_Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir, melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya. Lee Sora, kakaknya sudah dalam kondisi tubuh yang mengenaskan. Sudut bibirnya mengalirkan darah. Pipinya agak membiru seperti habis ditampar dengan keras berkali-kali. Tubuhnya polos, tanpa baju, dan dihiasi dengan 'tanda-tanda' yang pernah ia lihat tak sengaja di beberapa film dewasa yang pernah ia tonton. Darah mengalir dari kakinya, serta pelipisnya. Dan kakaknya menangis, merintih, meraung, berteriak, meminta untuk dilepaskan. Wajahnya... penuh derita..._

_Refleks, Eunhyuk berteriak._

"_EONNIE!"_

_Eunhyuk segera menutup mulutnya rapat. Ini gawat. 2 Orang yang menurut Eunhyuk jahat itu, menoleh, lalu menyeringai. Sora, menoleh dengan mata membulat. Tidak! Adiknya tidak boleh berada disini! Setidaknya, lebih baik ia tak usah ditolong bila adiknya lah yang menolongnya._

_Salah satu dari namja asing itu, memberi isyarat temannya, untuk menangkap Eunhyuk. "Lumayan, kita dapat bonus hari ini. Peduli amat berapa umurnya, yang penting kita memiliki mainan baru."_

"_TIDAK! HYUKKIE! LARI! JANGAN- AKH!"_

_Mata Eunhyuk membulat begitu melihat kepala kakaknya, di banting ke tembok dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, membuat darah mengucur semakin deras, dan kakaknya melemas. Eunhyuk tau, itu pasti sangat sakit. Tapi apa dayanya sekarang? Ia hanyalah seorang anak remaja, yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain berteriak. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat mundur, salah satu dari namja biadab itu menariknya, dan membantingnya ke tembok. Hingga kini, darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kepalanya terhantam. Ia bisa merasakan penderitaan kakaknya sekarang._

"_TIDAKKK! LEPASKAN HYUKKIE! LEPASS! Ambil aku jika kalian mau! Bunuh aku kalau memang itu yang kalian inginkan! Tapi tolong lepaskan adikku!"_

_Eunhyuk menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang menderanya, tapi karena hatinya yang teriris melihat kakaknya yang begitu ingin melepaskan dirinya. Ia ingin sekali berlari, memeluk kakaknya, menghajar 2 manusia biadab itu, lalu membawa kakaknya pulang, setidaknya dengan selamat. Tapi, sekali lagi. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?_

_Eunhyuk berteriak, begitu kakaknya, dipukul habis-habisan, hingga akhirnya, kakaknya terjatuh, dan mengatakan sesuatu, dengan terengah-engah._

"_Le...paskan... adik...ku... kumohon..."_

_Dan saat itu juga, namja berbadan besar itu menginjak perut kakaknya, hingga kakaknya menyemburkan begitu banyak darah dari mulutnya, dan saat itu juga namja jahat itu berkata..._

"_Ups, ia sudah mati. Biarlah. Sekarang, tinggal satu lagi."_

_Jantung Eunhyuk seakan ditusuk oleh katana. Air mata semakin mengucur dengan derasnya, tak terima dengan kenyataan pahit ini. Ia meronta, berteriak, ingin melepaskan diri dari 2 namja gila ini, tapi yang ada, ia malah mendapat memar-memar di tubuhnya, maupun wajahnya. Benar-benar tak berperikemanusiaan._

_Semua itu berakhir, ketika Eunhyuk nyaris kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai perempuan. Dimana ia terakhir kalinya meminta pertolongan. Dimana ketika ia sudah tidak mampu lagi karena kehabisan suara._

_Jinyoung, datang bersama beberapa polisi yang curiga dengan suara-suara di dalam gang. Jinyoung yang melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, segera memeluk Eunhyuk dan menutup tubuhnya dengan jaket yang digunakannya, sementara 2 makhluk biadab itu diringkus polisi, sebelum melakukan tindak lanjutan._

_Eunhyuk meronta melepaskan dirinya, berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan. Ia berlari menghampiri mayat kakaknya, yang tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari dirinya. Jeritan Eunhyuk semakin menggila, begitu orang-orang ingin membawa kakaknya ke rumah sakit, setidaknya untuk diotopsi. Ia tidak rela. Ia benar-benar sangat tidak rela. Mengapa tidak dirinya saja yang mati? Mengapa harus kakaknya? Apa kesalahan yang telah dilakukan kakaknya hingga harus mati tragis seperti ini?_

"_EONNIEEEEE! AAAAAAA!"_

.

.

.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kiri Eunhyuk. Ingatannya saat itu, membuatnya kembali terluka. Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau kejadian itu kembali terulang? Jika ia terbebas, ia tetap hidup tanpa masa depan, atau kembali normal? Tapi bagaimana jika ia mengalami nasib yang sama dengan kakaknya? Mati?

"Jangan takut manis, kita hanya akan bersenang-senang, akan kita pastikan tidak bermain kasar, kalau kau menurut. Bukankah begitu hyung? Hahaha"

Eunhyuk semakin gemetar. Seseorang, tolong dia sekarang. Bunuh dia kalau tidak ada jalan keluar. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik.

Eunhyuk terbelalak, begitu tersadar dari lamunannya, kancing bajunya sudah berhamburan di lantai, dibuka paksa. Ia meronta, meminta dilepas. Inilah yang paling Eunhyuk takutkan sedari tadi.

Merasa risih dengan Eunhyuk yang tak bisa diam, ia menyuruh temannya, untuk menahan Eunhyuk, untuk memperlancar aksinya. "Aku juga akan membantumu."

Namja itu terus memberi tanda-tanda di tubuhnya, sementara ia menangis dan berteriak-teriak. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, ia dipukul oleh namja yang lainnya.

"Diamlah bitch! Donghae juga sudah sering melakukannya kan?"

Hati Eunhyuk teriris. Apa salahnya? Apa hubungan mereka dengan Donghae? Mengapa nasibnya harus seperti ini?

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Donghae melihat yeojachingu-nya sudah seperti ini hahaha."

Eunhyuk tak peduli dengan kata-kata mereka. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah, keluar dari sini. Terbebas. Ia tidak ingin menyerah sampai disini. Ia tidak mau dirinya dikotori lebih jauh. Ia muak. Ia benci ini. Setidaknya, ia mau 'berhubungan' berlandaskan cinta, dan tak melanggar hukum, dimana ia sudah resmi hidup berumah tangga.

"Se-seseorang! Hiks T-tolong! Hae! Hiks Siapapun! Hae! To-Eumph!"

Habislah sudah.

Ia merasa tak punya harapan, begitu salah satu dari namja itu membungkam bibirnya, dengan bibir mereka sendiri. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Tubuhnya yang lemas ditahan, sementara ia tak bisa berteriak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan. Ia hanya bisa berharap Donghae datang menyelamatkannya. Disaat seperti ini, hanya Donghae-lah yang berada dalam pikirannya. Ia benar-benar sangat berharap, Donghae-lah yang menjadi penyelamatnya...

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Next Chapter:_

"_Jangan sok menjadi pahlawan bocah"_

"_Yeojachingu-mu sangat manis."_

"_Begini cara kalian balas dendam?"_

"_HAEEEE! AWASSS!"_

"_ANDWAE! Kau tidak boleh tidur!"_

"_Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae..."_

"_Ah... eottokhae? Kenapa tak juga bangun? TOLONG! SESEORANG TERLUKA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG! AAAAAAHH!"_

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Singkat aja ya, CLA ngetik previous chap, next chap, chap 9, sama curhatan(?) ini pas kondisi badan lagi drop, jadi mungkin bakal ngelantur gak jelas. CLA lagi gak bisa curhat banyak-banyak, mianhae. Mianhae juga kalo chap depan bakalan absurd ;A;

**nanna**: iya tuh, ketauan kan, meski namanya belum disebut. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: ini udah apdet loh ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: chapter depan ketauan loh, hyukkie sama hae itu putus beneran apa kagak haha. Nyulik? Nggak kok, mereka gak nyulik. Kebetulan aja hyukkie yang ceroboh ketemu mereka. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**minmi arakida**: sebenernya yang rada-rada itu wookie haha. Iya nih, hae parah.#plak# udah nih, gak lama kan? ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: nyari perhatian hyuk itu susah loh... buktinya CLA gak dapet-dapet *ngaco* nggak kok, nggak diculik, gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: iya nih, tidur mulu sih... haha. Tapi baguslah hyukkie tau, kalo nggak bisa lebih parah nanti kkkk~ gomawo reviewnya :D

**eunhyuk's wifeu**: makasih ^^ udah diapdet nih, gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: flashbacknya udah ada tuh. Aneh sih, tapi terlanjur diketik #slap# gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: putus? Chap depan dikonfirmasi ^^ nggak kok, hyukkie gak diculik. Kebetulan aja nemu(?) udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nanalee**: akhirnya hyukkie tau sendiri kan? Haha. Disini hanchul Cuma kesebut doang QAQ padahal niatnya pengen jadiin eomma-appanya hae, tapi terlanjur kesebut #jduak# kyumin ga bakal dijelasin jadiannya. Palingan dijadiin side story bareng couple lain kalau ada yang mau. Udah lanjut nih ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**SSungMine**: bingung ya? Sama dong #plak# bingung kenapa? Pasti karena makin ngelantur haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**AyalisseHan0730**: selama di review, setitik pun tak apa #apa sih?# udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**viiaRyeosom**: hmm... hyuk maafin gak ya? Maunya sih kagak *ditimpuksepatu* bercanda, liat aja deh next chap haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


	9. Eunhyuk's Savior

"_Hah... Hah... Hah... T-tempat apa ini? Gang kecil? Daerah... club? Pabboya Hyukjae! Eottokhae? Aku tidak tau jalan-jalan club seperti ini!" _

_._

"_Sedang apa manis?"_

_._

"_Aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Donghae melihat yeojachingu-nya sudah seperti ini hahaha."_

_Eunhyuk tak peduli dengan kata-kata mereka. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah, keluar dari sini. Terbebas. Ia tidak ingin menyerah sampai disini. Ia tidak mau dirinya dikotori lebih jauh. Ia muak. Ia benci ini. Setidaknya, ia mau 'berhubungan' berlandaskan cinta, dan tak melanggar hukum, dimana ia sudah resmi hidup berumah tangga._

"_Se-seseorang! Hiks T-tolong! Hae! Hiks Siapapun! Hae! To-Eumph!"_

_Habislah sudah._

_Ia merasa tak punya harapan, begitu salah satu dari namja itu membungkam bibirnya, dengan bibir mereka sendiri. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Tubuhnya yang lemas ditahan, sementara ia tak bisa berteriak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan. Ia hanya bisa berharap Donghae datang menyelamatkannya. Disaat seperti ini, hanya Donghae-lah yang berada dalam pikirannya. Ia benar-benar sangat berharap, Donghae-lah yang menjadi penyelamatnya..._

.

.

.

.

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T+**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Super Junior 13 + 2, Nari. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(possible), Bahasa Kasar(possible), a bit rape scene, dll**_

**NB:** sebelumnya, maaf kalo ceritanya ngelantur, karena dibuat dalam kondisi drop kemarin dan tidak diedit. Mian juga bagi bias dari kedua orang antagonis ini. Ini hanya FF teman-teman ;) Terakhir, mian kalau tidak seru...

.

.

.

"Aish! Jinjja! Kemana Hyukkie pergi? Bagaimana kalau ia hilang nanti? Dia kan tidak tau daerah sini sudah jauh tidak aman! Bagaimana kalau dia-"

"Tolong!"

Donghae membeku di tempatnya. Suara itu... Hyukkie kah? Meskipun kecil, ia bisa mendengarnya. Donghae mencoba untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas, sambil mendengarkan darimana suara itu berasal. Donghae menggunakan ingatannya tentang suara tadi, untuk mengetahui kearah mana ia harus berjalan.

"Diamlah bitch! Donghae juga sudah sering melakukannya kan?"

Mata Donghae terbelalak. Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, menandakan ia sudah semakin mendekati sumber suara. Donghae yang merasa suara itu sangatlah familiar, apalagi mendengar namanya yang disebut, murka.

"SHIT! Siapa itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Donghae segera berlari, kemanapun, tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak. Tapi pernahkah kalian berfikir, kalau suasana sedang ramai, mengapa tidak ada dari mereka yang mendengar suara teriakan itu? Oh ayolah, tau kan kalian tempat ini tempat yang seperti apa? Mereka -warga disini- menganggap ini semua sudah biasa.

"Se-seseorang! Hiks T-tolong! Hae! Hiks Siapapun! Hae! To-Eumph!"

Suara itu, kembali terdengar. Membuat Donghae yakin, itu adalah HyukjaeNYA. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, tak akan ia ampuni dirinya sendiri, dan siapapun yang melakukannya.

Donghae terhenti di depan gang yang gelap, begitu melihat bayangan yang bergerak-gerak aneh dan samar, disertai suara-suara yang tertahan. Janggal. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Gelapnya malam, apalagi gang itu tidak memiliki penerangan, membuatnya agak kesulitan untuk melihat ada berapa, siapa, dan sedang apa orang yang berada disana. Tapi Donghae semakin yakin, teriakan itu berasal dari gang ini.

Tak mau ceroboh, atau tiba-tiba salah mengenali orang, Donghae sedikit bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintip ke dalam, sambil mulai membiasakan matanya. Begitu matanya sudah terbiasa akan kegelapan, ia membelalakkan matanya, lalu mendecih kesal, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menendang salah satu dari namja itu, yang spontan, namja satunya lagi melepas Eunhyuk.

BUAGH

DUKKK

"Argh! Shit!"

Eunhyuk yang tadinya memejamkan mata pasrah, membuka matanya perlahan begitu merasakan pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba saja terbebas dan menoleh kearah suara, yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar. Bukan sepertinya. Ia memang sangat mengenali suara itu.

Donghae

Namja yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu untuk menolongnya, namja yang selalu ada saat ia susah, namja yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa berpaling, kini terbaring di aspal, dengan posisi terlungkup. Eunhyuk yakin, kepala Donghae terbentur keras tadi. Terbukti karena pelipisnya yang sekarang berhiaskan darah yang mengalir.

"H-Hae? HAE!"

Eunhyuk mati-matian menggerakkan tubuhnya yang lemas, untuk menggapai Donghae yang kini terbaring di aspal. Sakit. Melihat orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi terluka hanya untukmu, itu sakit. Eunhyuk merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Rasanya lebih baik tak ada yang menolongnya, dibandingkan orang yang paling ia cintailah yang menolongnya. Lebih baik ia mati atau kotor daripada orang yang ia cintai itu menderita hanya untuknya. Eunhyuk akhirnya mengerti, mengapa Sora eonni menyuruhnya pergi saat itu. Ia mengerti.

"Itu balasan karena telah menendang duluan. Jangan sok menjadi pahlawan bocah. Kemana kekuatanmu saat menghajar kami dulu? Ah, pasti karena cewek ini ya? Bro, kau tak apa kan?"

"Tak apa. Hei. Sepertinya acara ini semakin seru karena ada orang yang bersangkutan." ucap namja itu menyeringai, sambil berjalan kearah Eunhyuk, menjambak rambutnya, memaksanya berdiri, membuat Eunhyuk merintih kesakitan. Namja itu membanting tubuh Eunhyuk ke tembok, lalu menahan tangan kanan Eunhyuk dan membekap mulutnya, sementara tangan kanannya ditahan oleh namja yang tadi menendang Donghae hingga terjatuh.

"Hei, boy. Yeojachingu-mu sangat manis." ujar namja yang ada di sebelah kiri Eunhyuk, menjilat, dan melumat telinganya.

Donghae berusaha berdiri, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi terbentur keras. Sakit di kepalanya benar-benar menghalanginya berdiri dengan baik dan benar, sehingga ia agak terhuyung. "Lepaskan Minho! Taecyeon! Dasar brengsek! Begini cara kalian balas dendam? Menggunakan yeojachingu-ku? Pecundang!"

"Well, kenapa kau tak melepaskannya sendiri? Anak inilah yang datang kesini duluan. Dan sangat kebetulan, anak yang populer karena kemanisannya, yeojachingu seorang Lee Donghae." ujar Minho menyeringai, namja yang di sebelah kiri Eunhyuk itu. "Lagipula, kesempatan itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Iya kan manis?" lanjutnya, meraba-raba tubuh Eunhyuk yang terbuka.

Diluar dugaan, Eunhyuk menggigit tangan namja kanannya, Taecyeon, membuatnya reflek melepaskan pegangan(?) dan bekapannya. Donghae yang merasa ada kesempatan, menendang Minho hingga kepalanya membentur sudut tembok buntu, lalu menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya sementara kakinya yang terbebas digunakan untuk menendang Taecyeon hingga terjatuh.

Donghae segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya untuk menutupi bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang terekspos, lalu mengamankan(?) Eunhyuk. Ia lalu berjalan kearah Minho, namun kakinya tertahan oleh Taecyeon. Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae menginjak perutnya, membuat Taecyeon menyemburkan darah. Donghae yang merasa peluangnya sangat sempit, berjalan ke sudut tembok buntu itu, dimana Minho terpental dan terbentur. Ia membalik paksa Minho yang sedang memegangi kepalanya, lalu menarik kedua tangan Minho, sementara kakinya menginjak punggung Minho dan...

KRETEK

"ARGH! AAAKHH"

Donghae tersenyum puas. Satu orang terselesaikan. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Taecyeon yang kembali mendekati Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk hanya memejamkan matanya erat karena ketakutan. Sebelum Taecyeon sempat menyentuh Eunhyuk, Donghae menarik sebelah tangannya, lalu mematahkannya. Membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan mendekati yeojachingu-ku" ucap Donghae datar, lalu menyeret Taecyeon ke tempat ia mematahkan kedua tangan Minho tadi.

Donghae yang berjalan membelakangi Taecyeon, karena menyeretnya, tiba-tiba merasakan kakinya ditarik, hingga ia terjatuh. Begitu Donghae membuka mata, Taecyeon sudah menduduki perutnya diatasnya.

"Kali ini, aku tak akan kalah olehmu Lee Donghae! Setelah kau membuat yeojachingu-ku yang begitu kusayangi putus denganku, kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu?" ujar Taecyeon dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, lalu menghantamkan tinjuan ke pipi kanan Donghae, berkali-kali.

Donghae segera membalik posisi mereka, begitu Taecyeon lengah, lalu membalikkan tinjuan yang diberikan Taecyeon kepadanya tadi. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, dia yang mendekatiku brengsek! Kau kira aku mau dekat dengannya? Aku mati-matian menghindarinya! Tanyakan pada Yesung kalau masih tak percaya!"

Eunhyuk memberanikan diri membuka matanya, begitu mendengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka. Betapa terkejutnya ia, karena Donghae kembali terbaring di bawah, dan Taecyeon menduduki perutnya. Sekilas, posisinya terlihat sama seperti tadi. Tapi, kali ini Taecyeon melayangkan pisau, kearah Donghae. Sementara Donghae masih memejamkan matanya menahan sakit karena kepalanya yang terbentur berkali-kali. Reflek, Eunhyuk menjerit sambil menutup matanya, takut akan apa yang ia lihat.

"HAEEEE! AWASSS!"

Donghae segera membuka matanya begitu mendengarkan peringatan, tapi sialnya, pisau itu sudah terlebih dahulu menancap ke daerah salah satu dari organ vitalnya. Donghae menjerit kesakitan.

"Hahaha. Kali ini aku menang Lee Donghae, selamat menikmati hidup."

Taecyeon kembali akan melayangkan pisaunya, tapi sayangnya, Donghae membalik posisi mereka, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, jauh lebih cepat daripada pergerakan Taecyeon. Kini Taecyeon lah yang dibawah.

Donghae berkali-kali melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Taecyeon, membuatnya agak sulit untuk bergerak, lalu setelahnya mengambil pisau yang dipegang Taecyeon, lalu membuangnya. Kali ini, Donghae kembali melayangkan tinjuannya, berharap Taecyeon tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

"Hah.. hah... Ini... untuk... telah... hah... menyentuh Hyukkieku..."

BUAGH

Dan setelahnya, Taecyeon kehilangan kesadarannya. Donghae cukup tau diri untuk tak membunuh orang. Bisa-bisa namanya dihapus dari kartu keluarga oleh appanya.

Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk dengan tertatih, sambil memegangi luka yang diukir oleh Taecyeon tadi. Cukup dalam, tapi peduli amat jika ia kehabisan darah. Yang penting, ia ingin memastikan keadaan Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu.

Donghae berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Eunhyuk. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari luka tusukan tadi lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk, pelan, agar Eunhyuk tidak menutupi wajahnya lagi. Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat membuka matanya, ia keburu menjerit.

"Jangan! Jangan sentuh aku! Hae! Hae kau dimana? Tolong aku sekarang!"

Tak kuat dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Donghae segera memeluk Eunhyuk, meski Eunhyuk meronta minta dilepaskan, lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan, menenangkannya. Donghae agak sedikit meringis perih, begitu tubuh Eunhyuk secara tak sengaja menekan lukanya, yang Donghae rasa membuat darah yang mengalir menjadi semakin banyak. Eunhyuk yang menyadari bahwa ia menyentuh entah apa itu, yang pastinya ia ketahui cairan, masih tak membuka matanya, takut-takut bukan Donghae-lah yang memeluknya.

"Ini aku Hyukkie, ini aku. Mereka berdua sudah tak sadarkan diri. Buka matamu. Lihat aku. Ini Donghae, Lee Donghae atau Aiden, namjachingu-mu."

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras, tak mau membuka matanya. Ia takut. Meskipun ia tau, suara yang baru saja di dengarnya adalah milik Donghae, tapi tetap saja ia takut. Mana tau, ternyata kedua namja brengsek tadi bisa menirukan suara Donghae. #astaga

Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menopang dagu Eunhyuk, agar lebih memudahkannya bertatap mata.

"Hyukkie, lihatlah. Ini aku. Buka matamu." perintah Donghae tegas. Perlahan, Eunhyuk membuka matanya takut-takut. Ia memerhatikan wajah Donghae seksama, lalu setelah yakin itu Donghae, ia mengelus wajah kekasihnya yang penuh lebam.

"H-hae? Benar-benar... Donghae? T-tapi ke-kenapa bisa begini...?"

Donghae tersenyum, lalu meraba wajah Eunhyuk, persis seperti apa yang tadi Eunhyuk lakukan kepadanya. "Kau juga, kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti ini?"

Kembali Eunhyuk teringat kejadian barusan, membuat tubuhnya gemetar dan air matanya kembali menetes. Ia dorong Donghae, lalu ia bersandar kepada tembok.

"A-aku... kotor Hae."

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya. Kotor? Kapan? Eunhyuk ngerti apa yang ia sendiri katakan tidak sih?

"Kotor? Memangnya mereka sudah... 'begitu-begitu'...?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang semakin memelan, dan tangan yang seakan membentuk tanda kutip. Sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. Ia tau, ia datang tepat waktu, sebelum Eunhyuk diperlakukan lebih jauh tadinya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Donghae menyubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas, membuat Eunhyuk mengoceh. Yeojachingu-nya ini sebenarnya polos kan? Ia tidak mengerti maksud 'kotor', tapi ia sudah mengatakan dirinya 'kotor'.

"Berarti kau masih belum kotor, Hyukkie-ah. Kalau kau merasa 'kotor', aku masih mau menampungmu kok." canda Donghae, dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan karena menahan sakit. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat apapun yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Seperti contohnya, Eunhyuk yang wajahnya memerah, dan masih tidak menyadari dengan darah yang sedari tadi mewarnai kaos Donghae. Mungkin saja ia hanya dapat melihat ini semua untuk terakhir kalinya kan?

"Kita... pulang yuk? Biarkan mereka semua terkapar disini."

Eunhyuk terlihat mengangguk. Donghae kemudian berdiri dengan hati-hati, lalu membantu Eunhyuk untuk berdiri juga. "Mau kugendong?" tawarnya. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "A-aku bisa jalan sendiri..."

"Tapi kau hanya menggunakan jaketku sekarang. Kalau kugendong, mungkin akan lebih tak terlihat."

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng, tak mau merepotkan. Ia berpikir, Donghae pasti juga kesakitan dan lelah setelah bertarung tadi. "J-jaketnya besar... kok... cukup..."

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tak mau memaksakan kehendak orang lain, jadi ia turuti saja apa kata Eunhyuk. Baru mereka ingin berjalan, rasa sakit yang tadi terlupakan, kini kembali menyerangnya. Badannya jadi terasa lemas. Mungkin karena efek darah yang mengalir begitu banyak. Ia rasa, ia sudah tak kuat.

BRUK

Donghae terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras, membuat Eunhyuk panik seketika. Dan saat itu jugalah, ia baru menyadari kaos Donghae yang sudah benar-benar basah dan merah karena darah. Telat sih memang, habisnya sedari tadi Eunhyuk tidak memerhatikan darah yang sangat mencolok di kaos putih Donghae itu. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus pergi menemui dokter spesialis mata.

"H-hae? Omo! Hae! Darahnya banyak sekali! K-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Hae? Kau menyembunyikannya? J-jangan membuatku panik ah!" ucap Eunhyuk, sambil kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk, lalu menarik Donghae untuk bersandar kepadanya.

Ingin sekali Donghae mengatakan, 'Sedari tadi aku tak menutupinya. Kau saja yang tak melihat.' tapi Donghae rasa, berkata seperti ini sangatlah tidak tepat. Jadilah, ia mengeluarkan kalimat, yang cukup membuat orang panik.

"Aku... mengantuk... Hyukkie-ya. Mataku berat. Kurasa aku akan tidur sebentar."

Eunhyuk yang menangkap sinyal-sinyal tidak beres, membelalakkan matanya. Biasanya, menurut komik dan film yang ia lihat, jika orang yang terluka parah mengatakan 'tidur sebentar', ia akan tertidur selamanya.

"ANDWAE! Kau tidak boleh tidur! A-aku akan mencari bantuan. Tapi, tolong... jangan tidur dulu! Atau kita putus!" ancamnya, lalu mencari-cari nomor yang ia kenal di handphone Donghae.

Donghae agak sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. "P-putus...? Bukankah... kita... sudah pu..tus...?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak bilang kita putus. Aku tak mengucapkannya. Jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk. Setidaknya, jika ia tertidur dan tak bisa bangun pun, ia lega karena Eunhyuk masih melanjutkan hubungan dengannya. Ah, ia merasa matanya semakin berat sekarang.

"Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae..." ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam dengan seulas senyuman.

Eunhyuk membeku begitu Donghae memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya terus melayang ke komik-komik yang pernah ia baca. Donghae tidur atau...

Tak ingin berpikiran negatif terlebih dahulu, Eunhyuk mencoba membangunkan Donghae dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari membisikkan namanya lembut, membangunkannya dengan lagu, sampai menampar pipinya. Tapi tetap saja, Donghae tak kunjung bangun, membuat Eunhyuk mengalirkan air matanya semakin deras.

"Ah... eottokhae? Kenapa tak juga bangun? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hae? Jangan bercanda dong. Tidak lucu tau. Hiks Hae? Hae? Bangun! Kubilang bangun pabbo! Hiks. Seseorang, tolong! Tolong kami! TOLONG! SESEORANG TERLUKA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG! AAAAAAHH!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Mian nggak ada preview next chapnya. Abis buru-buru sih u,u

Pendek ya? Kalo panjang, nanti kepanjangan...

Chap kemarin sadis ya? Sengaja, biar asik xD #plak# Oke, bercanda. Sebenernya masa lalu hyuk pengennya dibuat ringan, tapi takutnya keringanan jadi ditambahin ._.v

Dan side story... nanti ya, tunggu ini selesai xD nanti bakal diadain vote buat couple mana yang bakal dibuat duluan, selain haehyuk tentunya :D

**SSungMine**: sebenernya CLA dari kemarin bingung Jay yang dimaksud situ siapa ._.a Ketebak banget ya? Haha. Udah sembuh :D makasih :D side story belakangan ya, ntar ada vote-nya~ ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya ^^

**nanna**: nggak dong, nggak pernah. Padahal dendamnya simpel banget loh yah -_- ampe dibesarin gitu masalahnya haha. Udah sembuh, makasih :D gomawo reviewnya ^^

**indri**: udah di warn loh, genre-nya T+. Karena ini bukan psikopat, berarti rada yadong ;) gomawo reviewnya :D

**chocolate**: chap ini malah lebih pendek *dilempar setrika* mian mengecewakan... kalo gak nanti CLA bingung mau cut ceritanya dimana QAQ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: iya, tuh hae luka, meski kecil tapi agak fatal... udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: nggak, kena tusuk *lebih parah* udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**minmi arakida**: chap depan mulai gak ngeri kok :D udah tuh, yang innocent hyukkie udah lanjut ^^ ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nvyptr**: musuh yang cuma numpang eksis haha. Udah apdet nih :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**raerimchoi**: biasanya baca pair siapa? Gapapa kok, yang penting sudah bersedia mereview :D udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: pasti nolongin lah, kalo nggak Hae udah ku lempar sandal haha. Dendam kecil-kecilan doang sih, tapi karena musuhnya temperamen yah... gitu deh haha. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nanalee**: bukan alat sih, kebetulan aja nemu hyuk... side storynya nanti ya :D udah sembuh nih, jadi bisa lanjut. Makasih. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: CLA sendiri gak tega baca ulang chapternya QAQ udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**AyalisseHan0730**: yang panjang itu bukannya sctv ya? *sotoy* udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: udah ketauan kan, hae napa? Hehe. Udah lanjut ^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: pasti dijahatin dong, masa tiba-tiba hae diajak mandi bola *ngawur* huwaaaa gara-gara chappie kemarin CLA dituding jahat! #lebaylu#oke# Gomawo reviewnya :D

**viiaRyeosom**: mungkin pas kejar-kejaran sama hyuk, hae kesandung kucing? *loh?* iya, sampe-sampe yang ngetik cerita gak berani baca ulang #jderr# gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


	10. End of Tragic Story

"Kau tau? Sialnya, kakak sepupuku si Shinwoo malah membela Gongchan dan Baro yang memulai segalanya! Argh! Kurang sial apa? Masa aku..."

"TOLONG! SESEORANG TERLUKA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG! AAAAAAHH!"

DEG

Jinyoung menoleh kearah Sandeul, yang masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sshhttt... diamlah! Kau tak mendengar suara barusan? Dari gang gelap di samping situ kan?"

Sandeul mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Paling hanya orang-orang yang sedang ber 'this and that'! Itu sudah biasa disini!"

Jinyoung memukul lengan Sandeul agak kencang. "Mana ada orang-orang begituan di gang tapi teriaknya 'Tolong! Seseorang terluka!' bodoh! Sudahlah, aku ingin pergi melihat." ujar Jinyoung, lalu pergi berjalan mendahului Sandeul, dan menelusuri setiap tempat terutama gang.

"YA! Tunggu aku! Aku belum selesai cerita!"

Sandeul berlari mengejar Jinyoung yang sudah agak jauh di depannya, sampai ia menubruk punggung seseorang.

"Kau gila ya tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan?! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja kita bertubrukan, lalu di belakang kita ada banyak orang? Pasti bakal jatuh dan membuat efek domino! Jinyoung? Woi! Kau sedang melihat a-"

Mulut Sandeul menganga begitu ia menoleh kearah gang, yang berada tepat di hadapan Jinyoung. Sekarang, ekspresinya sama dengan Jinyoung. Bedanya, mulut Sandeul menganga terlalu lebar dan cukup untuk bola ping pong bisa masuk.

"I-itu Hyukkie... kan...?" bisik Jinyoung, yang melihat sosok makhluk mirip Eunhyuk, terisak sambil memeluk seseorang yang pernah ia lihat di cafe beberapa hari lalu.

"I-itu Donghae... kan...?" sahut Sandeul, yang malah berupa pertanyaan juga.

Tanpa pikir lebih panjang, mereka berlari memasuki gang. Jinyoung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sementara Sandeul mengecek isi gang.

"Euw, ada 2 orang tergeletak dengan bentuk badan tak beraturan disini. Sepertinya tulangnya pa-"

"PERGIIII! SIAPA KAU? PERGIII!"

Perkataan Sandeul mengenai betapa menyiksanya kondisi 2 manusia di dekat tembok buntu terpotong tiba-tiba begitu Eunhyuk berteriak dan memeluk Donghae erat.

"Jinyoung, apa yang kau lakukan padanya barusan?"

Jinyoung menatap Sandeul sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Eunhyuk. Ia melihat beberapa bercak khas di tubuh Eunhyuk, apalagi sekarang Eunhyuk hanya menggunakan jaket kebesaran Donghae, sambil memeluk Donghae. Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

"Hyukkie-ya... ini oppa.. Jinyoung oppa... kau ingatkan?" tanya Jinyoung dengan suara selembut mungkin, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri suara itu bergetar. Sebisa mungkin, ia tidak menyentuh Eunhyuk, namun menyentuh Donghae, melihat keadaannya. Kejadian ini persis seperti malam itu. membuat Jinyoung benar-benar mati-matian menahan air matanya yang ingin sekali terjatuh. Kenapa harus Eunhyuk lagi? Kenapa dengan orang yang paling Eunhyuk cintai lagi?

"JANGAN! JANGAN SENTUH DONGHAE! PERGI KAU ORANG JAHAT! PERGIII!" jerit Eunhyuk, membuat Jinyoung menatap keduanya miris. Sandeul sendiri hanya bisa menatap mereka sambil berdiri.

"I-ini oppa sayang, J-jung Jinyoung oppa, a...dik Jung Yonghwa, sepupumu... kau ingat...? Apa oppa perlu membawa Leeteuk ahjumma ke...sini...?"

Perlahan, Eunhyuk mengendurkan cengkramannya pada tangan Jinyoung yang tadi menyentuh Donghae, lalu beralih memeluknya. "O-oppa... hiks... oppa... benarkah ini kau? Hyukkie takut... hiks"

Jinyoung membalas pelukan Eunhyuk, namun sebisa mungkin tak melukainya, juga orang yang masih dipeluk Eunhyuk bersama dirinya. Jinyoung akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu, lalu kembali mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengan Eunhyuk. "Oppa mau lihat namja ini dulu ya?"

Eunhyuk menatap Jinyoung ragu, lalu mengangguk. Merasa diberikan izin, Jinyoung menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Donghae dengan matanya. Bahkan Sandeul yang ingin mendekat pun dilarangnya.

Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya lagi, begitu melihat luka tusukan yang berada di daerah organ vital Donghae. Ingin sekali ia memberitahu Eunhyuk apa yang terjadi pada Donghae, tapi ia tak sanggup.

"Hyukkie... siapa yang menjahatimu?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah 2 namja yang tergolek lemah dan seperti tak bertulang itu dengan tangan bergetar. Sandeul yang berada di dekat kedua namja itu, langsung menyeretnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit nde...? Donghae-mu butuh perawatan." bujuk Jinyoung. _'Dan kau juga butuh perawatan penting.'_ lanjut Jinyoung, membatin.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk. Tanpa aba-aba, Sandeul menelpon ambulans.

Tak lama, ambulans pun datang. Mengangkut Donghae, Taecyeon, serta Minho. Eunhyuk sendiri sebenarnya memaksa ingin ikut, namun ambulans sudah keburu pergi karena ia ditahan Jinyoung tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengekori ambulans menggunakan mobil yang diparkir Jinyoung sekitar 3 blok dari jalan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Super Junior 13 + 2, Nari. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(possible), dll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kabar tentang Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menyebar dikalangan anak –sok- culun. Luka yang diterima Donghae membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit, kurang lebih satu bulan. Sementara itu, Minho dan Taecyeon diperbolehkan pulang dalam waktu 2 minggu karena tak ada organ tubuhnya yang terluka dalam. Mereka juga dikeluarkan dari sekolah atas suruhan Lee Seunggi, yang belakangan di ketahui sebagai appa Donghae, yang berarti Donghae adalah anak pemilik sekolah.

Keadaan Eunhyuk sendiri tak jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat ia ditemukan bersama Donghae di gang gelap itu. Eunhyuk malahan sepertinya mengalami trauma terhadap namja manapun, selain appa-nya sendiri, meski ia tak mau mengakuinya. Bahkan bila bertemu Jinyoung ataupun Yonghwa, ia akan segera berlari mengumpat di toilet, atau dibalik punggung Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kibum, Nari, atau Henry. Selama beberapa hari awal setelah kejadian itu, ia juga berteriak-teriak, dan tak jarang juga air mata mengalir beserta keringatnya saat ia tidur dan bermimpi. Bukannya ia berteriak takut, tapi ia berteriak memanggil eonni-nya yang sudah meninggal.

Sekarang, Eunhyuk hanya berani bertemu dengan namja yang sedang tak sadar. Sudah berkali-kali para yeoja mengajaknya untuk ke psikiater dan melakukan terapi, tapi Eunhyuk mengaku tidak apa-apa. Karena keadaan Eunhyuk yang sedang rapuh sekarang, mereka tak bisa memaksanya.

Hari ini, Eunhyuk kembali duduk disamping ranjang dimana Donghae dirawat. Ini sudah lewat 4 hari semenjak kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu. Dan kali ini, Eunhyuk datang ke ruang rawat Donghae yang masih belum sadarkan diri, tanpa ditemani Sungmin, Ryeowook, ataupun yang lainnya. Tak seperti kemarin-marin.

"Hae... bangunlah... ini sudah hari keempat... aku kesepian..."

Eunhyuk tau, Donghae tak akan mungkin menjawabnya, jadi ia meneruskan perkataannya. "Semua orang mengatakan aku harus terapi, tapi aku tidak merasa ada masalah tuh. Palingan hanya menghindari namja doang, bukan masalah apa-apa. Kekhawatiran mereka berlebihan."

"Ah, iya. Hae, kita belum putus loh. Bangunlah secepatnya kalau kau masih mencintaiku, atau aku akan mencari namja lain. Aku akan memaafkan segalanya jika kau bangun Hae..."

"Permisi nona." sela seorang perawat namja tiba-tiba, membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak dan memegang tangan Donghae gemetaran. "Waktu besuk sudah habis."

Eunhyuk segera mengangguk mengerti, lalu setelah ditinggal perawat, ia mendesah lega.

"Hah... tadi itu menegangkan, mengejutkan, dan menyeramkan..." ujarnya tak sadar.

"Eh, aku barusan ngomong apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, Hae, mianhae. Aku harus pergi. Waktu besuk sudah habis. Cepat sadar nde?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum tulus dan mengecup dahi Donghae, yang tak terluka dan tidak terpasang alat-alat medis yang menurut Eunhyuk mengganggu itu.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Hari berikutnya, Eunhyuk kembali datang bersama Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang paling semangat, segera masuk ke ruang rawat Donghae, lalu duduk di sisi ranjangnya, sambil memegang tangan kiri Donghae. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang melihatnya, hanya senyum dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hae, aku datang lagi! Aku baik kan menemanimu setiap hari? Hehe. Liburan sudah mau selesai loh. Bisa dihitung dengan jari. Eh, eh, terus,..."

Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk khawatir, lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin. Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya mereka satu pikiran. Apalagi begitu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, dimana ada petugas satpam yang memeriksa mobil karena di tilang, Eunhyuk benar-benar mendempetkan tubuhnya pada Ryeowook secara refleks dan gemetaran.

"Donghae... masih belum bangun... Eunhyuk juga tak mau mengikuti saran kita untuk mencoba terapi... bagaimana kalau Donghae terbangun nanti?" bisik Ryeowook lirih, yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa terdiam.

"Oh iya, Hae. Waktu kita bertengkar dulu, Bummie kan menjanjikanku seekor anjing. Dan ternyata beneran dibelikan loh! Lucu deh! Namanya Choco. Cepetan bangun yah, biar bisa melihatnya. Kau pasti mau melihatnya juga kan? Nanti kita membesarkan Choco bersama-sama ya, bahkan sampai menjadi kakek-nenek pun, kita akan merawatnya bersama."

Ryeowook menahan air matanya begitu mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk barusan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika Donghae bangun nanti.

"E-eh? Jarinya agak bergerak..."

Ucapan Sungmin barusan, membuat Eunhyuk segera memperhatikan kedua tangan Donghae. "Mana? Tidak ada tuh."

"Itu! Bergerak lagi!" seru Sungmin. "Donghae sudah mulai sadar!" seru Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Yay! Wookie! Panggilkan dokter ya!" suruh Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook.

"Wuah, kita akan bertemu lagi Hae! Fighting!"

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Eunhyuk membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal, menangis, sementara seekor anjing kecil melompat-lompat diatas mengitarinya. Ia kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Sudah lewat 5 hari semenjak Donghae sadar, sementara setiap ia ingin menjenguknya, tubuhnya yang menyebalkan itu pasti mati-matian menghindarinya, refleks.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyukkie-ah. Ini Wookie dan Sungmin. Boleh masuk?"

Eunhyuk yang tidak menjawab, membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook ragu karenanya. Mereka ragu, apakah mereka diijinkan masuk, atau tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka memilih untuk masuk.

"H-Hyukkie? Kau... kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sungmin, sambil menggendong Choco, dan mengelusnya dengan sayang. Anjing ini sungguh baik, jadi ia tidak akan menggonggong kepada orang yang dikenalnya.

Eunhyuk kemudian menoleh, lalu kembali membenamkan kepalanya. "A-aku.. aku mau ketemu Hae... tapi begitu melihat matanya, aku takut... tatapannya padahal biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa membuatku tak mau melangkah mendekat..."

Sungmin tau ini. Ia sudah yakin Eunhyuk akan berkata seperti ini. Eunhyuknya juga sih... sudah disuruh terapi, tidak mau.

"Makanya, kubilang, coba terapi dulu."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa!"

"Tapi kau kenapa-napa! Aku sudah menceritakan keanehanmu kepada Donghae, dan dia mengirimkan ini untukmu. Wookie, suratnya bacakan!"

Ryeowook segera membongkar tasnya, mengambil surat dan sebatang permen lolipop. Permen itu diberikan kepada Eunhyuk. "Ini makanlah dulu."

"_Ehem. Sebelum membaca surat ini, tolong makan barang pemberianku yang kutitipkan kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Hyukkie-ah. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah menceritakan segalanya. Termasuk anjingmu yang baru dibeli itu. Siapa namanya? Emmm... Choco! Ya! Choco!"_

Begitu nama Choco disebut, anjing itu menggonggong, entah karena mengerti, atau bukan.

"_Hyukkie, kumohon, demi aku, coba temui psikiater. Kalau kau mau dan berhasil, aku akan memberimu hadiah. Saranghae."_

Eunhyuk yang sudah mendengarkannya seksama, kini duduk. "Sudah? Itu saja?" tanyanya. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Karena itu, bersiaplah. Siang ini, kita akan menemui psikiater. Kau tidak mau membuat Donghae kecewa kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Nah, bagus! Sekarang, mandi! Badanmu bau keringat dan air liur!"

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Musim berganti. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Waktu itu, Donghae sempat tidak masuk 2 minggu, sementara Eunhyuk sempat dipindahkan tempat duduknya, yang sekelilingnya yeoja semua.

Sekarang ini, sekolah libur Natal, dan Eunhyuk sudah mulai kembali normal(?).

"Hyukkie! Kau tak mau ditemani oppa?"

Jinyoung, sudah menginap ke rumah Eunhyuk sejak awal liburan, sementara kakaknya, tetap sibuk dengan kesehariannya. Sudah lewat 3 tahun semenjak terakhir Jinyoung menginap di rumah Kangin ahjussi. Appa dan eommanya memutuskan untuk liburan ke Paris sehingga ia bosan tinggal sendirian di rumah. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kangin ahjussi.

"Tidak usah oppa. Nanti di tengah jalan, aku janjian sama Henry. Katanya dia ingin memberiku kejutan spesial atas kesembuhanku."

Jinyoung tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Ia benar-benar senang, Hyukkie-nya kembali seperti dulu. Meskipun ia agak kasihan sih, karena Eunhyuk sama sekali bertemu Donghae. Mereka bertemu terakhir kali saat di rumah sakit, sebelum Hae membuka matanya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati nde?"

"Nde!" seru Eunhyuk yang mulai menjauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Henry! Bummie! Nari!"

Mereka yang dipanggil, menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk, sementara Henry memeluk Eunhyuk erat. "Meski baru seminggu, tapi aku sudah kangen!"

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berlebihan ah. Seminggu itu belum lama tau! Ah iya, kok Bummie sama Nari bisa disini juga?"

Kibum dan Nari mendadak cemberut, meskipun sebenarnya pura-pura. "Jadi kami tidak boleh ikut nih? Bummie! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan kedua yeoja itu, sebelum mereka benar-benar kabur. "Jangan dong! Aku kan cuma agak kaget doang!"

Nari dan Kibum terkekeh, lalu Kibum melirik Henry, sementara Henry melirik Nari, dan Nari melirik Kibum.

"Ehm... oke, jadi, kami benar-benar akan memberimu kejutan. Tapi bukan disini! Ini! Mawar untukmu." ucap Nari, sambil memberikan Eunhyuk setangkai mawar. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menerimanya dengan kebingungan.

"Dan ini, balon untukmu." Kibum memberikan Eunhyuk satu balon gas merah berbentuk hati.

"Apaan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk, tapi tak dijawab keduanya. "Henry akan menemanimu sampai beberapa waktu kedepan. Jangan buang apa yang kita berikan! Kita pergi dulu ya!" lanjut Nari, lalu bersama Kibum ia pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Henry.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi! Kita jalan kaki! Biar sehat!" ajak Henry.

Selama perjalanan, Eunhyuk selalu bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Henry, namun yeoja itu tak menjawabnya, melainkan hanya berkata, "Lihat saja nanti!"

Henry dan Eunhyuk terhenti di satu toko kue dan coklat. Henry menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam, sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengikutinya karena ia sendiri sebenarnya sedang bingung.

"Annyeong! Heechul ahjumma! Hangeng ahjussi!"

Heechul dan Hangeng yang sibuk membuat coklat, menoleh. "Oh, Henry! _Hao jiu bu jian_ (lama tak jumpa)!" sapa Hangeng, "Dan yang disebelahmu... kau pasti Eunhyuk kan?"

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya karena bingung, namun ia tetap membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam. "Nde. Saya Eunhyuk."

Hangeng tersenyum, lalu memberikannya sebatang coklat, bertuliskan 'Wanna'. Heechul sendiri segera berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. "Zhoumi! Henry dan Eunhyuk sudah datang!"

Dengan segera, Zhoumi turun sambil membawa satu kotak kecil. Ia berikan kepada Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk semakin kebingungan dibuatnya. "Bawa saja, dan lihat semua!" suruh Zhoumi. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, itu dia! Shindong! Sini!"

Kembali, Eunhyuk menoleh, dan melihat Shindong yang berjalan cepat memasuki toko itu. Dengan segera, ia membantu Eunhyuk membawa balon, coklat, beserta mawar itu, lalu berkata. "Ayo, kita pergi princess!"

Henry dan Heechul segera mendorong Eunhyuk keluar untuk menyusul Shindong. "Sampai jumpa! Semoga menyenangkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai!" ujar Shindong, begitu ia berdiri tepat di dalam lobby sebuah hotel. Shindong merogoh sakunya, lalu menelpon seseorang, sementara Eunhyuk sudah membaca habis permen itu.

Membaca? Iya benar, membaca. Permen itu seperti permen K*SS. Di belakangnya, banyak perkataan-perkataan romantis, dan dari sekian banyaknya permen, yang paling ia ingat adalah 'I Miss You' dan 'I Love You'.

Tak lama, Eunhyuk bisa melihat Siwon yang keluar dari lift, berjalan kearahnya. Shindong lalu memberikan barang bawaannya, beserta kotak permen, yang Shindong yakin Eunhyuk sudah membacanya habis kepada Siwon. Shindong kemudian merogoh sakunya, lalu memberikan isinya kepada Eunhyuk. Lagi-lagi coklat, hanya saja bentuknya lebih kecil. Dan terdapat tulisan 'Go' diatas bungkusannya, tapi bukan mereknya.

"Ayo kita naik!" ajak Siwon. Eunhyuk sendiri berlari kecil mengejar Siwon yang sudah dekat dengan lift sementara ia masih ditengah lobby.

.

.

.

.

.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 12, menampilkan sosok Yesung yang tengah bersandar di tembok.

"Ah, sudah datang? Sini bawaannya!"

Siwon segera memberikan barang bawaannya kepada Yesung, lalu memberikan Eunhyuk lagi-lagi cokelat, namun bertuliskan kata 'Date'. Eunhyuk sendiri menerimanya, meski ia takut diabetes karena terlalu banyak makan cokelat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Aneh sekali kalian semua." tanya Eunhyuk kepada Yesung. Yesung sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya pura-pura tidak tau.

"Kita sudah sampai! Sekarang, bawa barang-barangmu, dan sekalian. Ini!" Yesung memberikan Eunhyuk 2 tangkai mawar dan sebatang coklat lagi, bertuliskan 'With'. Karena melihat Eunhyuk yang tangannya sudah penuh barang, ia membantu Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar bernomorkan 0415 itu.

"Di dalam, akan ada seseorang yang menunggumu. Masuklah."

Eunhyuk pun masuk, lalu pintunya ditutup oleh Yesung. Ruangannya terkesan biasa-biasa saja, namun ranjangnya dipenuhi mawar. Diatas ranjang itu, terdapat sesuatu yang membuat Eunhyuk bosan sedari tadi. Ya, cokelat. Hanya saja kali ini coklat itu terdiri dari empat huruf. 'H', 'I', 'W', 'T'.

CKLEK

"Wookie?"

Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, tersenyum. Ia langsung merapikan mawar yang memenuhi ranjang itu, dan merangkainya menjadi satu, sebelum akhirnya dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang bunga, beserta dengan 3 tangkai mawar yang Eunhyuk pegang, namun diambil paksa olehnya.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal empat bungkus coklat itu. Coba rangkai jadi satu kata Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Wookie, ini acaramu ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah mengulang perintah yang sama. "Rangkai jadi satu!"

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "With?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bagus! Sekarang, bantu aku ambil keempat coklat itu, dan taruh di keranjang yang ini beserta dengan cokelatmu yang lain."

Eunhyuk hanya menurut saja. "Hari ini Chocolate atau Rose day ya Wookie? Dari tadi aku melihat mawar dan cokelat terus."

Ryeowook hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. "Sudahlah, sekarang kau boleh keluar. Ada lagi sesuatu diluar sana."

Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang penuh barang, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu. Tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk, muncul Sungmin, dengan satu stel dress berwarna putih selutut dengan rumbai-rumbainya. Di tangan kanannya, masih ada kotak sepatu, dan perhiasan lainnya.

"Ayo kita masuk lagi!" seru Sungmin, sambil mendorong Eunhyuk ke kamar mandi, setelah sebelumnya barang-barangnya dititipkan kepada Ryeowook.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini semua!" suruh Sungmin. Awalnya Eunhyuk menolak, namun akhirnya ia menerimanya juga.

Begitu Eunhyuk sudah keluar, Ryeowook membantu Eunhyuk memakaikan kalung, gelang, dan aksesoris lainnya. Sungmin sendiri lebih memilih mengurusi rambut Eunhyuk.

"Selesai! Kau cantik Hyukkie!" puji Sungmin. "Setelah ini, ayo kita pergi! Aku menunggumu diluar!"

Setelah Sungmin keluar kamar, Ryeowook membantu Eunhyuk memakaikan High Heels putih, lalu mengangkut seluruh barangnya, dan menyuruh Eunhyuk berdiri. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu, dan memberikan semuanya ke Sungmin.

"Kita jalan Hyukkie-ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Di depan hotel, terdapat sebuah mobil, yang menurut Eunhyuk mahal, yang ia sendiri lupa namanya. Disitu, Kyuhyun bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Wuah, lama sekali ya, princess. Tentu saja, namanya juga seorang putri hahaha."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, menyuruhnya bungkam, namun Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan itu. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil, dan menyuruh Eunhyuk masuk ke dalamnya. Selain balon, ia menaruh barang-barang di kursi tengah.

"Pegang sendiri balonmu! Itu harus utuh sampai kau tiba disana!"

Eunhyuk yang bosan bertanya mereka mau kemana, diam saja dan mengangguk. Pintu pun ditutup, dan masih sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bermesraan.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" pesan Sungmin, sebelum Kyuhyun akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil, hanya ada satu kalimat yang Kyuhyun katakan. "Kata terakhir akan muncul sendiri."

Meskipun Eunhyuk bingung, namun ia mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai!" seru Kyuhyun, lalu membukakan pintu Eunhyuk dan juga gerbang taman di depannya. Ia juga mengambilkan Eunhyuk seluruh bawaannya, sebelum akhirnya memberikannya kepada yeoja itu.

"Masuk ke dalam, sampai kira-kira 30 meter. Disitu ada gerbang lagi, bukalah. Atau jika kau beruntung, ada yang membukakannya. Dan, mawar, cokelat, permen, dan balon ini harus utuh sampai disana, mengerti?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, sampai akhirnya ia berjalan memasuki taman itu.

Seperti apa yang Kyuhyun bilang, sekitar 30 meter ke depan ada pagar berwarna putih, yang tingginya sekitar 3-4 meter, dan disisi kiri dan kanan pagar itu ditutupi tembok, membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa melihat isinya. Ia ingin sekali membuka pagar itu, tapi tak bisa. Tangannya penuh.

"Butuh bantuan?" bisik seseorang, tepat di telinganya, membuatnya geli. Ia tau, suara ini... suara ini adalah suara yang sangat dirindukannya! Selama di sekolah, mereka tak bertemu, karena keadaan Eunhyuk yang terpaksa membuat para yeoja dan namja pisah tempat pertemuan. Apalagi mereka semua sudah memunculkan wujud aslinya, membuat anak sekolah selalu menggilai mereka.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Donghae yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Eunhyuk. Tangan kiri dan kanannya memegang tiang-tiang kecil berukiran di pagar itu.

"Miss me?"

Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir, tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia mengangguk dan ingin sekali memeluk Donghae, namun karena tangannya yang terlalu penuh, ia tak bisa memeluknya.

"H-hae... ini... terlalu dekat..." ucap Eunhyuk gugup dengan wajah merona malu, begitu baru menyadari posisi mereka yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terhimpit. Donghae tersenyum, "Memang kenapa? Kita sudah biasa kan?"

"T-tapi kali ini berbeda... dan kau juga belum menjelaskan tentang Donghae dan Aiden!"

Donghae yang gemas melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk yang malu-malu kucing itu, langsung mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Kau cantik seperti itu chagiya. Ah, kujelaskan di dalam nanti. Mau pintu ini dibuka kan?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaan itu."

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Pertanyaan apa Hae?"

"Seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di cokelat itu."

"Hmm?" Eunhyuk melihat cokelat di keranjang itu dengan teliti satu-satu. "Wanna... go... date... w..i...t...h..." Eunhyuk terlihat kebingungan. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia baru tau kata terakhirnya. Kata terakhir yang dimaksud... yang Kyuhyun bilang, akan muncul dengan sendirinya...

Eunhyuk mengangkat(?) kepalanya, menatap Donghae yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum. "So, wanna go date with me?"

Dengan senyum malu-malu, Eunhyuk mengangguk. Donghae segera membantu Eunhyuk membawa barang-barangnya, lalu membuka pagar taman.

Eunhyuk yang baru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam taman, terperangah. Taman di dalam taman ini lebih terlihat seperti taman mawar. Beratus-ratus bunga mawar merah, putih, dan merah muda memenuhi sisi tembok. Di tengahnya, terdapat satu meja berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih, dengan 2 kursi di sudut-sudutnya. Diatas meja, sudah disajikan banyak makanan, beserta satu set cangkir teh dan tekonya. Tak jauh di belakangnya, ada banyak balon-balon gas, yang bertulisan 'I Love You Forever, Lee Hyuk Jae.'

"Ayo, duduklah princess."

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year semua~"

"Hae, suaramu terlalu keras! Aku malu tau!"

Donghae menutup mulutnya agar bungkam, lalu mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas. "Ahaha, mianhae chagiya."

Leeteuk yang melihatnya, hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Tingkah laku mereka itu terlalu manis untuk tidak diberi senyuman.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita mulai makan sebelum hidangannya menjadi dingin!" ajak Kangin. Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk dan memulai makan malam mereka.

Makan malam? Yap, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, beserta dengan keluarga mereka, berkumpul merayakan Natal dan tahun baru bersama. Sekalian membicarakan hubungan mereka. Siapa yang tau, ternyata orang tua Donghae dan Eunhyuk dulu adalah rekan kerja, yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Awalnya Eunhyuk ingin mengajak Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan semua teman-temannya, tapi mereka menolak, karena mengadakan acara sendiri malam itu. Jadi, yang berkumpul hari ini adalah Kangin, Leeteuk, Seunggi, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Jinyoung. Choco juga sebenarnya ikut, tapi sedang tertidur dipangkuan Jinyoung.

Lantas, kemana eomma Donghae?

Maaf, tapi eommanya sedang di luar negeri bersama dengan hyung Donghae, Lee Donghwa, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal mereka ingin sekali berkumpul bersama, tapi sebagai desainer terkenal, mereka dituntut untuk menuntaskan desainnya dan melihat fashion show spesial Natal. Agak mengecewakan sih, tapi Donghae dan yang lainnya bisa memakluminya.

"Ehm... jadi kapan kau mau melamar atau menikahi Hyukkie?" tanya Kangin, langsung ke intinya. Membuat Eunhyuk tersedak minuman. Jinyoung membantu menepuk punggungnya.

"Appa! Kita masih sekolah!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Appa Donghae juga sudah menanyakan ini sebelumnya kepadaku kok. Iya kan?" tanya Kangin kepada Seunggi. Seunggi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian kan setahun lagi sudah lulus, paling tinggal melanjutkan kuliah. Dan sepertinya urusan kuliah bisa dikesampingkan dulu." ujar Seunggi sesat.

"Dan eomma sebenarnya dari dulu ingin sekali menggendong cucu, secepatnya. Makanya waktu itu eomma minta kamu membawa pulang pacarmu Hyukkie-ah." sambung Leeteuk.

"Ehm... mian ahjumma, ahjussi-"

"Panggil kami appa dan eomma." sela Kangin.

"Iya, appa dan eomma. Ehm... sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat menanyakan ini kepada Hyukkie, tapi dia menolaknya."

Kangin dan Seunggi reflek memukul meja, membuat Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung kaget setengah mati.

"WAE? Kenapa Hyukkie-ah? Padahal kami sudah menaruh harapan besar." ujar Kangin kecewa. Entah mengapa, Eunhyuk jadi agak bersalah.

"Eum... kita kan masih sekolah, appa."

"Tapi kan kalian bisa menikah diam-diam." sahut Leeteuk. Entah mengapa pembicaraan kali ini semakin menyesatkan.

"Eomma! Kenapa eomma mendukung sih? Dia kan namja pervert yang pernah kuceritakan itu eomma~" rengek Eunhyuk. "Nanti kalau aku punya anak sebelum lulus gimana?"

Leeteuk menjentikkan jarinya. "Loh, bagus dong! Jadi eomma bisa lebih cepat menggendong cucu! Lagipula eomma dan appamu sudah tau tentang kepribadian Donghae kok. Dan kami tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya selama tak terlalu menyimpang."

Ingin sekali Eunhyuk menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok, mendengar penuturan eommanya barusan. "Tapi eomma, sekolahku bagaimana?"

"Nanti bisa private school kok." jawab Seunggi, yang kemudian disetujui dengan diacungkannya jempol Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau sekarang! Nanti saja, tunggu aku lulus!"

Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Seunggi mendesah kecewa. Jinyoung sendiri hanya makan dengan diam-diam, meskipun ia agak tersenyum mendengar keributan yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Hah, baiklah nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Sudah, kita lanjutkan makan dulu. Nanti keburu dingin sebelum habis. Jadi tidak enak."

Semuanya mengangguk dengan suasana agak sedikit menegangkan, meskipun hangat, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"Hae, bisakah kau membujuk Hyukkie?"

Donghae sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tau. "Memangnya ahju- appa dan eomma mau secepat itu?" tanyanya balik. Kangin dan Leeteuk mengangguk. "Setidaknya, dengan melakukan itu, eomma merasa lega karena bisa melepas Hyukkie, dan mempercayakannya kepadamu."

"Tapi seperti yang Hyukkie bilang tadi, aku namja mes-"

"Selama kalian sudah menjadi sebuah keluarga tak apa kan? Lagipula aku yakin kalau kau sebenarnya anak baik." sela Leeteuk, tersenyum. Dalam hati, Donghae mengiyakan kalimat pertama Leeteuk.

Donghae kemudian terdiam, berfikir. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjentikkan jarinya. Tanda mendapatkan ide. Ia kemudian membisikkannya kepada Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"MWO? Tapi-"

"Tenang dulu! Ini hanya rencana, bukan sungguhan kok. Masih rencana doang." ujar Donghae, menyela Kangin.

"Hah, baiklah." setuju Kangin. "Selamat berjuang, Hae-ah." Leeteuk menyemangatkan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Mian, CLA gak ngasih preview next chapter. CLA memang labil. Haha.

Ehm... setelah membaca review kemarin... memangnya adegan kemarin parah ya? Malahan CLA ngerasa kurang banget loh feelnya ._.a Sampe ragu mau dipublish dulu apa nggak.

Ehm, mianhae kalau chap ini tidak jelas ;A; dan, adegan kirim-mengirim Eunhyuk diatas itu sedikit terinspirasi sama drama Taiwan 2007, Romantic Princess.

Dan sepertinya, chapter depan itu END ceman-ceman~ Sebagai gantinya, bakal CLA kasih pilihan pair mana yang mau dibuat side story. Tapi itu juga paling 1/ 2 chapteran paling panjang ._. Tapi kalo ada yang mau aja ya.

**Cho Kyura**: karakter Donghae ya? Mungkin karakter itu akan jarang banget muncul sekarang ;A; makasih :D ah, ini udah lanjut, lebih panjang dari kemarin ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nannaa**: kalo CLA jelasin, takutnya nanti salah QAQ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: tuh, hae masih hidupkan?^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: masih hidup tuh ^^ udah apdet, gomawo reviewnya :D

**minmi arakida**: iya tuh. Berapa banyak komik yang dia baca sampe kayak gitu ya? Haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: nggak mati, takutnya hyuk diambil chingu, terus pairnya ganti#plak# boong, jangan dianggep serius ._.v udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nvyptr**: mungkin mata hyuk lagi rabun(?) Nih, chapter ini panjang kan? Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nanalee**: kan hyukkie gak pernah bilang mereka putus~ nggak kok, nggak parah banget. Hae cuma pingsan 5 hari *whuattt?* udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: hahaha. Iya, mungkin pabbonya hyukkie keluar selalu disaat yang tidak tepat haha #plak# Gomawo reviewnya :D

**SSungMine**: ohh.. hahaha. Mungkin hyukkie lupa sama yang namanya handphone saking paniknya :D udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: emang serem. Makanya di chap 1 Hae bilang, yang ngeroyok itu cupu ._.v gomawo reviewnya :D

**raerimchoi:** ohhh... CLA juga suka yewook xD *gak nanya* *oke* Hmm... selamat datang di dunia suaka margasatwa! #digebukjewelfishy# Udah lanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**LeelysLeelys**: eum... maksudnya hae ngelakuin yang mana? ._.a Udah lanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


	11. Now, they're 1 family

"_Hae, bisakah kau membujuk Hyukkie?"_

_Donghae sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tau. "Memangnya ahju- appa dan eomma mau secepat itu?" tanyanya balik. Kangin dan Leeteuk mengangguk. "Setidaknya, dengan melakukan itu, eomma merasa lega karena bisa melepas Hyukkie, dan mempercayakannya kepadamu."_

"_Tapi seperti yang Hyukkie bilang tadi, aku namja mes-"_

"_Selama kalian sudah menjadi sebuah keluarga tak apa kan? Lagipula aku yakin kalau kau sebenarnya anak baik." sela Leeteuk, tersenyum. Dalam hati, Donghae mengiyakan kalimat pertama Leeteuk._

_Donghae kemudian terdiam, berfikir. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjentikkan jarinya. Tanda mendapatkan ide. Ia kemudian membisikkannya kepada Leeteuk dan Kangin._

"_MWO? Tapi-"_

"_Tenang dulu! Ini hanya rencana, bukan sungguhan kok. Masih rencana doang." ujar Donghae, menyela Kangin._

"_Hah, baiklah." setuju Kangin. "Selamat berjuang, Hae-ah." Leeteuk menyemangatkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T+**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship, **_

_**School life, club life(?), etc**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**_

_Cast: __**Super Junior 13 + 2, Nari. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(possible), dll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"MWO?! Kau gila Hae?!"

"Aish! Kau bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah, chagiya."

Sungmin menoleh kearah namjachingu-nya, yang belakangan ini mulai bisa mengontrol kata-kata tajamnya. Tangannya bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. "Mianhae chagiya... aku kan tidak bermaksud..."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas, yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam Sungmin. "Rambutku jadi berantakan~"

"Meskipun berantakan kau tetap manis chagiya." gombal Kyuhyun, yang sepertinya belajar dari Donghae. Henry merinding mendengarnya.

"Eum... jadi kau benar-benar mau menjalankan rencana itu Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Ya, liburan kenaikan kelas nanti. Eomma dan Appa Hyukkie juga sudah mengetahuinya."

Henry mengangguk-ngangguk. "Jadi, kita semua akan ikut? Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Wookie juga biar Eunhyuk tak curiga?" usulnya.

Donghae terlihat berpikir, lalu kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Ide bagus."

Henry menyikut Yesung yang dari tadi sibuk asik menelpon. Entah sudah berapa lama handphone itu menempel ditelinganya. Maklum, istirahat, Yesung jadi lupa waktu.

"Sekalian bilang ke Wookie, untuk ikut melancarkan rencana gila Hae liburan akhir semester nanti." bisik Henry. Yesung mengangguk, lalu langsung menyampaikan apa yang Henry ucapkan kepada Ryeowook yang sedang di teleponnya.

"Oke, tidak usah di klub. Di apartemenku saja."

"Tapi appa-mu bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau lupa? Apartemen kan selalu kugunakan setiap appa sedang sibuk."

"Hmm, iya juga ya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Hyukkie membenci-mu? Kan kau yang memulainya." tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Donghae tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai-sampai Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, takut-takut Sungmin berpindah hati.

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

~Searching for a Pure Love~

"Huaaa Wookie! Tahun depan kita lulus! Tahun depan kita lulus!" heboh Eunhyuk, membuat Yesung menatapnya kesal. Semenjak Eunhyuk datang barusan, Ryeowook jauh lebih memilih untuk menelantarkannya dan bermain dengan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kenapa kita ngerayain party-nya sekarang ya? Kita kan kelulusan tahun depan." lanjut Eunhyuk bingung. Ryeowook melirik Kibum, yang menatapnya seakan berkata 'Jangan beri tau.'

"Eung... mungkin jaga-jaga? Takutnya kau tidak lulus." canda Ryeowook. Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya kesal, lalu berjalan ke kamar Donghae dan menghampiri Nari dan Sungmin yang sedang saling berbincang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nari melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang mendung. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Wookie bilang dia takut aku tidak lulus."

Sungmin tertawa, lalu mendorong Eunhyuk hingga hampir terjatuh dari ranjang. Ketularan Donghae?

"Ahaha. Mian. Ahaha. Aduh ya ampun, perutku sakit. Ahaha. Dia kan bercanda Hyukkie, masa kamu marah karena hal seperti itu? Ahaha."

Tak lama setelahnya, Ryeowook memasuki kamar, menyusul Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, kamu tidak bisa diajak bercanda ah."

Eunhyuk memukul lengan Ryeowook kencang, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Kau tuh! Bercandanya menyebalkan!"

"Sakit Hyuk! Tanganku sampai merah nih. Kalau sampai biru, kulaporkan pada Sungie!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku lapor sama Hae! Dia kan lebih hebat!" seru Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Ehhhh! Begini-begini juga Sungie mantan gangster tau!" sahut Ryeowook tak terima.

"Tapi kan dia MANTAN. Sekarang kuasa Hae jauh lebih tinggi darinya!"

"EHEM. Maaf tante-tante sekalian. Lebih baik kita ke depan saja. Donghae baru saja membawa segudang makanan." sela Henry, yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu hanya sekedar untuk memberi pemberitahuan. Semuanya langsung beranjak menuju ruang tengah.

"Makanan!" seru Shindong dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Wine!" seru Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung. Sisanya, hanya diam saja mengambil makanan dan minuman. Tak seheboh mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanding minum wine?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Ayo!" sahut Ryeowook. "Yang paling banyak minum dan sanggup bertahan, menang!" lanjutnya.

"Dan semuanya harus minum, kecuali Hyukkie! Aku tidak mau menjadi korban keganasannya lagi." tegas Sungmin. Membuat Henry mendesah kecewa.

"Baiklah, sekarang, semuanya mulai! Hana dul set!"

GLUK GLUK GLUK

Mereka mulai minum, sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka saja. Agak kesal sih, soalnya dia kan juga mau coba.

Gelas pertama, Henry dan Nari tak sanggup.

Gelas kedua, Zhoumi dan Yesung gugur. Yesung tak mau minum terlalu banyak, bukannya tidak kuat. Zhoumi, Henry, dan Nari selalu mati-matian menghindari wine di klub, tak heran.

Gelas ketiga, Shindong menyerah. Dia biasanya hanya minum sedikit-sedikit.

Gelas keempat, Siwon mundur. Dia tak mau sampai mabuk. Sekarang saja kepalanya sudah pusing.

Gelas kelima, tak ada yang menyerah. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Donghae lah yang tersisa.

Gelas keenam, tak bisa dipungkiri Sungmin sudah memunculkan tanda-tanda orang mabuk, namun ia tetap memaksa untuk minum. Kibum, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Donghae sendiri masih memiliki kesadaran penuh.

Acara minum-minum itu terhenti di gelas keenam tadi, dikarenakan kejadian menistakan kembali terulang.

Kejadian menistakan?

Coba kita kembali ke beberapa menit sebelumnya.

_**Gelas keenam.**_

"Minnie, akuilah kau sudah memunculkan tanda-tanda mabuk."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku masih sanggup! Urusi dirimu sendiri!" kata Sungmin kepada Siwon.

"Aku haus..." gumam Eunhyuk. "Eh?"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke meja di belakangnya, begitu melihat ada segelas minuman. "Ini bukan wine kan? Soalnya terpisah sendiri."

Karena rasa haus yang menguasainya dan dia tidak tau dimana tempat Donghae menaruh minuman lain selain wine, ia memutuskan untuk meminumnya. Baru saja bibirnya menyentuh bibir gelas, Ryeowook yang tak sengaja melihat kearah Eunhyuk saat hendak meminum gelas ketujuh, langsung panik.

"HYUKKIE JANGAN!"

GLUK GLUK GLUK

Telat. Ryeowook telat satu detik. Eunhyuk keburu meminumnya. Ia kemudian terbatuk-batuk, karena merasa ada rasa yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menaruh gelas itu kembali ke sembarang tempat.

"Hyukkie, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kibum, yang begitu mendengar pekikan Ryeowook, langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan berjongkok di sisi kanannya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Kibum dengan wajah memerah melas-melas. "Bummie... hik... apah... minumanhh apa... ituhh~~~?"

Eunhyuk lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Kibum, membuat Kibum mundur, terus, sampai akhirnya Kibum tertindih Eunhyuk. Seluruh orang yang berada disana, bukannya membantu Kibum, malah terbengong-bengong. Tak heran sih, disuguhkan adegan yuri begitu, wajar saja.

"Hei! Bantu aku kek!" protes Kibum, menjauhkan wajah Eunhyuk darinya. Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak, saking kagetnya.

Donghae, tiba-tiba menjadi pahlawan. Ia menarik Eunhyuk agar menjauh dari Kibum, lalu memikulnya seperti karung beras. Eunhyuk sendiri tak bisa melawan. Ia malah memeluk erat leher Donghae. Takut jatuh. Ternyata uri Hyukkie masih bisa takut jatuh meskipun mabuk. Padahal, kalau jatuh dan kepalanya mendarat duluan, paling berat resikonya HANYA geger otak.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." ujar Kibum. "Aku baru tau kalau Hyukkie mabuk ternyata sangat ganas. Pantas saja Sungmin melarangnya meminum."

"Hyukkie gemetaran tuh, takut jatuh." ujar Ryeowook, memberitahu. "Meski ganas, tapi lucu. Jadi seperti anak kucing kedinginan."

Yesung mencubit pipi yeojachingu-nya gemas. "Itu tidak lucu chagiya. Itu seram. Coba kau yang mendapat posisi Bummie tadi."

Ryeowook kemudian memasang pose berpikir, membayangkannya. Lalu kemudian ia mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri. "Hmm.. iya juga yah. Hyukkie ternyata tidak lucu, tapi seram."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Hae? Menciumnya sampai TIDUR seperti kemarin itu?" sindir Sungmin.

"Kau mau menggantikanku? Sini. Dengan senang hati." jawab Donghae, sambil menyodorkan Eunhyuk ke Sungmin, yang malah membuat Eunhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Takut jatuh. Sungmin sendiri mengumpat di balik tubuh Kyuhyun. Takut tiba-tiba disambar Eunhyuk.

"Sahabat macam apa kau?" tanya Ryeowook, melihat Sungmin yang mati-matian menghindari Eunhyuk.

"Hei! Kau kira dia tidak mengerikan? Hae! Kasih Hyukkie ke dia saja!" sahut Sungmin tak terima. Begitu Donghae menyodorkan Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook, yeoja itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin. Mengumpat di balik Yesung.

"O-oke, kau menang Min! Aku pernah mendengar betapa mengerikannya Hyukkie dari Leeteuk ahjumma."

"Engh... Hyukkie! Aku tau kau takut tiba-tiba jatuh, tapi jangan reflek menggesekkan kepalamu di leherku chagiya! Geli!"

Zhoumi mulai merasakan hal-hal miring. Dengan segera, ia menarik Henry, keluar dari apartemen Donghae. Meskipun mereka sudah terbiasa di klub, tapi orang-orang yang biasa melakukan hal menyeleneh itu masih tau tempat, atau setidaknya mereka memesan satu ruang.

"Eum... kami pulang dulu ya? Henry katanya mau mengajariku main biola. Terima kasih atas hidangannya, annyeong." Henry menatap Zhoumi bingung. "Kapan aku mau mengajarimu main biola?" tanyanya, yang kemudian diabaikan Zhoumi.

BLAM

Pintu pun ditutup.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang mengerti maksud Zhoumi, terkekeh. "Ah, iya-iya. Aku mengerti maksud si koala merah itu."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, membantunya berdiri. "Peran kita sebagai pemeran pembantu disini sudah habis! Ayo pulang."

"T-tapi, Hae-"

"Sudahlah, kita pulang."

Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya, keluar tanpa izin dari apartemen Donghae, sementara Sungmin masih sempatnya berterima kasih, berpamitan, dan juga memberi pesan kepada Donghae.

"Lebih baik kau turunkan Hyukkie sekarang, sebelum dia mengompol karena ketakutan."

Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Ia lalu menurunkan tubuh Eunhyuk, membuat yeoja itu bernapas lega. Donghae kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Eunhyuk, lalu duduk di pojokan bersama Kibum dan Nari, menghindari Eunhyuk.

"Sesuai dengan pesan Sungmin, kuturunkan Eunhyuk. Jangan salahkan aku ya." ujarnya santai, lalu memakan kacang dan membaginya dengan Kibum dan Nari.

Belum sempat Nari makan kacang, Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah menariknya keluar. Spontan Nari mengambil tasnya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kurasa kau butuh diselamatkan." ucap Ryeowook. "Dan kurasa Bummie cukup pintar untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Tugas kita selesai. Selamat pesta poppo! Annyeong."

Shindong menengok kearah pintu. "YA! Itu tunanganku! Jangan dibawa kabur!"

Sama seperti yang lain, Shindong pun pergi keluar mengejar tunangannya yang dibawa lari. Sekarang, tinggal Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Siwon saja yang masih di tempat.

"Hae" panggil Siwon. Donghae menoleh. "Hm?"

"Aku prihatin. Semenjak semua orang menjauhinya, Hyukkie terus mencium-cium cermin. Kau tak kasihan?" tanyanya. Donghae sendiri mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Kalau kau kasihan, mengapa kau malah ikut menyempil disini?" tanyanya balik

"Aku masih tau diri punya yeojachingu Hae. Lebih baik kau kesana, sebelum cermin itu berlendir Hae. Aku jadi merinding membayangkannya."

"Ya sudah, tidak usah dibayangkan."

"Hae! Peduli sedikit sama pacarmu sedikit kenapa sih?" ucap Siwon, yang semakin prihatin melihat cermin itu sudah mulai dipenuhi embun. Donghae yang sedang asik makan kacang, terpaksa menghentikkan kegiatannya, lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya seperti kucing. Lalu ia berputar-putar, membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar ketakutan kalau tiba-tiba saja ia terlempar keluar jendela apartemen.

"Kau mau menonton tayangan 18 tahun keatas secara live, Wonnie?" tanya Kibum cuek. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti, namun 5 detik kemudian ia baru paham maksud kekasihnya.

"Ti-tidak! Kita masih 17 tahun, belum 18. Kita tidak boleh menonton yang seperti itu! Kalau begitu kita pulang?" ujarnya polos, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya agak memerah sekarang. Hmm... apa yang dipikirkan Siwon sekarang?

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ke rumah Kyuhyun. Lumayan, tanding catur. Lagipula urusan kita sebenarnya sudah selesai kan? Hae, jika aku psikopat, aku berani bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hyukkie." ancam Kibum sambil menggunakan sepatunya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. MUNGKIN." ujar Donghae, yang hampir saja membuat Kibum melemparkan sepatu ke wajah tampannya.

BLAM

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, yang terduduk di lantai, karena semakin pusing diajak putar-putar Donghae tadi. Apa yang dilakukan Donghae, malah membuatnya semakin mabuk. Gila saja. Apa Donghae menganggapnya sebagai kucing?

Donghae berjongkok, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, dan menjulurkan tangannya, sambil memanggil nama Eunhyuk, seperti ia memanggil seekor kucing. Gila. Donghae benar-benar menganggap Eunhyuk seperti seekor kucing. Dan lebih gilanya lagi, Eunhyuk menurut saja diperlakukan Donghae seperti itu.

'_Ternyata kalau Hyukkie mabuk, bisa seperti ini juga. Kukira dia hanya minta poppo.'_

Donghae lalu mengelus dagu Eunhyuk dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia menyeringai begitu Eunhyuk memulai aksi mabuknya lagi seperti biasa. Minta poppo.

"Mau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan daripada poppo chagiya?"

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Eunhyuk terbangun, begitu merasakan betapa silau dan hangatnya sinar mentari yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya tanpa mengubah posisinya tidur, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Ia dapat melihat, Donghae yang sedang mengikat gorden dan hanya menggunakan celananya saja.

"Pagi, chagiya."

Eunhyuk menjawab sapaan Donghae, dengan gumaman. Untuk mengeluarkan suara beberapa saat setelah bangun tidur itu rasanya berat sekali. Eunhyuk kemudian mengeratkan selimutnya, mencoba untuk kembali tertidur.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu...

Donghae hanya menggunakan bawahan, bajunya kemana?

Eunhyuk ada di kamar, dan ranjang siapa?

Kenapa Donghae bisa menyapanya pagi ini dan sekamar dengannya?

Mata Eunhyuk kemudian kembali terbuka. Ia lalu memberanikan diri mengintip ke dalam selimut, dan berharap ia baik-baik saja, dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kehebohan di apartemen itu berhenti ketika tetangga Donghae, melempar gantungan baju melalui jendela belakang Donghae, tempatnya biasa menjemur baju.

Di kamar, Eunhyuk terus memaki Donghae, mengutuknya, dan juga membicarakan nasib masa depannya terus menerus, membuat telinga Donghae panas. Namun Donghae lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Huwaaa! Eomma eottokkhae? Hyukkie sudah tidak suci lagi eomma~" rancaunya.

Donghae mulai frustasi mendengar rancauan Eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin melantur. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Kau tau, tetanggaku melemparkan gantungan baju miliknya ke belakang. Anggap saja ini keberuntungan. Terima kasih kepada teriakanmu yang mungkin jauh lebih merdu dibandingkan Karl Mayer, chagiya."

Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah Donghae. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, memang tidak boleh?"

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisannya agar tak meledak lagi, tapi usaha itu sepertinya gagal.

"HU- EUMPH!"

Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat melanjutkan tangisan yang memekakkan telinganya lagi, Donghae membekap mulut yeoja manis itu dengan tangannya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa diam, posisi tanganku akan berganti menjadi bibirku my sweetheart."

Mau tak mau, Eunhyuk pun terdiam. "T-telfon Sungmin atau Wookie?" tanyanya ragu. Donghae pun menyodorkan handphonenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghampiri Donghae, yang tengah menunggu di bawah pohon, di depan rumah Eunhyuk. Ia menepuk pundak Donghae, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Pembicaraan-mu dengan appa-eomma Hyukkie hebat juga. Langsung ke intinya. Sampai-sampai telingaku rela berdengung karena jeritan frustasi Hyukkie." pujinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku bangga bisa membuat Teuki-eomma dan Kangin-appa merasa lega."

"Dan, keluarga kalian sudah menyepakatinya?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk.

"Mungkin minggu depan undangan disebar untuk orang tertentu. Kau harus datang nanti. 3 minggu lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Pasti. Kalau saja kusebarkan di internet, pasti akan jadi trending topic. Padahal kalian lulus tahun depan, tapi sudah menikah sebelum kelulusan."

"Kalau kau mau protes, jangan protes ke aku. Aku pun tidak tau kalau ternyata ide mereka jauh lebih gila daripada ide-ku."

Sungmin mengangguk meng-iya-kan, lalu terlihat berpikir. "Emm... Hae, menurutmu Hyukkie terlalu polos tidak? Dia tidak tau tanda-tanda orang yang baru saja melakukan 'begituan'."

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm... entahlah. Tapi bukankah bagus kalau seperti itu? Mempermudah segalanya."

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Acara pernikahan, telah selesai dijalankan. Sekarang sudah malam, dan mereka tengah mengadakan pesta kebun di belakang hotel. Eunhyuk terus mengekori kemanapun eommanya, Leeteuk, pergi. Ia masih kesal dengan Donghae, yang telah berani membohonginya.

Ia baru tau, kalau ternyata 3 minggu yang lalu, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saat ia mabuk, Donghae memang menuruti kemauannya, untuk menciumnya yang sedang mabuk. Sebelum Donghae menuruti keinginannya itu, Donghae menantangnya lomba lari di pinggir kolam renang. Yang menang, boleh mendapatkan apa yang ia minta, sedangkan yang kalah harus bolak-balik berenang 10 kali, di malam hari.

Saat mereka berlomba, Eunhyuk yang tubuhnya memang ringan menyusul Donghae. Namun sialnya, ia terpeleset, hingga tercebur ke kolam renang. Beruntung Donghae menahannya, hingga hanya dari pinggang ke bawah saja Eunhyuk basah kuyup.

Karena tidak mau Eunhyuk masuk angin, ia menggendongnya kembali ke apartemennya. Tapi Eunhyuk yang mabuk, tetap saja tidak kapok. Dia merasa menang, karena itu mau tidak mau Donghae menuruti apa maunya.

Dan karena Donghae yang suka lepas kendali, lagi-lagi Eunhyuk pingsan kehabisan nafas. Donghae yang tersadar, mau tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya, sebelum Eunhyuk benar-benar mati karena ciuman. Dia mendecih kesal, begitu mengingat Eunhyuk yang BELUM GANTI PAKAIAN. Memang sih, Eunhyuk tidak bawa pakaian, tapi kan bisa memakai pakaian Donghae sementara.

Donghae dengan SANGAT TERPAKSA menggantikan pakaian Eunhyuk, meskipun bisa dibilang ia nyaris gila karena tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di depannya yang SANGAT mengganggu iman. Apalagi, setiap Donghae mencoba memakaikan Eunhyuk pakaian, yeoja itu terus bergerak dan tidak bisa diam. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Donghae membiarkan yeoja itu apa adanya, dan menyelimutinya agar tidak masuk angin. Ia sendiri, tidur di sofa yang berada di kamar itu.

Sejak selesai acara yang membuatnya dengan Donghae menjadi sekeluarga, Eunhyuk terus mati-matian menghindari Donghae, yang sekarang adalah suaminya. Donghae sendiri menjadi jengkel karenanya.

"Kyu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hyukkie sedari tadi menghindar~" rengeknya imut. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak tau, namun ia berujar.

"Hae, seharusnya kau menikah denganku saja. Aku rela kok menikah denganmu, asal kau yang mengambil peran wanita."

Donghae menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun dengan tenaga maksimal. "Aku tidak terima. Dimana-mana, aku ini yang lebih pantas menjadi seme-nya!"

Sungmin yang mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, geleng-geleng kepala. Ia kemudian membisikkan apa yang ia dengar ke Ryeowook, Kibum, Henry, dan Nari, yang spontan membuat mereka tertawa. Ryeowook yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Eunhyuk pun menyikutnya. Eunhyuk menoleh dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurusi suamimu, sebelum dia berganti orientas seksual." canda Ryeowook. Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Habisnya aku sebal! Gara-gara dia, aku harus menikah sebelum waktunya!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar, menyikut Donghae. Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengendap-ngendap di belakang Eunhyuk, dengan suara gesekan kaki yang hampir tak terdengar. Sungmin dan yang lainnya melihatnya, tapi Donghae memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk diam. Leeteuk yang tak sengaja melihat pun, hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hyukkie, semoga berbahagia!" ujar Henry, yang membuat Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"Maksudmu ap- HUWAAAA! Turunin! Turunin! Eomma! Ada monster!"

Donghae yang menggendong Eunhyuk, menggembungkan pipinya kesal, seperti anak kecil. Lucu sih, soalnya semua orang yang melihatnya sampai terperangah, kecuali Donghae dan Eunhyuk sendiri. Ia tak terima dikatai monster. Cowok keren begini disamain sama monster. Tunggu. Monster?

Sedetik kemudian, Donghae menyeringai. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kau mau aku jadi monster kan chagiya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita melakukan ritualnya dan mengeluarkan monster di dalam diriku!" ucapnya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia berlari menuju kamar hotelnya dengan semangat. Eunhyuk merengek sementara yang lain geleng-geleng kepala dan hanya bisa berharap.

"Semoga Donghae tidak ganas." -Kibum

"Semoga Hyukkie bisa jalan." –Nari

"Semoga Hyukkie selamat." -Henry

"Semoga Hyukkie masih hidup besok." -Ryeowook

"Semoga Hyukkie tidak langsung hamil." -Sungmin

"Semoga Hyukkie dapat aegya secepatnya." –Leeteuk

Yang lain menengok ke arah Leeteuk, begitu ia mengucapkan harapannya. Terlebih lagi Sungmin, yang harapannya berkebalikan dari Leeteuk.

"Wae? Apa salah ahjumma ingin gendong cucu?" tanya Leeteuk polos. Yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk dan tidak membantah. Melawan orang yang lebih tua itu dosa~

.

.

.

"_Se-alami mungkin buat Hyukkie mabuk, dan membuatnya berpikir kalau aku dan dia, sudah melakukan 'sesuatu'"_

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

"Aish! Jinjja! Kenapa semua soalnya susah sekali? Harusnya aku tidak minta Kyuhyun dan Bummie yang membuatkan soal!"

Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di kolong meja, dan tak jarang ia memukul meja karena kesal. Tinggal 2 bulan lagi, mereka akan menjalankan ujian nasional. Dan yang jadi masalahnya, masih ada beberapa materi pelajaran, yang dasarnya pun ia tak mengerti. Karena menurut semua orang, Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah yang terpintar, Eunhyuk pun meminta bantuan mereka, untuk membuatkan latihan soal. Dan yang menyebalkan, latihan soal yang mereka buat benar-benar membutuhkan logika, dan bahkan jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan latihan ujian tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa Hyukkie-ah?"

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah kamar mandi, dimana Donghae baru saja selesai mandi. Namja itu tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia hanya menggunakan celana saja, atau bisa dibilang bertelanjang dada.

Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk, lalu duduk di belakangnya dengan kaki mengangkang, dan menarik Eunhyuk mundur, agar besandar di dadanya. Wajah Eunhyuk merona, malu. Meskipun ia pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Donghae, tapi ia hanya pernah melakukan sekali saja. Dan meskipun Donghae sering berkeliaran bertelanjang dada, tapi Eunhyuk tetap saja tak kuasa menahan rasa malunya.

"Hae! Pakai baju dulu!"

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Eunhyuk, lalu menempelkan wajahnya ke punggung Eunhyuk. "Tidak mau! Begini enak! Hangat!"

Lagi-lagi, sifat Donghae yang manja dan kekanakan keluar. Sifat ini, baru ditemukan Eunhyuk, semenjak mereka tinggal seatap.

Eunhyuk mencubit tangan Donghae, membuat namja itu melepaskan pelukannya. Namja itu ingin protes, namun Eunhyuk tak mempedulikannya.

"Aku mau belajar! Nanti kalau aku tidak lulus bagaimana?"

Donghae mengambil soal yang tercecer di meja, dan melihatnya. "Ah, pasti duo jenius itu yang membuatnya. Ini masih lumayan mudah."

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ucapan Donghae barusan membuatnya terlihat lebih bodoh daripada yang seharusnya.

"Aku tau kau pintar! Makanya aku mau belajar!" seru Eunhyuk kesal. Ia lalu mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan Donghae, dan menyambar kertas soal yang dipegang Donghae. Apapun yang Donghae katakan, diabaikannya.

"Yah... Hyukkie marah? Jangan begitu dong, nanti cepat tua loh! Sini, kuajari yang tidak kau bisa! Kujamin, dalam sehari kau bisa menguasai satu materi pelajaran!"

Ucapan Donghae barusan, membuat Eunhyuk tergerak(?). Ia menatap Donghae dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Dan kau harus mau kuajari chagiya~"

Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat saking senangnya. "Huwaa! Gomawo! I love you!"

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk balik, lalu berbisik. "Kau sudah belajar kan? Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya, chagiya~"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Donghae bingung. "Hukuman? Hukuman apa?"

Donghae menyeringai, lalu mengecup bibir Eunhyuk kilat. "Hukuman yang sangat indah. Sekalian kita membuat aegya yang lucu chagiya~"

Wajah Eunhyuk sontak memerah. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Donghae yang kembali memeluknya, sebelum ia terkena sial. Tapi tetap saja, tenaga Donghae yang jauh lebih kuat darinya, tak bisa membuatnya terlepas.

Donghae lalu membisikkan pertanyaan ke Eunhyuk, yang membuatnya terdiam. Eunhyuk kemudian berpikir, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. Ia benar-benar tidak mau sampai salah menjawab. Bahaya.

"Eung... DNA?" jawabnya ragu. Donghae menggeleng. "Kuberi kau kesempatan menjawab dengan benar, 2 kali lagi."

Eunhyuk kemudian berpikir keras, lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu, bahkan lebih dari 5 kali. Donghae tetap menggeleng, tanda ia salah.

"Kau lucu chagiya. Kita sedang membicarakan materi kelas 10 tentang jamur, kau malah membicarakan genetika. Kau benar-benar tidak niat belajar, eoh? It's time for punishment!" seru Donghae girang, sambil menggendong yeoja itu ke kamar. Eunhyuk meronta-ronta minta dilepas.

"Huwaaa! Eommaaaa! Hyukkie masih belum mau punya baby~"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Ini ngetiknya nyuri-nyuri waktu. Endingnya kacau, tidak jelas, dan banyak adegan ke-skip, mianhae QAQ. Belakangan CLA diajak pergi terus, jadi gak bisa lanjutin ;A;

Seperti apa yang CLA tulis kemaren-maren, CLA kasih pilihan. Side story dipublish sebagai lanjutan chapter ini, 1/2S, dan berdasarkan vote.

**1. Yewook**

**2. Kyumin**

**3. Sibum**

Cuma ada 3 ya ._. tapi kalau yang minta mencukupi. Kalau tidak mencukupi, gak bakal dibuat~ Mian mengecewakan...

**kimberly lavenders**: makasih^^ ini udah lanjut loh, gomawo reviewnya :D

**Cho Kyura**: romantis kah? Nggak, nggak sampai ke situ kok :D hyuk cuma dikerjain xD Udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurul. p. putri**: rencananya udah disebutin tuh ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nurwakhidah93**: rencananya udah disebut diatas^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: mian, romantisnya gak ada kali ini QAQ itu rencana sesatnya udah disebut~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**minmi arakida**: udah tuh, tapi belum ada baby xD gomawo repiunya~^^

**SSungMine**: mian, kalau diceritain takut kepanjangan QAQ Udah lanjut, meski gak kilat-kilat amat hehe. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**anchofishy**: eomppa mereka rada sesat, jadi gitu deh haha. Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Andhisa Joyers**: rencana hae itu agak licik haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**raerimchoi**: pas mau masuk kamar haehyuk n ngintip, pintunya langsung dikunci, jadi ga bisa liat proses pembuatannya ._. #plak# Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**nvyptr**: baby-nya belum muncul~ hyuk belum mau sih~ udah lanjut, meski gak kilat QvQ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: iya, chap ini abis QvQ Relain dong haha#slap# Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nanalee**: ide hae rada licik haha. Eh iya, makasih perbaikannya, udah CLA betulin tuh ^^ udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya :D

**viiaRyeosom**: iya dong, mreka harus menikah, biar ada aegya unyuuu #slap# Udah dilanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: ga bakal mungkin di END di chap kemarin, hae udah ngancem CLA buat nyatuin mereka kkk~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**raebum**: rencananya itu terlalu licik haha. Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun Jae**: Udah lanjutttttttttt #huruf T jebol# Gomawo reviewnya :D

**FeiLin**: ini hampir semuanya haehyuk loh haha^^ udah lanjut :D gomawo reviewnya :D

**LeelysLeelys**: sequel? Adanya side story. *sama aja ya?* Gomawo reviewnyaaa :D

**nanna**: sudah tamat~~ Gomawo reviewnyaaa~ ^^

**Lee Ah Ra**: udah dilanjut loh :D Gomawo reviewnya :D

Terakhir, makasih buat yang ngefav, follow, review, dan read this story sampai akhir~ terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk review dan baca FF ini. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya! *deep bow* *kejedot lantai*

See U all~


	12. KyuMin side story: Like, Hate, and Love

Ini adalah kisahku yang dulu adalah seorang Lee Sungmin. Banyak sekali yang menanyakan tentang bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang... ehem. Aku malu. Oke, menjadi kekasihseorangchokyuhyun. Bagaimana? Kalian mengerti maksudku? Tidak? Oh, baiklah. Kuulangi. Ehem. Eh, tunggu, aku masih malu. Biarkan aku mempersiapkan diri.

Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Aku adalah Lee Sungmin. Yang dikenal sebagai kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun dulu. Bagaimana, sudah jelas bukan?

Memang cinta kami agak rumit. Tak heran, banyak sekali orang-orang yang penasaran, bagaimana bisa kami berdua dulu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aneh memang. Tapi, disitulah maknanya. Aku hanya ingin memperingati kalian. Berhati-hatilah. Karena...

_BENCI, bisa menjadi CINTA_

Kebohongan belaka? Terlalu dramatis? Oh, tentu tidak. Aku pernah mengalaminya. Karena itu, kubagikan kisah cinta ku dengan Kyuhyun kepada kalian. Tentu saja karena aku yang menceritakannya, berasal dari sudut pandangku sendiri. Mungkin cerita ini tak akan panjang, karena kalian bisa saja tertidur karena bosan mendengarku bercerita. Baiklah, langsung saja kuceritakan.

Jadi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_**Kyumin Side Story Edition**_

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri. Kecuali untuk OC, itu diambil dari beberapa OC umum, dan ada juga yang dibuat oleh author sendiri.**_

_Cast: __**Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(possible), dll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Huwaaa aku tidak menyangka, ternyata hidup di SMP ini menyenangkan! Tak salah eomma menyuruhku bersekolah disini! Mereka semua baik!"

BRUK

BUAGH

PRANG

Aku terlonjak, begitu mendengar suara-suara, yang biasanya terdengar di setiap film bergenre action yang pernah kutonton. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati bahwa diujung lorong, ada seorang murid, yang sedang ditendangi oleh murid-murid lainnya tanpa ampun. Oke, hapuskan kata 'Mereka semua baik!' tadi.

Aku berjalan cepat, meninggalkan lorong yang kulalui, agar tidak terseret secara tiba-tiba ke dalam perkelahian mereka. Ini mengerikan. Meskipun keluargaku dan aku sendiri menguasai matrial arts, namun aku tak mau mencari ribut di sekolah baru kepercayaan eomma. Bisa-bisa, pulang ke rumah nanti aku digunakan sebagai pengasah katana olehnya.

Aku terus berjalan, sampai tak menyadari, kalau aku sudah meninggalkan lorong tadi, dan beralih menuruni tangga. Ya, aku tak sadar, kalau tangga sangatlah licin, karena baru saja di pel. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Dan disitulah, kesialanku bermula.

Aku terpeleset, hingga terjatuh ke depan. Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Sangat-sangat erat. Aku benar-benar takut menghadapi kenyataan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata karena jatuh dari tangga, aku mati? Atau minimal, aku tidak mau merasakan rasa sakitnya.

Tapi tunggu.

Mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, basah, dan lembab di bibirku? Mengapa aku tak merasa sakit?

Penasaran, kubuka mataku, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Karena rasa takutku, gravitasi dimataku seakan bertambah 10 kali lipat. Menyeramkan.

DEG

A-apa ini? A-aku... kenapa di bawahku ada sesuatu yang mirip manusia? Matanya menatapku tajam. Apa ia adalah patung? Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah memasuki dunia lain?

Aku menjauhkan diriku, begitu tersadar akan apa yang terjadi. A-aku... aku mencium seseorang tanpa sengaja. Dan orang itu adalah... Cho Kyuhyun! Astaga! Cho Kyuhyun! Namja jenius, yang berhasil membuatku luluh saat pertandingan matematika di sekolah lamaku beberapa bulan yang lalu! Yang benar saja, apakah eomma sengaja ingin mendekatkanku dengannya? Aku baru tau ia bersekolah disini. Salahkan diriku yang tidak pernah mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, sehingga aku tak tau darimana dan menuju kemana ia setelah lulus satu jenjang sekolah.

"Hei, bisakah kau menjauh? Badanmu berat tau."

Namja itu mendorongku, hingga aku terjengkang kebelakang. Hanya aku. Dia sendiri, sudah berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, yang sepertinya terbentur keras tadi. Memalukan.

"Dasar yeoja aneh. Baru masuk ke sekolah ini sudah berani mencium-cium orang. Mesum."

Mesum?

Aneh?

Apa katanya tadi? Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku terjatuh huh? Menyebalkan.

"YA! Jangan sembarangan! Aku ini yeoja baik-baik tau! Aku terjatuh dari tangga tadi! Begini-begini, sejak kecil aku selalu menuruti perkataan orangtuaku tau! Bahkan orangtuaku sampai rela membelikanku apa yang kumau karena sifat penurutku!"

Namja itu, menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan, meledek, atau apapun itu, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang.

"Oh, anak mami ya? Haduh, sudah SMP masih suka bermanja-manja sama orangtua."

JDUARRR

Suara apa itu?

Kurasa itu adalah suara amarahku yang sudah meledak-ledak. Dasar namja sialan. Merugikan sekali aku sempat tertarik kepadanya! Cih!

"YA! Kau-"

"Lee Sungmin! Hentikan! Jangan mentang-mentang kau murid baru dan seorang gadis, berani melakukan perbuatan menyeleneh seenaknya!"

Sial! Kenapa Kim seongsaengnim datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Terlebih lagi posisi kami saat ini tidak sedap dipandang. Dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kudorong hingga punggungnya berbenturan di dinding, dan juga aku yang menahan tangan kirinya di tembok, membuatku seakan orang mesum. Efek samping terlalu sering melakukan matrial arts, reflek.

"Cho Ky-"

"Mianhae seongsaengnim, aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Yeoja aneh ini tiba-tiba saja menyerangku tanpa alasan. Aku tidak berani melawannya karena dia seorang yeoja."

What the-

Sialan Cho Kyuhyun! Dia berbohong! Ah! Bagaimana kalau seongsaengnim percaya? Bisa-bisa aku tidak dianggap sebagai anak mereka lagi. Huhuuuu. Seongsaengnim, jangan mempercayai iblis di depan ini...

"Oh, ternyata begitu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Maafkan anak ini, dia anak murid baru, namanya Lee Sungmin. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas. Anak ini harus diberikan hukuman."

Argh! Shit!

Guru bodoh! Aku korbannya tau! Bukan dia! Eotteokkhae?

"Baiklah, seongsaengnim, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ucap Kyuhyun, kepada Kim Seongsaengnim, setelahnya ia berlalu melewatiku, dan aku yakin, DENGAN SENGAJA ia menubruk pundakku, dan bisa kulihat seringaian yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Namja sialan!

"Ehem. Lee Sungmin, sudah puas lihat-lihatnya? Sekarang, ikut saya ke kantor. Saya butuh penjelasan."

Benar-benar sial.

Dasar Cho Kyuhyun sialan! Akan kuceburkan kau ke kolam piranha!

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Aku menguap tepat di hadapan wajah Kim Seongsaengnim yang berkumis tebal dan berjenggot itu. Membosankan. Sedari tadi ia terus menanyakan hal yang sama dan berulang-ulang kepadaku. Sudah kubilang berali-kali, kalau dia yang salah, malah tidak percaya. Ah, semuanya karena si Cho Kyuhyun brengsek itu. Kalau saja nanti aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan kubuat orangtuanya tidak mengenalinya lagi. Huahahaha!

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kepadaku Lee Sungmin?"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali seongsaengnim. Tadi aku jalan dan terpeleset, setelah itu tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengannya. Lalu ia mengataiku, dan aku balas mengatainya. Aku tidak terima. Lalu ia kembali mengataiku. Aku kesal dan-"

"Dan kau ingin melecehkannya bukan begitu Lee Sungmin? Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak yang pintar, baik, polos, dan juga jujur. Semua orang mengakui itu. Jadi, akan kupanggil orangtuamu kesini. Kau sudah berbohong dan melakukan perbuatan terlarang Lee Sungmin."

Damn

Guru idiot. Yang salah itu dia! DIA! Jangan bawa-bawa orangtuaku! Aku takut dikuliti hidup-hidup!

"Tapi mereka-"

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk, tuan dan nyonya Lee."

What the-

Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa datang secepat ini? Teleportasi?

"Tidak usah memasan wajah seperti itu Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah meminta mereka datang sedari tadi. Ah, nyonya dan tuan Lee. Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf. Anak anda melakukan kesalahan bla, bla, bla."

Benar-benar guru sialan. Kalau saja ia bukanlah guru, akan kupanggang dia.

"Terima kasih tuan Kim. Saya akan mendidiknya selama 3 hari kedepan. Persilahkan saya untuk membawa pulang Sungmin selama 3 hari."

Now, i think i'll die.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Ini sudah berlalu seminggu semenjak insiden sial itu. Orangtuaku pindah ke Jepang, demi usahanya, dan mengasingkanku. Siapa lagi yang bisa kujadikan teman curhat? Apakah aku harus mengobrol dengan rumput bergoyang? Hm, jika dicoba tak ada salahnya.

"Hei yeoja aneh. Sedang apa kau disitu? Berbicara dengan rumput? Hahaha. Aneh. Dasar gila."

NGIIIKKK

Telingaku seakan ditembus sebuah belati. Suara menyebalkan itu lagi. Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Tidakkah Tuhan berbelas kasihan kepadaku? Tak bisakah penderitaanku dihentikan?

"Hei namja brengsek! Berkatmu, aku sekarang tidak diizinkan bertemu lagi dengan orangtuaku kecuali jika aku mendapat jodoh! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Rese! Menyebalkan! Aaaaaaaa!"

"Berisik, manusia gila. Kupingku sakit mendengar teriakanmu itu. Lebih baik mendengarkan lagu Karl Mayer dibandingkan suaramu."

"AAAAAARGH! Cho Kyuhyun brengsek! Kubunuh kau!"

"Bunuh aku kalau bisa! Bweeee!"

"Hei! Kau berlari duluan curang!"

"Siapa suruh kau pendek?"

"YA! Cho K-"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

DEG

Aku spontan menghentikkan lariku, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Cih. Lagi-lagi guru aneh itu.

"Seongsaengnim~ yeoja aneh itu bilang dia ingin membunuhku! Aku takut"

CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN

"Lee Sungmin? Ikut aku ke kantor! Sekali lagi kau berani mengacau, kupastikan kau keluar dari sekolah ini! Peduli amat jika kau harus menjadi gelandangan!"

Betapa inginnya aku menyanyikan lirik lagu Maroon5, Payphone. _F*ck that shit_.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Tahun demi tahun kulalui, bersamaan dengan kebencianku terhadap Cho Kyuhyun yang semakin mendalam. Bukannya kami berbaikan, malah semakin sering bertengkar. Bahkan mungkin kami bisa saja di cap orang gila jika sedang melakukan aksi mengamuk kami. Sepertinya menemukan banyak teman baru tidak ber-efek terhadap kami.

Hingga suatu hari, kami berkenalan dengan Lee Donghae. Seorang namja tampan, yang terlalu sempurna untuk diakui sebagai manusia, kecuali –ehem- tingginya yang tak bisa dibilang ideal untuk sosok seorang pangeran. Maklumi sajalah, saat itu kami masih kelas 3, dan Donghae pertumbuhannya jauh lebih lambat dibandingkan seluruh murid seangkatan kami.

Tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku hanya kagum saja. Karena segala perintah dan ancamannya bisa membuat aku dan Kyuhyun mengkeret. Seram. Dan efek positifnya, pertengkaran kami tak segila dulu, yang sampai melempar piring milik ahjumma dan ahjussi di kantin.

Dan sekarang, aku merasakan sangat, sangat beruntung. Meskipun hanya beruntung selama 15 menit pun tak apa. Demi seorang Lee Hyukjae, yeoja manis -yang meskipun masih manisan aku- yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini sekitar 4 atau 5 bulan dan menjadi teman sekamarku, Lee Donghae tunduk kepadaku. Huahaha! Biar saja si Cho sialan itu yang tetap takut kepada Donghae hehehe.

Ada waktu dimana aku terus kepikiran sesuatu. Kalian pasti tau itu. Yap, benar. Itu adalah, seorang kekasih.

Pernakah kalian terpikir untuk memilikinya, begitu melihat seluruh teman dekat kalian masing-masing sudah memiliki pasangan? Mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana? Ah, seperti apa rasanya, aku benar-benar ingin tau. Mereka semua terlihat berbahagia. Andaikan saja aku memiliki kekasih, apakah akan terlihat sebahagia itu?

Tapi aku baru tau, kalau cinta itu bisa berbuah kepahitan juga. Seperti yang telah dialami Donghae dan Eunhyuk beberapa waktu, jauh sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Mereka bertengkar, karena Eunhyuk membenci kebohongan ataupun dipermainkan. Tak jarang mereka, terutama Eunhyuk, sering menghindar. Bahkan aku terkadang prihatin melihat mereka. Terutama, begitu melihat Donghae yang sepertinya benar-benar menyesal karena menggunakan cara yang salah.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Meskipun mereka bertengkar, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau mata mereka tak berbohong. Melalui mata, aku bisa melihat, perasaan mereka saat bertengkar. Sedih, penyesalan, luka, merasa terkhianati, merasa dibohongi, rindu satu sama lain, tak ingin berpisah, dan... cinta.

Ah, bahkan saat mereka bertengkar pun, aku masih bisa merasakan getaran cinta mereka. Ah, andaikan saja Kyuhyun mencintaiku...

Mencintaiku?

Berarti aku berharap ia mencintaiku? Dan berarti aku mencintainya?

Ahaha. Tentu saja. Jangan berpikir, jika sering bertengkar menandakan kami membenci satu sama lain. Tidak. Itu salah. Meskipun kami sering bertengkar, tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Dengan bertengkar, aku merasa jauh lebih dekat dengannya dibanding orang lain. Dengan bertengkar, aku bisa mengetahui sifat aslinya, yang jarang ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Dengan bertengkar, aku mampu terus menerus berada disisinya, walaupun tak langsung. Sepertinya aku sangat dramatis eoh? Perlukah aku menjadi seorang sastrawan?

Hari itu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tetap bertengkar. Aku benar-benar bingung, harus berbuat apa. hati Eunhyuk dan Donghae, keras seperti batu. Diberi saran apapun, lebih terasa seperti mendengar hembusan angin yang berlalu.

Aku terduduk di sudut meja bar, sendirian. Ani. Bersama Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Yang lain sudah pulang. Yang kukenal, hanyalah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Donghae sendiri, lebih memilih untuk pulang, tak lama setelahnya, hingga tersisalah aku dan Kyuhyun.

Hening.

Itulah situasi yang mungkin saja bisa di deskripsikan saat itu. Aku sibuk termenung, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menenggak wine-nya. Tumben sekali, salah satu dari kami tidak ada yang mengajak ribut.

Oh, tapi ternyata itu hanya berlaku sementara. Nyatanya, setelah menenggak habis wine-nya, Kyuhyun menarik tanganku tiba-tiba, dan menyeretku paksa, dan mengajakku berjalan kaki menuju suatu restoran.

Aku kesal. Berkali-kali aku minta dilepas olehnya. Hell, bagaimana pun orang normal pasti akan marah, jika saja tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganmu tanpa izinmu, lalu menarikmu kemanapun yang ia mau. Terlebih lagi, orang itu baru saja menghabiskan wine-nya. Mungkin saja ia mabuk. Dan bisa dibilang, ini lebih mirip kasus penculikkan.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Lepas!"

"Diam sajalah, dan ikuti kemanapun aku melangkah, nona bawel!"

Kesal.

Aku benar-benar sangat kesal. Jika saja aku membawa panci, sudah kupukul kepalanya. Aku mau dibawa kemana sih? Mencurigakan.

Kyuhyun lalu menarikku masuk ke sebuah restoran, dan mendudukkanku yang terus memprotes kepadanya, di salah satu kursi di restoran sana. Bagaimana pun caranya, ini adalah tempat umum. Malu sekali jika aku datang ke tempat ini dengan aura mendung. Bisa-bisa pelanggan restoran ini kabur, lalu bos-nya meminta pertanggung jawabanku. Karena itu, aku mati-matian memaksakan aura cerah disekelilingku.

Andaikan saja, Kyuhyun menciptakan suasana romantis di restoran ini, okelah. Tapi masalahnya, Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti mengajak ribut sedari tadi.

"Aku minta 2 porsi steak kalian yang paling laku, dan juga 2 cola. ANTARKAN segera."

Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti, lalu pergi. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tak tau apa-apa. Yang ada, aku malah kesal karena Kyuhyun memesan makanan sebelum aku melihat menunya.

"Untuk siapa 2 steak dan cola itu?"

"Tentu saja untukku 1, untukmu satu."

"Tapi aku belum melihat menunya!"

"Diamlah, dan makan saja apa yang telah kupesan!"

Ish. Menyebalkan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu."

Sebelum sempat kujawab untuk sekedar memberikannya izin, ia sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkanku. Ya, aku tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia pasti berpikir, kalau aku akan menjawab dengan kata 'Bukan urusanku.' Tentu saja jawabannya memang seperti itu. Salahkah seorang Cho Su- ups. Jangan berpikir jauh-jauh Sungmin! Dia hanya musuhmu!

Ah, peduli amat dengan teman, musuh, atau pacar. Yang penting, Kyuhyun tak meninggalkanku sendirian untuk membayar bill-nya. Jika ia berani berlaku seperti itu, kupastikan heels ku melayang ke kepalanya. Seram memang.

Ternyata, harapanku terwujud. Kyuhyun kembali dan tidak meninggalkanku untuk membayar semua bill-nya. Syukurlah.

Baru saja aku ingin memprotesnya karena ia terlalu lama di toilet, tiba-tiba saja ia berlutut, sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar kepadaku. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa orang yang memainkan biola, gitar, dan juga piano, dengan nada yang sangat romantis. Hah, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Seseorang, tolong jelaskan kepadaku!

"Selama bertahun-tahun ini, aku diam-diam mencintai seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang menurutku imut dan menggemaskan, dan juga menyenangkan untuk digoda." ucapnya.

"Aku terus memendam perasaanku kepadanya, namun sepertinya ia tak menyadarinya. Tak jarang orang-orang menanyakan, mengapa aku terus bertengkar dengannya. Dan jawabanku hanya ada satu. Karena dengan bertengkar dengannya, aku merasa lebih dekat dengannya dan semakin mencintainya. Aku tak peduli meskipun orang-orang mengatakan kalau aku aneh."

Ah, sepertinya aku tau kearah mana ia berbicara, dan siapa yang ia maksudkan. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, namun, siapa lagi yang sering bertengkar dengannya, selain aku?

"Selama bertahun-tahun ini, aku selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintaku kepadanya. Dan meskipun keadaan sedang tak memungkinkan, tapi inilah saatnya, aku menyatakan cintaku kepadanya. Aku tak peduli meskipun ia akan menolakku, atau malah semakin membenciku. Aku tak peduli jika ia membuangku dari kehidupannya. Yang penting, mendengarkan jawabannya saja, aku akan merasa sangat senang. Dan bagiku, ialah segalanya. Selamanya aku tak akan membencinya. Karena tanpanya, aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang, tak akan ada."

Sadar atau tidak, mataku berkaca-kaca, dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Tatapan matanya terhadapku itu... benar-benar seakan menarik jiwaku ke dalamnya. Dan dari sana pula, ketulusannya terlihat.

"Lee Sungmin, will you be mine? Jika kau menerimaku, terimalah sebuket bunga mawar ini. Jika kau menolak, ambil dan lempar ke wajahku. Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya."

Ah, eomma, appa, eotteokkhae?

Senyuman dan tatapannya yang tulus itu seakan membuatku terperangkap di dalamnya. Benar-benar manis. Dan sekarang, mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya. Ini adalah hal yang selalu menjadi penantianku beberapa tahun terakhir.

Aku mengambil bunga mawar itu, sementara dia memejamkan matanya, seakan sudah siap untuk kulempari mawar. Tidak akan. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Bunga itu kuletakkan di meja, lalu aku beralih memeluknya. Sepertinya ia agak terkejut karena kupeluk tiba-tiba. Tapi biarlah. Ini tanda bila aku membalas cintanya.

Pundakku gemetar. Air mataku yang membasahi bajunya, sudah dipastikan adalah air mata bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Segini saja aku sudah bahagia, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti dia melamarku atau menikahiku ya?

"Minnie-ah, gwaenchanayo? Mengapa kau menangis? Maaf, kalau ini tidak romantis. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini." ucapnya, sambil mengelus pundakku untuk menenangkanku.

"Babbo! Aku menangis bahagia tau! Aku terlalu senang. Aku tak menyangka, kalau kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Dan... apapun yang kau lakukan untukku, bagiku semuanya romantis. Aku juga mencintaimu. Nado saranghae."

Kyuhyun mendorongku sedikit menjauh dari pundaknya, lalu mengusap air mataku. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibirku lembut. Entah apakah adegan kami terlalu dramatis atau apa, sebagian orang yang melihat kami, ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan haru. Ada pula yang menatap kami seakan ingin berkata 'amazing', dan ada juga yang merona malu melihat kelakuan kami. Entahlah, aku tak memperdulikannya. Tidak penting.

Tak lama setelahnya, seorang pelayan membawakan kami menu makanan yang dipesankan khusus oleh Kyuhyun. Katanya, kami adalah pelanggan pertama yang memakan steak itu, karena sang koki menyimpan resepnya, hanya untuk orang yang menurutnya patut untuk merasakan lezatnya makanan yang ia buat. Itu benar-benar membuatku merasa terharu.

Meskipun pada akhirnya, kami masih sering bertengkar karena masalah kecil, namun pertengkaran itu semakin mempererat hubungan kami. Bahkan mungkin, pasangan termesum dan teromantis Eunhyuk dan Donghae, dikalahkan oleh keromantisan kami. Hehehe.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan sekarang aku-

"Cho Sungmin! Sedang apa kau berlama-lama disitu? Ayo kita pergi! Nanti mereka memprotes kita karena terlambat datang ke reuni loh. Lagian, nanti Eeteuk eomma, Kangin appa, Heechul ahjumma sama Hangeng ahjussi capek karena menunggu lama loh."

Ah, suamiku memanggil. Haruskah aku menghentikkan cerita itu sampai disini saja? Lagipula, ia sekarang jauh lebih pengertian.

"Mommy! Cepat! Minkyu dan Minhyun mau bermain dengan Donghyuk, Dongjae, Yewook, Shinri, Zhoury, Kiwon, pokoknya semua deh!"

Wuah, sepertinya aegya kembarku yang masih berusia 4 tahun sudah memanggil. Kalau begini, aku sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi. Maaf ya, karena aku mengakhiri cerita ini begitu cepat. Minkyu, Minhyun, dan Kyuhyun sudah memanggilku.

"Nde. Sekarang mommy akan turun! Minhyun dan Minkyu naik mobil bersama daddy dulu ya." teriakku dari depan pintu kamar.

"Nde mommy!" jawab Minhyun.

"No mommy! Minkyu mau sama mommy!" tolak Minkyu. Ah, aegyaku satu ini paling senang bermanja denganku, sementara Minhyun lebih senang bermanja dengan Kyuhyun. Ah iya. Minkyu itu namja, sementara Minhyun yeoja. Mereka kembar tak identik, karena itu, Minhyun lebih mirip denganku sementara Minkyu lebih mirip dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oke, mommy menyerah. Sini, mommy gendong."

Minkyu langsung berhambur ke pelukanku, setelahnya menyuruhku untuk menyusul Minhyun yang sudah digendong appanya. Seperti balapan saja.

"Ready?"

"YES DADDY!"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Inilah akhir hidup kami yang awalnya kurang harmonis. Bagaimana? Jadi romantis kah? Lain waktu, aku akan membagikan lagi ceritaku kepada kalian. Sampai jumpa. Muach.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Gimana? Maaf mengecewakan u,u.

Karena Kyumin paling banyak yang milih, mereka duluan deh. Next, Yewook yah. Soal sibum, yah gitu deh. Gak jadi kali. Lagian kemarin itu gak ada yang menempatkan mereka diposisi pertama. Dan menurut CLA ceritanya kurang seru. Lihat nanti aja, kalau ada waktu, CLA buat untuk sibum.

As for sekuel, apalagi yang rated M, maaf, tapi tidak ada ya~

**anchofishy**: kalo gak lulus nanti disuruh cerai sama eomppa mereka haha. Thanks reviewnya :D

**nannaa**: tuh, Kyumin-nya udah :D Thanks reviewnya :D

**minmi arakida**: kalo sekuel, gak ada ide, mian ._. Thanks reviewnya :D

**Andhisa Joyers**: Kyumin-nya udah tuh :D Thanks reviewnya :D

**myfishychovy**: mian, untuk haehyuk gak ada sekuel ._. Kyumin udah tuh :D Thanks reviewnya :D

**raerimchoi**: Yewooknya di chap depan okey ;) Thanks reviewnya :D

**love haehyuk**: maaf, sekuel tidak ada ide ._. Thanks reviewnya :D

**Lee Eun In**: kejebak ya? Haha. Thanks reviewnya :D

**SSungMine**: Mian, tak ada sekuel oke,,, Kyumin udah tuh :D Thanks reviewnya :D

**LeelysLeelys**: Kyumin udah tuh :D CLA jarang banget buka fb, tapi kalo mau nanti CLA PM oke :D Thanks reviewnya :D

**viiaRyeosom**: Yewook chap depan yah :D Thanks reviewnya :D

**Cho Kyura**: mian ya, haehyuk gak ada sekuelnya QvQ Thanks reviewnya :D

**nanalee**: emang kecepetan sih haha. Kyumin? Udah tuh :D Thanks reviewnya :D

**FeiLin**: Kyumin udah tuh :D Thanks reviewnya :D

**Lee Ah Ra**: iya tuh udah tamat aja haha. Thanks reviewnya :D

**casanova indah**: kalo gak buru-buru di end nanti takutnya malah nggak tamat haha. Thanks reviewnya :D

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


	13. YeWook side story: Change

_Tak kenal maka tak sayang_

Pepatah itu selalu meluncur setiap kali Lee seongsaengnim, Kim seongsaengnim, ataupun Park seongsaengnim memasuki kelasku. Membosankan memang, mengingat aku yang masih sekolah dasar saat itu, tidak mengerti pepatah kuno yang menurutku membosankan itu.

Tapi kata membosankan itu berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Aku mulai mengerti makna pepatah kuno itu, semenjak aku bertemu dengannya. Dia yang sangat kusayangi, selain orang tua atau sanak saudaraku sendiri. Karena mengenalnya membuat aku sangat menyayanginya.

Ahaha. Lupakan basa-basi itu. Aku baru mulai mengungkitnya semenjak Hyukkie menjadikan pepatah itu sebagai kalimat favoritnya. Anggap saja, aku baru diajari kalimat itu. Ada kalanya, mencuri kalimat favorit sahabatmu itu menyenangkan haha.

Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Mengetik novel adalah hobi sekaligus pekerjaan yang baru bagiku sekarang. Melalui hobi ini, aku dapat menyalurkan bakat tak terpendamku. Lumayanlah, kalau laku, tinggal duduk di depan monitor, maka uang akan terus mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Tak jarang aku iseng mengetik dan merangkum seluruh kehidupan di sekitarku hingga sekarang. Dan aku paling senang jika menceritakan hal-hal manis maupun romantis baik itu adalah kehidupanku, Hyukkie, Minnie, Bummie, Henry, Nari, bahkan tak jarang aku merekrut kisah kasih seorang Leeteuk ahjumma atau Heechul ahjumma. Atau yang mungkin lebih parahnya lagi, eomma-ku pun tak kulewatkan.

Jika kalian sadar, kalian pasti melihat, semua yang kusebutkan adalah yeoja. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena menceritakannya dari sisi seorang yeoja itu jauh lebih mudah dan terkesan lebih berperasaan. Bayangkan saja apa yang terjadi jika aku menceritakannya dari sisi Shindong, Kyuhyun, atau Donghae. Bisa-bisa, tiga per empat dari isi cerita diisi dengan makanan, aquarium, game, dan semacamnya, sementara seperempatnya digunakan untuk kehidupan cinta dan persahabatan mereka. Benar-benar tidak seru.

Karena itulah, kali ini aku akan berbagi kisah, tentang bagaimana aku bertemu dia, dan dari sisiku tentunya.

Jadi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Searching for a Pure Love**

_**Yewook Side Story Edition**_

_ By: CLA_

_Rated: __**T**_

_Genre: __**Romance, Friendship**_

_Disclaimer: __**seluruh cast disini **_

_**milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri. Kecuali untuk OC, itu diambil dari beberapa OC umum, dan ada juga yang dibuat oleh author sendiri.**_

_Cast: __**Ryeowook, Yesung. Possible for another cast**_

_Warning: __**OOC, GS, EYD, Typos(possible), dll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumahku. Ini sudah lewat jam 6 malam dan seharusnya aku sudah sampai di rumah jam setengah 4. Ini gila. Orangtuaku pasti akan memarahiku. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa orangtuamu membiarkanmu berkeliaran sampai jam 6 malam, terlebih lagi kau seorang yeoja, kelas 6, dan juga AKAN UJIAN NASIONAL!

"Aish... eotteokkhae? Ih! Semua ini gara-gara Junsu! Kalau saja dia tidak membujukku untuk bermain bola, aku pasti sudah sampai di rumah sekarang! Ah! Eotteokkhae? Hyukkie juga tidak bisa menolongku! Dia kan besok ada test biologi!"

Yap, aku adalah seorang yeoja tomboy. Sebenarnya, Hyukkie juga. Tapi ia memilih tobat semenjak tau tipikal yeoja yang disukai oleh biasnya, Donghae Super Junior, itu yang manis, imut, dan tentunya feminim. Tidak tomboy sepertinya. Hah. Ada-ada saja.

"HYAAAAA! Eomma apa itu?!"

Aku terkejut. Tentu saja. Berlarian di tengah jalanan sendirian, gelap-gelap, dan juga sepi, sudah meninggalkan kesan tersendiri. Apalagi jika tiba-tiba saja kau melihat sosok manusia yang terduduk dipinggir jalan gang, dan juga... tidur? Mati? Entahlah. Yang penting, aku mengira ia itu setan pada awalnya.

Aku berjalan mendekati manusia itu. Seorang namja. Masih berasa kok, kalau dia sedang mendengkur. Berarti ia sedang tidur. Tapi apa ini? Mana ada orang yang tidur dengan beberapa lecet di lengan dan wajahnya? Luka itu juga terlihat masih baru.

PUK PUK PUK

"Hei bangun!"

Kutepuk-tepuk pipinya, sampai ia sadar. Peduli amat kalau sakit. Lagipula, aku menepuk pipinya pelan kok. Takut kalau dia namja jahat? Peduli amat. Aku sering membuat beberapa namja terkapar karena tongkat baseball. Itu sudah biasa.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Kulihat, namja itu masih menatapku bingung. Mungkin ia baru sadar dari dunia mimpinya. Mungkin. Tapi kata mungkin itu hanya berlaku sebentar, sampai akhirnya ia reflek berdiri, membuatku terjungkal kebelakang. Untung aku memakai celana olahraga. Kalau tidak, tamatlah sudah.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Eh iya, tadi habis melawan mereka."

Aish... apa namja ini gila? Bertanya sendiri, menjawab sendiri. Sudah begitu, bukannya berterima kasih dibangunkan, malahan bertanya siapa aku. Sudah bagus dibangunkan, kalau tidak bisa jadi dia dikira mayat atau setan.

Aku berdiri, berkacak pinggang, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia juga terlihat menatapku dari bawah sampai atas.

"Hm... ternyata tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Pendek sekali." cibirku, yang sepertinya mengundang perapatan jalan agar pindah ke jidatnya.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku kan baru masa pertumbuhan." sangkalnya tak terima.

"Peduli amat, yang penting kau itu namja dan lebih pendek dariku! Titik! Dan wow, apa ini? Kepalamu besar, tapi tanganmu kecil. Keberatan di kepala ya?" ejekku, membuat perapatan jalan di jidatnya semakin melebar.

"YA! Jangan mengatai fisik orang! Sudahlah. Yang penting, untuk apa kau disini?"

"Membangunkanmu lah! Menghalangi jalan saja! Kukira setan."

Dia tertawa. Apa yang lucu? Di wajahku ada lumpur? Atau ada cicak nempel? Atau jangan-jangan aku memang berbakat melawak secara tak disengaja?

"Aish! Berhentilah tertawa! Ada yang salah denganku? Lagian, kenapa kau seperti habis dikeroyok begini?"

Dia menggeleng, lalu mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Awalnya tak berhasil, namun akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikannya. Oke, begini lebih baik.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan. Oh, soal itu, tadi geng-ku kalah melawan geng tetangga. Biasalah, badan besar beraninya melawan badan kecil. Pengecut."

Persetan dengan ia yang bisa dibilang anak nakal. Aku lebih tertarik mendengar ceritanya. Dan mungkin karena ceritanya yang menurutku sangat menarik itu, aku sampai lupa waktu.

"Aigoo! Aku lupa! Jam berapa sekarang? Jam setengah 8? HAH?! Jam 8 kurang 15 menit? Celaka! Aku harus pulang sekarang! Dadah, sampai jumpa nanti! Jaga dirimu, jangan sering berantem! Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanyaku beruntun, tanpa membiarkannya berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kim Jongwoon. Tapi aku selalu memakai nama Yesung. Dan tolong, panggil aku Yesung."

"Ya, Yesung-ssi! Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa Ryeowook-ssi! Belajarlah lebih feminim oke?" teriaknya, seiring dengan aku yang berlari menjauhinya.

Hihihi. Aku dapat teman baru~ yes! Sekarang, tinggal mencari alasan tepat buat appa dan eomma!

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Aku mengendap-ngendap, menuju kamarku. Sepertinya eomma dan appa terlalu asik mnonton TV sampai-sampai tak mendengar suara pintu dan juga tak menyadari anaknya yang sudah kembali. Hihihi. Asik. Berarti aku tak akan dihukum!

"EHEM. Yang merasa namanya Kim Ryeowook, tolong menghadap eomma dan appa tercinta."

GLEK

Mati aku!

Aku, membalikkan badanku dengan penuh waspada, siapa tau eomma dan appa sudah berada di belakangku, menggunakan teknik teleport yang dipelajari dari Kai Exo, yang belakangan ini baru muncul di dunia hiburan. Sadar tak ada eomma dan appa yang benar-benar teleport, aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan lemas. Disana, aku bisa melihat aura eomma dan appa yang terlihat sangat gelap, meskipun mereka tengah tersenyum.

"Sepertinya hari sudah gelap yah, anakku yang manis. Mengapa baru pulang sekarang hm?" tanya eomma, masih dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya. Oke, ini mulai mengerikan. Haruskah aku jujur, atau bohong?

"Tak usah berpikir apakah kau harus jujur atau bohong anakku yang manis. Mengaku saja, maka semua akan lebih baik." Kali ini appa angkat suara. Jangan-jangan appa itu mind-reader?

"Eh... tadi... Wookie diajak main bola sama Junsu appa, eomma. Terus ditengah jalan, Wookie bertemu seseorang yang... pingsan? Tidur? Pokoknya begitu deh. Kan jahat kalau Wookie tidak menolongnya."

Eomma mengangkat satu jempolnya untukku. "Bagus, nae aegya memang baik. Karena kau suka main bola dan menurut eomma sudah cukup umur untuk menjadi seorang gadis, maka sejak besok, eomma dan appa sepakat meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengubah sifat tomboy-mu itu. tenang saja, meskipun dia namja, dia seumuran kok denganmu."

"Tapi-"

"No, no, no. Anak eomma kan baik, jadi turuti saja perkataan appa dan eomma oke?"

"Eh? Ah? Uh? Uhh... iya deh. Wookie mandi dulu ya." ucapku lesu. Memang yang namanya eomma dan appa, aku tak sanggup melawannya. Aku kan anak baik~

"Air hangat yah sayang!" teriak eomma dari ruang tamu.

"Ya, eomma" jawabku malas.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, aku menemukan appa dan eomma yang sedang berbincang dengan 2- Ah lebih tepatnya 3 orang di ruang tamu. Ini kan sudah sangat larut. Sudah jam 9-an. Siapa yang bertamu? Aneh-aneh saja.

"Ah, itu anak kami. Terakhir kalian melihatnya saat masih berumur 4 tahun loh! Wookie! Turun sayang!"

Mungkin ini sudah nasib.

Aku menuruni tangga, dan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum ataupun berjalan dengan normal layaknya orang biasa, bukan seperti orang dungu dan pemalas. Setelahnya, aku membungkuk hormat kepada 2 atau 3 tamu eomma dan appa, salam. Aku terkejut, begitu aku melihat salah satu anak kecil yang diapit oleh ahjumma dan ahjussi itu. Salahkan saja aku yang tak melihat wajah mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Kau-" tunjukku.

"Kau-" tunjuk namja itu.

"Ryeowook-ssi/ Yesung-ssi?" terka kami berbarengan.

"Ah, kalian sudah saling mengenal rupanya." ujar eomma dan ahjumma kompak. Aku dan Yesung mengangguk.

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu. Wookie-ah. Katanya, Yesung bisa mengajarimu agar bersikap lebih feminim. Dan dia juga sedang dilatih agar tidak mengundang keributan, atau menjadi gangster, atau yah begitulah." jelas eomma dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Apa ia tidak capek?

"Karena itu, mohon untuk saling membantu." ucap eomma, appa, ahjussi, dan ahjumma. Aku dan Yesung hanya bisa cengo, sementara mereka melanjutkannya dengan perbincangan yang menurutku sangat membosankan.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Hari per hari kulalui bersama Yesung. Sekarang, kami seperti perangko dan surat. Menempel kemana-mana. Orangtua kami lah yang mengusulkannya. Hebat.

Selama ini, aku dan Yesung selalu bertemu setiap pulang sekolah. Dan apa yang kami lakukan, selalu sama. Kalau tidak mengobrol, yah...

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh bermain bola lagi! Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu izin sekali itu senin kemarin!"

"Jebal, Sungie... kali ini ya? Ya?"

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak!"

Kira-kira, inilah yang selalu terjadi setiap kami bersama. Kesal. Hidupku jadi penuh aturan. Apa salahnya sih menjadi tomboy? Seru tau!

"Eh? Itu kan Daehyun? Ada urusan apa lagi dia?" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba, bersiap untuk berlari kearah namja bernama Daehyun itu. Untung saja aku menahan tangannya.

"Tidak! Biarkan saja! Baru 2 hari yang lalu kau ku-izinkan untuk mengurusi geng-mu itu!"

"Please?"

"No! Kau juga berlaku sama kepadaku! Kalau mau, aku main bola, kau mengurusi gengmu. Bagaimana?" tawarku. Dia kemudian memasang pose berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Kumohon, katakan kau setuju.

"Tidak bisa. Aku takut eomma-mu akan menjadikanku bahan makanan. Ah, sudahlah. Daripada begitu, lebih baik kita membeli es di depan saja, habis itu main di taman. Bagaimana?" tawar Yesung. Aku berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menarik tangannya ke kedai es krim, menandakan aku setuju akan tawarannya.

"Ayo! Kau yang membayar ya!"

Kalau kami tidak mengobrol, yah... kami berkencan. Yah, bukan berkencan juga sih, mengingat kami tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari sahabat. Ah ada. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sepertinya agak menyukainya. Tapi aku selalu menepis itu jauh-jauh. Menurutku merugikan sekali jika sudah cinta-cintaan di umur segini.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Bulan per bulan berganti. Sekarang, aku sedang liburan kelulusan. Dan itu berarti, saat aku kembali ke sekolah, aku akan menggunakan seragam baru dengan gedung baru dan teman yang mungkin juga baru. Hmm, kuharap mereka yang baru-baru itu membawa dampak positif bagiku.

Seperti biasa, aku dan Yesung, kemana-mana selalu berdua. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Ah, kecuali untuk beberapa hal mungkin. Seperti contohnya, rambutku yang mulai kupanjangkan, aku yang mulai berjalan layaknya perempuan pada umumnya, style bajuku yang mulai mencoba mengikuti trend dan tak memakai baju yang terlihat tomboy, menolak ajakan bermain bola meskipun membuat beberapa orang kecewa namun mereka memakluminya, mulai menyukai apa yang perempuan lakukan, merawat diri sendiri, dan- Ah! Masih banyak lagi, tak bisa kujabarkan!

Perubahan tak hanya berlaku kepadaku. Yesung juga mengalaminya. Ia sudah mulai meninggalkan kebiasaannya mengajak ribut orang lain. Ia juga meminta maaf kepada teman-teman gengnya karena keluar dari geng, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sangat kecewa. Tapi berkatnya, mereka semua juga bertobat.

Dan satu hal lagi yang berubah.

Kemana-mana, kami selalu berdua. Dimana ada Ryeowook, disitu ada Yesung. Dimana ada Yesung, disitu ada Ryeowook. Jika dulu orangtua kami memaksa agar kemana-mana selalu berdua, sekarang malah kami yang merengek untuk pergi berdua. Mereka sih tak keberatan. Entah, aku jadi curiga kepada mereka. Tapi mencurigai orang itu kan tidak baik yah~

Sejak kemarin kami sudah berjanji suatu hal. Sudah mendapat izin orangtua kami tentunya. Yaitu, Yesung akan menjemputku setiap pulang sekolah, dan aku tak boleh menolaknya. Oke, menurutku ini mulai keren. Entah mengapa, kami jadi seperti sepasang kekasih, padahal kami hanya sekedar SAHABAT. Dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan mungkin? Aku tak peduli.

"Wookie! Sungie *%a?s/% tuh! Katanya mau a*dj%ds^jf% tuh!" panggil eomma dari pintu kamarku.

"Hah?! Apaan eomma? Wookie tidak kedengaran!" ucapku kepada eomma, masih dengan earphone dan juga musik dengan suara yang kencang, agar bass-nya lebih terasa. Aku bisa melihat, eomma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghampiriku yang sedang tidur-tiduran diatas kasur. Ia dengan tiba-tiba mencabut earphoneku dari telinga, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku. Dan seketika itu juga, aku merasa akan tuli.

"YESUNGIE DATANG DAN MENUNGGUMU DIBAWAH! KATANYA DIA MAU MENGAJAKMU BERMAIN KE LOTTE WORLD!" teriaknya, membuat telingaku berdenging, lalu ia kembali menatapku dengan senyum. "Sudah kedengaran sayang?"

"Eomma jahat! Telinga Wookie sakit nih! Kenapa teriak-teriak sih?!" protesku sambil menggosok-gosok telingaku. Please, jangan sampai pendengaranku hilang akibat eomma tercinta.

"Lah, tadi katamu tidak kedengaran, makanya eomma kencangkan suara eomma agar terdengar." Ucapnya sok polos. Aku memutar bolah mataku, bosan dengan aksinya yang suka sekali sok polos.

"Hah, sudahlah. Katakan padanya, aku mau mandi dulu."

Eomma mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kamarku dan tak lupa menutup pintunya. Aku tak segera mandi, namun sebaliknya. Aku malah kembali merebahkan diri di kasur. Sejenak saja, bolehkan? Ada sedikit hal yang membebaniku sekarang.

"Hah... padahal baru mau memasuki SMP, tapi kenapa sudah kepikiran cinta begini...?"

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Tahun per tahun kulalui dengan keseharianku. Yah, dengan perubahan aku semakin feminim dan semakin merasa jauh lebih pendek dibanding dengannya. Sebal sih memang, mengingat aku agak sensitif tentang tinggi.

Tahun-tahun ini juga kulalui dengan kegalauan dihati. Teman-temanku sudah memulai kehidupan mereka dengan yang namanya kekasih, atau apalah itu. Kecuali untuk Hyukkie. Sejauh ini masih tak ada yang menarik hatinya.

Jika saja orang-orang hanya sekedar menerima untuk berpacaran, atau sok tau dan mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya mencintai siapa, maka beda halnya denganku dan Hyukkie. Kami tidak ingin memainkan perasaan orang, juga dipermainkan orang. Dan Hyukkie jauh lebih mengerikan jika menyinggung tentang hal itu.

Kami hanya ingin berpacaran, jika sudah merasa menemukan orang yang tepat. Keren kan?

Tapi apa kami sudah boleh pacaran? Mengingat sekarang, aku sudah naik pangkat dan menjadi murid kelas 3.

Kalaupun aku mengakui jika aku sebenarnya menyukai atau mencintai Yesung, apakah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

Jujur saja, inilah pertanyaan yang paling sering membebaniku. Aku rasa, aku sudah cukup berani untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, namun tak berani untuk menerima jawabannya. Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata sudah memiliki yeojachingu? Atau mungkin tak menyukaiku? Mungkin saja, mengingat kami beda sekolah.

"DOR!"

"Huwaaa! Hyukkie, kau mau membuatku masuk berita dengan tragis eoh?" protesku, begitu Eunhyuk mengagetkanku tiba-tiba, dengan posisiku yang sedang duduk di sisi jendela lantai 3. Oke, ini seram.

Eunhyuk terkekeh, dan membuat tanda peace, dan tak lupa juga dengan cengirannya. Wajah tak berdosa. Ah, kubuat kau melakukan dosa besar baru tau!

"Mianhae, Wookie-ah. Habisnya kau melamun terus sih! Sudah kupanggil berkali-kali tak menyahut. Ada apa sih? Belakangan ini kau sering melamun."

Aku menggeleng. "Tak apa kok."

"Ceritakan! Please?"

Aku menggeleng, tanda tak mau menceritakan. Tapi tetap saja, Eunhyuk terus-terusan membujukku agar mau menceritakannya. Ah, aku sudah tau ini. Eunhyuk itu ingin sekali tau urusan orang. Tapi dia ingin sekali mengetahui urusan orang, bukan karena ingin ikut campur atau bagaimana, tapi agar orang itu melepaskan beban mereka dan membaginya dengan Eunhyuk. Memang, aku tak salah memilih sahabat.

"Hah, baiklah." ujarku menyerah. Terlihat, ia hendak meloncat kegirangan, namun sepertinya di tahan. Benar-benar childish. Biar kutebak, namja yang akan bersamanya nanti antara mesum dan childish. Jahat memang, memprediksikan namjanya mesum. Tapi, tipikal yeoja seperti Hyukkie, biasanya paling membuat namja-namja mesum tertarik. Menurut beberapa cowok yang kukenal sih.

"Oh, jadi begitu... Hm... bagaimana kalau kau yang menembaknya duluan Wookie?" usulnya begitu selesai mendengar ceritaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Ah, masa yeoja nembak duluan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kali. Kalau belum dicoba, mana tau."

"Tidak mau ah! Lebih baik aku memendam perasaan ini sendiri!" seruku final. Hyukkie sendiri, tak keberatan. Untuk apa dia keberatan? Inikan masalahku, bukan masalahnya.

"Terserahmu ah! Eh iya, nonton Titanic yuk?" ajaknya. Aku refleks menggeleng.

"Yang benar saja! Kita sudah menontonnya puluhan kali membuatku bosan, dan itu semua karena kau! Shireo!" tolakku. Baru saja 4 hari yang lalu kami menonton Titanic untuk kesekian kalinya. Heran. Anak ini dihasut siapa sih, sampai keracunan Titanic? Atau jangan-jangan dia korban Titanic di kehidupan sebelumnya?

"Jebal..."

"Shireo!"

"Please..."

"No!"

"Ah, ya sudahlah, kita bukan sahabat lagi."

"Eh, eh, eh iya! Aku mau kok! Mau!"

Hyukkie berbalik badan menatapku dan tertawa. "Kau selalu termakan kataku yang satu itu ya Wookie?"

"Nanti kalau kutinggal, takutnya cowok-cowok takut padamu!" ledekku, membuatnya pura-pura marah. Dan, yah... kami terlihat seperti anak kecil. Berlari-larian di halaman sekolah, sampai menabrak-nabrak orang.

~Searching for a Pure Love~

Aku terduduk di ayunan, dimana biasanya aku dan Yesung sering bermain. Bukannya kami sih yang main, tapi hanya aku saja. Biasanya ia mendorong ayunanku dari belakang. Terkadang kalau iseng, ia mendorongnya sangat kuat, sampai-sampai aku benar-benar ketakutan karena ayunan yang melambung tinggi. Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?

"Ah, mianhae Wookie-ah. Tadi aku- Ah, tidak jadi deh. Eh iya, tumben sekali kau yang mengajakku. Ada apa?"

Aku tetap diam menatapnya. Aku juga tak kunjung beranjak dari kursi ayunan. Bertemu dengannya, membuatku mendadak menciut. Keberanianku, hilang entah kemana. Aku menggigit bibirku, dan mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Biar kutebak, sekarang dia pasti bingung. Meski biasanya ia tak akan mengutarakannya langsung sih.

"Ehm... begini..." ucapku akhirnya, berdiri dari ayunan, dan mendekatinya. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya, dan juga mengeluarkan suara, meski rasanya sangatlah sulit. Ia tetap diam, tak bersuara. Ia tetap menungguku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, seperti biasanya.

"A-aku... sebenarnya aku... dari dulu..." ucapku gugup. Aduh, jangan gugup dong!

"Sebenarnya, sejak memasuki SMP, aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintaimu, jadi... m-maukah kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?" ucapku, menyodorkan sekotak coklat yang sedari tadi kusembunyikan dibalik punggungku kepadanya. Ia terlihat terkejut, namun akhirnya ekspresinya menjadi datar.

Ya, menjadi datar.

Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk menatapnya. Aku sudah tau, kalau ekspresinya menjadi datar, akan banyak kemungkinan terburuk, dan mungkin aku sudah tau apa jawabannya. Yaitu...

"Maaf, aku tak bisa."

Tes

Bersamaan dengan meluncurnya jawaban dari bibirnya, air mataku juga ikut menetes. Sakit. Lebay sih memang, tapi aku serius. Rasanya membuatku tak enak. Rasa sakit, malu, sedih, semua bercampur jadi satu. Ini kenapa, aku tak mau mencoba usulan Hyukkie. Dan bodohnya, mengapa aku masih saja mau mencoba usulan itu?

"Eh, ah, eum... terima kasih akan jawabannya. A-aku sudah tau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. M-maaf kalau tak juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Eum... se-sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, setidaknya terimalah coklat ini. permisi." ucapku, menyodorkan kotak coklat yang kubawa kepadanya, lalu berjalan agak cepat, guna menghindarinya. Semakin cepat, semakin baik.

Andai saja, ia tiba-tiba mengejarku dan memelukku dari belakang sambil meminta maaf seperti apa yang sering kulihat di sinetron, mungkin jauh lebih baik. Tapi, jangankan berharap yang bagus-bagus. Menghentikanmu saja, ia tak melakukannya, apalagi melakukan adegan-adegan romantis seperti di drama-drama? Jangan banyak berharap kau Kim Ryeowook.

GREP

Eh?

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu.

Apa ini? Apa Kim Ryeowook sedang bermimpi? Kenapa ada yang melilit pinggangku? Jangan-jangan aku sudah tanpa sadar memasuki daerah perhutanan yang letaknya 100 kilometer dari sini, lalu tiba-tiba dililit oleh ular kelaparan? Hiiii... seram...

"Jangan pergi dulu, babbo. Aku belum selesai berbicara." bisik Yesung, orang yang membuatku mengira kalau aku sedang dililit ular. Eh tunggu. Yesung? Apa ini benar terjadi? Bukankah ia sudah menolakku? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba datang memelukku?

Yesung memutar balik tubuhku, lalu mengangkat wajahku yang menunduk agar dapat melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Ia menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi tak hentinya keluar, membuat mataku reflek terpejam. Dan dalam hitungan detik, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang bersentuhan denganku, meski tak lama. Aku membuang wajahku agar tak melihatnya, dan juga agar ia tak melihat wajahku yang sekarang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Namun, ia kembali menahan kepalaku, membuat pandangan kami saling bertemu.

"Wuah, wajahmu memerah. Malu ya?" godanya, "Kau jahat Wookie-ah. Aku kan belum selesai berbicara." lanjutnya. Aku menatapnya bingung. Setauku, tadi Yesung memberikan jeda yang sangat panjang saat menolakku, dan itu berarti sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan di bicarakan kan?

"Kau tau Wookie-ah? Mungkin aku tak memiliki perasaan kepadamu, selama kau memiliki perasaan denganku. Tapi, aku berani bertaruh, kalau perasaanku kepadamu akan terus bertahan, sampai ajal memisahkan kita. Dan aku berani bertaruh, hanya akulah satu-satunya namja yang menerimamu apa adanya. Posisimu dihatiku, tak dapat tergantikan lagi Wookie-ah. Tanpamu, hidupku rasanya hampa." lanjutnya, membuatku semakin bingung. Bingung karena Yesung bilang ia memilik perasaanku tapi menolakku, juga bingung dari mana Yesung memperlajari gombalan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Wookie-ah. Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Aku terdiam. Otakku masih sulit untuk mencerna semua ini. Sebenarnya, apa rencana Yesung? Ini aneh. Tapi, kalau sudah ditanyai seperti ini, aku pasti hanya akan memiliki satu jawaban hehe. Bagaimana pun juga, aku...

"A-aku mau." jawabku. Yesung lalu merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan se... se... apa itu? Tak terlihat jelas karena ini sudah malam.

Ah, ternyata itu adalah sepasang cincin. Ia memasangkan cincin itu kepadaku, lalu memintaku untuk memasangkannya juga. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat malu seperti ini. Jadi teringat, adegan pernikahan selalu melakukan hal ini.

"Mianhae karena cincin ini sangat jelek. Tapi setidaknya, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang sangat bagus saat kita menikah suatu hari ini." ucapnya, membuatku menunduk malu. Ia lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutku gemas, membuatku protes. Apa sih yang membuatnya gemas? Heran. Rambutku jadi berantakankan? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada burung yang bersarang di rambutku?

"Hei, tapi kenapa kau menolakku tadi?" tanyaku, memberanikan diri. Sejujurnya, ini adalah pertanyaan yang menurutku sangat penting.

"Hmm... kenapa ya? Kalau kau namja, kau pasti tau. Bayangkan saja. Masa kau yang menembakku duluan? Aku merasa harga diriku jadi agak jatuh tau." jawabnya, yang tak kutau apakah ia bercanda atau tidak. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Ternyata hanya masalah sepele. Karena masalah sepele, dia membuatku mengorbankan beberapa tetes air mata. Merugikan.

"Ish, jangan menggembungkan pipi begitu dong~ kucium loh." candanya.

"Cium saja!" tantangku. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, ia segera menarik pinggangku agar mendekat dengannya, lalu menciumku lembut. Aku kaget. Kukira ia bercanda.

Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatapku lembut. Jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan saat ia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku tadi.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae, Sungie-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Handphoneku bergetar berkali-kali, menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Aku memang men-silent handphoneku.

_**My Lovely Hubby, Kim Yesung**_

_**is calling**_

Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_/"Wookie-ah! Bagaimana ini? Guru Yewook bilang, tadi Yewook dijemput oleh seorang yeoja dan seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya. Dan Yewook menuruti apa kata mereka, dan lebih mengabaikan gurunya."/_

"Lalu?"

_/"Tentu saja dia menghilang chagiya! Guru kan ribet dan harus mengurusi murid yang lain! Yewook kan masih berumur 5 tahun! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia dijual? Heh? Kenapa kau tak panik?"/_

"Tentu saja! Aku menyuruh Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya bermain ke rumah Sungminnie. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." ucapku dengan SEDIKIT nada penyesalan disana. Biar kutebak, ia pasti akan bertanya kenapa.

_/"Kenapa kau menitipkannya? Ada apa?"/_

Tuh kan benar!

"Eum... kau tau? Selama kau tidak ada di rumah, Yewook terus merengek ingin... ingin memiliki adik. Katanya ia ingin sekali memiliki adik."

_/"Oh, begitu. Jadi, nae Wookie sudah berani meminta 'begituan' nih?"/_

"Ya! Itu kan kemauan Yewook! Aku mana bisa menolaknya!" sanggahku begitu mendengarnya yang menggodaku, sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman yang sangat besar.

_/"Ahaha, iya deh. Yewook yang minta, aku mengalah. Jadi?"/_

"Jadi..." ucapku ragu-ragu, "Nanti malam pulang cepat ya? Yewook kusuruh menginap saja. Bagaimana?" Jujur, aku merasa menjadi seorang anak 'nakal'. Ah! Aku malu sekali! Ini pertama kalinya aku meminta yang 'begituan' kepada Yesung!

_/"Ah, oke, as you wish chagiya. Jangan menyesal ya~ Sampai jumpa nanti malam~"/_

PIIIPPP

Sambungan pun diputus sepihak oleh Yesung.

Sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang...

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Yes! Yewook tamat! Maaf kalau mengecewakan u,u

Kemarin itu, ada yang minta Sibum. Memang sih, Sibum ada dipilihan, tapi... feel-nya udah menguar QAQ abisnya waktu itu g ada yg bener-bener milih sih u,u CLA lupa deh sama idenya ._. mianhae ya. Mungkin untuk Sibum tak bisa QAQ Lemparin aja CLA pake setrika, gapapa ._.

Terima kasih yang sangat kepada reviewer chap kemarin: **Siwonwon**, **raerimchoi**, **adila. elf**, **nanalee**, **SSungMine**. Mian tidak bisa membalas review kalian u,u. Lagi sibuk...

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


End file.
